El gran torneo
by alfil94
Summary: En la vispera del aniversarion de 15 años de reinado el rey rhaegar targaryen decide organizar el torneo mas grande en toda la historia de westeros reunion a todas las grandes familias de todo westeros como podria terminar esto averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1 apendice

**apendice de las casas**

**Casa targaryen**

**Rey rhaegar I targaryen**

-su primera esposa la reina Elia nymeros Martell

-sus hijos:

-la princesa rhaenys targaryen (quinta en la fila para el trono)

-el príncipe heredero aegon targaryen (primero en la fila para el trono)

-su prometida: lady margaery tyrell

-su segunda esposa, [la reina lyanna stark] fallecida por parto

-sus hijos:

-el príncipe baelor targaryen (segundo en la fila para el trono)

-su tercera esposa la reina cersei lannister

-sus hijos:

-el príncipe aemond targaryen (tercero en la fila para el trono)

-la princesa naerys targaryen (sexta en la fila para el trono)

-el príncipe daeron targaryen (cuarto en la fila para trono)

-la reina madre rhaella targaryen

-sus hermanos:

-el príncipe viserys targaryen (séptimo en la fila para el trono)

-su prometida: lady arianne nymeros Martell

-la princesa daenerys targaryen (octava en la fila para el trono)

Su consejo privado

-mano del rey: lord tywin lannister

-consejero de la moneda: Lord Jon Connington

-consejero de los edictos: señor jon arryn

-consejero de los rumores: modificación apodada la araña

-consejero naval: lucerys velaryon

-gran maestre: marwyn apodado el mago

-lord comandante de la guardia real: ser barristan selmy

Su guardia real

-ser barristan selmy

-ser Jaime lannister

-ser Arthur dayne

-ser oswell cuando

-ser jonothor darry

-príncipe lewyn nymeros Martell

Su corte y sus criados:

-alliser thorne: maestro de armas

Ser ilyn payne: justicia del rey

-jalabhar xho, príncipe exiliado de las islas del verano

-jacelyn bywater comandante de las capas doradas

-chico luna: un bufón

-Thoros de Myr sacerdote rojo

-Lord Gyles Rosby

-Lord Ardrian Celtigar

-Ser Myles Mooton

-Ser Richard Lonmouth

-Ser Alyn Langward

-Ser Mark Langward

-theon greyjoy pupilo (rehén)

Estandartes principales

-casa stark: señor rickard stark

-casa lannister: señor tywin lannister

-casa arryn: señor jon arryn

-casa tully: señor hoster tully

-casa baratheon: señor Robert baratheon

-casa tyrell: señor mance tyrell

-casa Martell: príncipe doran nymeros Martell

-casa greyjoy: señor balon greyjoy

Estandartes principales de la tierra de la corona

-casa Buckwell

-casa bywater

-casa Bar Emmon

-casa Celtigar

-casa sunglass

-casa velaryon

-casa hayford

-casa massey

-casa pyle

-casa Rosby

-casa Rykker

-casa Staunton

-casa stokeworth

-casa wendwater

* * *

**Casa stark**

**Lord rickard stark**

-esposa [lady lyarra stark] fallecida por parto

-sus hijos:

-brandon stark heredero de winterfell

-su esposa: lady catellyn de la casa tully

-sus hijos:

-Torhen stark

-Rodrick stark

-Cregan Stark

-Minisa stark

-su hijo bastardo: brandon snow

-eddard stark señor de foso cailin

-su esposa ashara de la casa dayne

-sus hijos:

-Jon stark heredero de foso cailin

-Alyria stark

-Alysanne stark

-Arthur stark

-Alaric stark

-Arya stark

-Rickon stark

\- [la reina lyanna stark]

-su esposo: el rey rhaegar i targaryen

-su hijo:

\- príncipe baelor stark

-bejen stark

-su esposa: lady daecy mormont

Criados y sirvientes

-rodrick cassel maestro de armas

-martyn cassel capitán de la guardia

-maestre luwin

-vayon poole

-septa mordane

-hullen caballerizo mayor

-farlen encargado de las perreras

-vieja tata cuenta cuentos

-hodor mozo de cuadra

-mikken herrero y armero

Sus principales vasallos

-ser helman tallhart

\- Rickard Karstark

-domeric Bolton

-jon umber: apodado el gran jon

-galbart glover

-wyman manderly

-maege mormont

-howland reed

Principales casas del norte

-casa Karstark

-casa umber

-casa Flint de atalaya de la viuda

-casa dustin

-casa mormont

-casa hornwood

-casa cerwyn

-casa reed

-casa manderly

-casa glover

-casa tallhart

-casa Bolton

* * *

**Casa lannister**

**Señor tywin lannister**

-esposa: [lady Joanna lannister] muerte por parto

-sus hijos:

-a reina cercei lannister

-su esposo el rey rhaegar i targaryen

-sus hijos:

-aemond targaryen

-Naerys targaryen

-Daeron targaryen

-ser Jaime lannister guardia real

-tyrion lannister heredero de casterly rock

-sus hermanos:

-ser kevan lannister

-su esposa dorna de la casa swyft

-lancel lannister hijo mayor

-willem y martyn sus hijos gemelos

-janei su hija menor

-genna lannister

-su esposo: ser brinden tully

-ser cleos tully su hijo

-hoster tully su hijo un escudero

\- [ser tygett lannister] muerto por viruela

-su viuda darlessa de la casa marbrand

-tyrek su hijo

\- [gerion lannister] desaparecido en el mar

-su hija bastarda joy hill

-su primo ser stafford lannister hermano de la difunta lady joanna

-cerenna y myrielle sus hijas

-ser daven lannister su hijo

-su consejero maestre creylen

Sus caballeros y principales vasallos

-lord leo lefford

-ser addam marbrand

-ser gregor clegane apodado la montaña que cabalga

-ser harys swyft suegro de ser kevan

-señor andros brax

-ser forley prester

-ser amory lorch

Las principales casa vasallas de casterly rock

-casa payne

-casa swyft

-casa marbrand

-casa lydden

-casa banefort

-casa lefford

-casa crakehall

-casa serrett

-casa broom

-casa clegane

-casa prester

-casa westerling

* * *

**Casa Tyrell**

**Señor maza tyrell**

-su esposa lady alerie de la casa hightower de antigua

-sus hijos:

-willas tyrell heredero de highgarden

-ser garlan tyrell

-ser loras tyrell apodado el caballero de las flores

-margaery tyrell prometida del príncipe heredero

-su madre viuda lady olenna de la casa redwyne apodada la reina de las espinas

-sus hermanas:

-mina casada con lord paxter redwyne

-janna casada con ser jon fossoway

-sus tios:

-garth apodado el grosero

\- sus hijos bastardos garse y garret flores

-maestre gormon un erudito de la ciudadela

-sus sirvientes:

-maestre lomys

-igon vyrwel capitan de la guardia

-ser vortimer crane maestro de armas

Sus caballeros y vasallos principales:

-paxter redwyne

-randyll tarly

-arwin oakhearth

-mathis rowan

-leyton hightower voz de oldtown

-ser jon fossoway

Casa vasallas principales

-casa vyrwel

-casa florent

-casa oakheart

-casa hightower

-casa crane

-casa tarly

-casa redwyne

-casa rowan

-casa fossoway

-casa mullendore

* * *

**Casa baratheon**

**Lord robert baratheon**

-su esposa [lady delena florent] muerte por un resfriado invernal

-sus hijos:

-edric baratheon

-sus hijos bastardos:

-mya piedra criada de la princesa rhaenys

Gendry mares aprendiz de herrero en storn end

Sus hermanos

-stannis baratheon castellano de storn end

-su esposa lady lynesse de la casa hightower

-su hijos:

Shireen baratheon

-otto baratheon

-renly baratheon hermano pequeño

Sus principales vasallos

\- Jon Connington de Griffin

-Señor Clifford Swann de Stonehelm

Señor Alan Grandison de Grandview

Señor Andrew Cafferen de Fawnton

-ester estermont de greenstone

\- Derek Morrigen de Crow

-Señor ralph buckler bronzegate

principales casas vasallas

casa selmy

Casa wylde

Casa trant

Casa penrose

Casa errol

Casa estermont

Casa tarth

Casa swann

Casa dondarrion

Casa caron

Casa connington

* * *

**casa arryn**

**Lord jon arryn**

-su primera esposa [lady jeyne de la casa royce] fallecida de parto, su hija nacida muerta

-su segunda esposa [lady rowena de la casa arryn] su prima fallecida de un resfriado invernal, sin hijos

-su sobrino y heredero: elbert arryn

-su esposa: lysa de la casa tully

-su hijo: Robert arryn (apodado robín)

-su primo lejano: denys arryn

-su esposa: annara waynwood

-su hijo artos arryn

Sus criados

-maestre colemon

-ser vardis edgen capitan de la guardia

-Nord Nestor Royce Mayordomo Jefe del Valle

-ser albar royce su hijo

sus principales vasallos

-Señor Marq Grafton de Gulltown

-lady anya waynwood de ironoaks

señor horton redfort de redfort

-lord eon hunter de longbow hall

-lord benedar belmore de strongsong

-lord francis corbray de heart's home

Principales casas vasallas

-casa royce

-casa egen

-casa waynwood

-casa hunter

-casa redfort

-casa corbray

-casa belmore

-casa melcolm

-casa hersy

* * *

**Casa tully**

**Lord hoster tully**

-su esposa [lady minisa de la casa whent] fallecida por parto

-sus hijos:

-catelyn casada con lord brandon stark

-lysa la hija menor casada con lord elbert arryn

-ser edmure heredero de aguasdulces

-su hermano ser brinden apodado the black fish

-su esposa genna de la casa lannister

Sus sirvientes

-maestre vyman

-ser demond grell maestro de armas

-ser robin ryger capitan de la guardia

-utherydes wayn mayordomo de aguasdulces

Sus caballeros y vasallos principales

Jason mallister

Walder frey

Jonos bracken

Tytos blackwood

Ser raymun darry

Ser karyl vance

Ser marq piper

Shella whent

Principales casa vasallas

Casa darry

Casa frey

Casa mallister

Casa bracken

Casa blackwood

Casa whent

Casa ryger

Casa piper

Casa vance

* * *

**Casa Martell**

**principe doran nymeros Martell**

-su esposa mellario de la ciudad libre de norvos

-sus hijos:

-la princesa arianne heredera de dorne

-el príncipe quentyn

-el príncipe trystane

Sus parientes

-su hermana la reina Elia casada con el rey rhaegar I targaryen

-su hermano el príncipe oberyn apodado the red viper

-sus hijas bastardas: las serpientes de arena

Sus sirvientes

-aero hotah capitan de la guardia

-maestre caleotte

Principales casa vasallas

Casa jordayne

Casa santagar

Casa allyrion

Casa toland

Casa yronwood

Casa wyl

Casa fowler

Casa dayne

* * *

**Casa greyjoy**

**Lord balon greyjoy**

-su esposa lady alannys de la casa harlaw

-sus hijos:

-[rodrick] el hijo mayor muerto en bear island durante la rebelión de greyjoy

-[maron] el segundo hijo muerto en las murallas de pyke

-asha las hija capitana del barco el viento negro

-theon unico hijo varón vivo heredero de pyke, pupilo en la fortaleza roja

-sus hermanos:

-euron apodado ojo de cuervo

-victarion lord capitan de la flota de hierro

-aeron apodado pelo mojado

Principales casa vasallas

Casa harlaw

Casa stonehouse

Casa merlyn

Casa sunderly

Casa botley

Casa tawney

Casa wynch

Casa goodbrother

* * *

**Hola que tal feliz año nuevo bueno pasado ya las formalidades les vengo a pedir un favor y es que esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia y es por eso que les pido un poco de consideracion si es que llegan a encontrar un error.**

**Bueno pasado de eso esta historia nacio de unas ideas que tuve por ejemplo que huviera pasado si huviera un norte poderoso ademas de que rhaegal y lyanna se ubieran conocido antes y si se preguntan quien es baelor luego de que me entere de todo de el joven griff no pude evitar pensar y conociendo a . martin se me ocurrio la idea de que todo eso de R+L=J (no es que diga que no es posible) es solo un cebo dejado para que no pensemos que el auto proclamado hijo de rhaegal y elia martel sea en realidad el hijo de lyanna y rhaegal pero esas son solo mis ideas, volviendo a lo que decia en esta historia al ser el norte poderoso (aunque ignorado por la mayori de westeros ) la corona estaria preocupada de que este intentara independisarse por lo cual utilizando la antigus poligamia de los targaryens se desidio realizar un matrimonio entre rhaegal y lyanna poco antes del torneo de harrenhal al pasar esto se evita la cadena de eventos desencadenante que proboca al final la casi extincion de los targaryens.**

**Bueno otro cambio que voy a hacer es que tywin al saver del poder del norte manipularia los eventos para que eddard fuera su pupilo y no el de jon arryn y con eso poder haci tener un poco mas de control sobre el norte y ademas para finalizar los cambios al ser eddard pupilo de tywin y al ser el la mano del rey el estara con el en desembarco del rey por lo cual se enamoro y caso temprano de ashara dayne y creo que eso serian todo **

**Esta historia se dividira en tres parte la primera la llame el gran torneo**

**Para crear esta historia me inspire en muchos otras historia muy buenas como**

**The nort endures**

**A time war**

**a wolf that met a star**

**Another dragon, another wolf, another stag**

**Entre otros **


	2. Chapter 2 el norte

**buenos días / tardes / noches este capitulo sera para aclarar la historia del norte desde el momento en que torrhen stark doblo la rodilla hasta el tiempo actual de la historia, esto servirá para entrar en contexto sobre el tan poderoso es el norte y que llevo a este desarrollo junto con eso iniciemos**

* * *

"luke yo soy tu padre" persona hablando en voz alta

"LIBEREN A WILLI" persona gritando

" _y así niños fue como conocí a su madre_ " contenido de las cartas

" **yo si entendí las referencias** " pensamiento interno

* * *

**EL NORTE (poco después de la conquista)**

luego de que el rey torrhen stark tomara la decisión de doblar la rodilla el junto con su ejercito de 30000 hombre volvieron al norte sin embargo la ira de su pueblo se notaba ya que ninguno estaba feliz con dicha decisión, sobre todo su medio hermano brandon snow que no le avía problemas la palabra desde que amaneció el viaje de vuelta a su hogar

una vez que el antiguo rey ahora señor regresó a su hogar el y su medio hermano se separó para realizar sus labores, el nuevo señor intentando aplacar la ira de los vasallos, mientras que brandon era el líder de la guardia de la casa aplacando cualquier disturbio o situación conflictiva salida de la decisión así se mantuvieron durante un mes hasta que un día brandon fue llamado al solar del señor

"me llamabas mi señor" dijo el con cierta ira y cinismo marcado en su voz mientras que con su hermano sentado frente a un gran escritorio lleno de pergaminos, este es escucharlo llegar dejo de leer el pergamino en sus manos para dejarlo encima del escritorio y fijar su mirada en el, sus ojos parecían transmitir un sentimiento de cansancio extremo como el de alguien que no había dormido en varios días

"o hermano por favor toma asiento tengo algo que necesito hablar contigo" dijo torrhen intentando disimular lo mejor que pudo el cansancio en su voz

y con eso avanzo hasta la silla que se enfrentan frente al escritorio lo que les queda quedar cara a cara el uno con el otro

justo en ese momento ambos hermanos parecían contrastar el uno con el otro, torrhen es delgado de ojos gris opaco con una cara larga y la sombra de una barba con el pelo largo que llega a los hombros de estatura mayor ala promedio siempre tienen una expresión neutral que nunca revela ninguna emoción a nadie y pero en ese momento su expresión era cansada y aburrida

en cambio brandon mostraba una corpulencia mas robusta ademas de llevarle de altura casi una cabeza a su hermano, de pelo corto y barba abundante y espesa ademas unos ojos verdes oscuros (cortesía de su madre) ademas de una cicatriz que atravesaba la frente hasta llegar casi al ojo, casi siempre mantenía una cara sonriente casi imperturbable pero ahora mantenía una expresión molesta como si estuviéramos forzando a hacer algo que no quería

el primero en hablar fue brandon

"entonces para que me mandaste a llamar hermano aun tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas ademas de también se ha reportado que los bandidos están atacando los pueblos cercanos" dijo con impaciencia mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos

luego de escuchar eso torrhen soltó un suspiro de cansancio para mirarlo a los ojos y decir "enserio sigues molesto, pensé que si te dejaba solo por un tiempo te tranquilizarías al menos un poco pero veo que me equivoque" dijo mientras

después de escuchar la declaración de su hermano brandon salto de su silla golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio tan fuerte que declaró que iva a romper con el golpe "Y PORQUE DEBERÍA TRANQUILIZARME CUANDO TU DECIDISTE DARLE LA ESPALDA A 8000 AÑOS DE HISTORIA PARA DOBLEGARTE ANTE UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA INCESTUOSOS "grito mientra aparentemente que las venas de su frente iban a explotar en cualquier momento

sin cambiar su expresión cansada torrhen dijo "era la mejor y unía salida si es que queríamos sobrevivir no importa cual hubiera sido la estrategia de ataque eramos superados en número y suponiendo que pudiéramos superponernos a ellos aun así hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a esos dragones con los lo que nunca podríamos ganar y luego de masacrarnos hubieran volado hacia destruyendo todo desde foso cailin hacia aqui "refuto haciendo que brandon se molestara

"Y CREES QUE NO LO SE TAL VEZ HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO DERROTADOS PERO AUN ASÍ PODRÍAS HABER TENIDO EL MALDITO ORGULLO PARA CAER COMO UN REY LUCHANDO EN VEZ DE ESO DECIDISTE RENDIRTE Y ENTREGAR LA CORONA QUE LE PERTENECIÓ A NUESTRO DE NUESTRO EL COMO SI NO FUERA NADA "grito con toda la fuerza que tenia

luego de ese comentario se quedarán ambos callados por lo que parecían horas y no segundos asta que de un momento a otro en un movimiento rápido torrhen estrello un golpe contra la cara de brandon enviándolo al piso quedándose este hay en estado de shock mientras miraba torrhen que tenia una expresión que iva del enojo a la repulsión al odio extremo

"enserio crees que me gusta entregar el legado de nuestra familia el de nuestro padre a la basura, pero padre nos enseño que nuestro deber estaba con nuestro pueblo y si no lo asía nuestro pueblo tenía en gran medida y te aseguro hermano que no importa que vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro "dijo torrhen de manera brusca a su hermano todavía en el suelo

brandon lentamente se levanto quedándose de pie procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar y cuando termino respondió "¿qué lo que me estas diciendo?" dijo de manera de manera precavida

"Lo que te estoy diciendo mi querido hermano es que vamos no solo a recuperar nuestra indecencia sino que también nos vengaremos de los targaryens" dijo torrhen con un tono de voz tan frió que hizo un brandon le diera un escalofrió en la espalda

"¿Y cómo mierda es que lo haremos exactamente?", Preguntó Brandon haciendo que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

"la respuesta es simple mi querido hermano y es que nosotros no lo haremos", dijo torrhen de manera calmada e imperturbable

al escuchar eso ultimo brandon se quedo extrañado mientras buscaba coherencia a las palabras de su hermano y al no encontrar ninguna entonces dijo "no entiendo ¿como es que vamos a vencerlos no haciendo nada?"

y al ver las dudas de su hermano torrhen entonces dijo "o querido hermano tu nunca ha sido capas de ver mas aya de lo que esta frente a ti" mientras que de su escritorio tomaba un pergamino y se lo entregaba

brandon tomo este pergamino y lo desenrollo para leer su contenido

_un señor torrhen de casa stark_

_mi señor en las montañas del norte se han descubierto a descubrir minas de hierro y gemas preciosas no se sabe que tan profundas son las minas o cuantas hay pero se han enviado varios exploradores y dicen que pueden llegar a estar esparcidas por todas las montañas ademas de que un equipo minero extrajo un poco de hierro con el cual se pudo fabricar una espada de la mejor calidad que e visto ademas de que también se extrajeron una cuantas gemas, junto con esta carta le envió la espada forjada con el metal y varias de las gemas estraidas para que así pueda verlas_

_atentamente hugo del clan wull _

luego de brandon termino de leer la carta miro a torrhen quien se dirijo a la parte trasera de su solar y de un baúl saco una pequeña bolsa de lana y un objeto completamente envuelto en trapos luego de que regresó con el objeto desenvolvió la espada para luego mostrársela era una espada común como otras que avia visto y usado pero cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que era mas ligera de lo que aparentaba ser, en un momento miro a su hermano a los ojos para luego verlo asentir y ya con la aprobación alza la espada al aire y con velocidad golpe parte de una silla en pesados luego de eso volvió a ver como aviadamente la espada para ver que la espada había perdido en perfectas condiciones, luego de eso volvió a poner la vista en su hermano

"Hice que tres herreros diferentes la revisaran y todos coincidieron que solo podría estar por debajo del acero valyrio" dijo torrhen mientras tomaba la espada de las manos de su hermano para volver a ponerle las envolturas "y si eso te gusta esto te encantara" dijo mientras esparcía el contenido de la bolsa de lana sobre el escritorio, de esta salieron 3 diferentes gemas de colores

brandon tomo una con las manos para verla y sus ojos de abrieron era una esmeralda y en la mesa avía un rubí y un zafiro "todo esto fue encontrado en las montañas" dijo con incredulidad

"si hermano y esto es solo una pequeña porción de todo" dijo torrhen de manera maliciosa

"bueno aunque me alegra el reciente descubrimiento aun no me explicas como es que recuperaremos nuestra independencia sin hacer nada" dijo brandon con cierta molestia de que no le explicara

"hay mi querido hermano aunque me duele admitirlo actualmente ni muy pronto tendré el suficiente poder para poder lograr desafiar a los targaryens solos y todos los señores del sur son demasiado cobardes para levantarse en contra de los targaryens mientras tienen dragones es por eso que esperaremos y nos fortaleceremos y cuando los targaryens estén en su punto mas débil aremos nuestra movida y para poder fortalecernos te necesito a ti "dijo torrhen mientras se sentaba en su silla

"a mi ¿porque me necesitas a mi?" dijo brandon de manera dudosa / ansiosa

"muy sencillo mi querido hermano es porque eres un bastardo" dijo torrhen

"y eso que tiene que ver" le devolvió brandon

"aun sigues sin ver veras te enviare a ti y aun pequeño grupo a essos bajo la excusa de que te auto exiliaste porque yo doble la rodilla y una vez allí tu trabajo será crear rutas de comercio entre nosotros y las ciudades libres de manera secreta claro asi evitaremos cualquier control por parte de los targarys "dijo torrhen

"ya veo pero aun asi no entiendo que tiene que ver que sea un bastardo" dijo molesto brandon

"porque los bastardos en el sur son mayor mente menospreciado e ignorados, si fuera cualquier otra persona noble podría llegar a sospechar pero si va mi hermano bastardo quien públicamente esta molesto conmigo entonces será casi imposible refutar nuestra mentira" dijo torrhen

"ya veo" respondió brandon

"entonces ¿puedo contar contigo para esto?" pregunto torrhen

"tu ya sabes las respuestas" respondió brandon con una sonrisa

"bien marchas dentro de 3 tres días a puerto blanco y luego a los bravos hay iniciativas" dijo mientras tomaba de un rincón una botella de vino del rejo y dos vasos para luego servir el vino en ambos para luego entregarle a un hermano

"esta es posiblemente la última vez que nos veamos" dijo brandon mientras miraba el liquido en la copa

"si pero sera para asi poder obtener que el norte sea libre" dijo torrhen de manera melancólica

"quizás no hoy ni mañana pero un día el norte será libre" dijo brandon mientras extendía su copa "por el norte"

"por el norte" respondió torrhen mientras chocaban las copas

* * *

y así inicio una campaña para poder fortalecer al norte y poder librarse de los targaryens

como se acordó se comenzó de manera discreta el comercio con essos para el metal la lana el cuero y las joyas del norte, al principio de manera limitada para evitar sospecha pero con el tiempo de manera mas abierta al cambien comenzar a exportar las gemas y el metal al sur.

con el aumento de riqueza se comenzó una reforma para asi comenzar la construcción de una flota de barcos (utilizado mayormente para el comercio) al principio solo una docena de barcos pero con los barcos se pudo ir el comercio tanto con los otros reinos como con las ciudades libres (concentrado mayormente en bravos) y asi se fue llegando a la cantidad de barcos llegando a un poder acumulado una cantidad de 120 naves ubicadas mayormente en la isla del oso y puerto blanco

con el tiempo llego el invierno paralizando todas las actividades, este fue uno de las más largas debilitando en gran medida a la gente por la falta de comida por lo cual se comenzó la contratación de experto de yi-ti, lys, bravos, el dominio en la agricultura y la ganadería para asi aumentar el alimento, ademas de que comenzará a aumentar la exportación de vidrio de lys para poder aumentar el tamaño y la cantidad de los jardines de cristal, junto con eso para poder aumentar la población del norte se espacio en el sur que cualquiera que adorara a los dioses antiguos seriamente aceptado y ubicado en el norte, con eso la población aumento de forma considerable

con el tiempo gracias a los expertos y los nuevos jardines la cantidad de comida avanzada aumenta de manera considerable poco a poco

con la cantidad en aumento de población en el norte se inicio una nueva reforma para la expansión y creación de nuevas ciudades aumentadas, ademas de la construcción de caminos que inician desde el camino real y luego se dividen en diferentes senderos que lleva a las fortalezas mas importantes del norte para eso se contrato un experto arquitecto de yi-ti para las construcciones

junto con eso se inicio una reforma para poder reconstruir / activar / reparar cualquier fortaleza del que se encuentre deshabitada ademas de la reconstrucción de foso cailín y la construcción de una serie de nuevas fortalezas alrededor de todo el norte llamadas las guaridas de los lobos las cuales son habitadas por una guardia llamada los lobos de invierno cuyo propósito era mantener el orden en todo el norte.

y para finalizar junto con la casa ryswell se inicio un proyecto para aumentar la cantidad de caballos criados al cruzar caballos norbas con corceles de arena pudiendo lograr un aumento en la población al crear un caballo de rápido resistente de poca alimentación y de adaptación al ambiente.

* * *

**y eso serio todo espero que les guste**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas a cualquiera que esta leyendo esto, bueno lo importante como se abran dado cuenta si es que llegaron hasta aquí es que en el capitulo del norte es que todo el desarrollo ocurrido se llevo a cabo a través de los 300 años después de la conquista ademas de que también en ese transcurso el norte forjo una alianza fuerte con bravos. Bueno si alguien tiene una duda escriban la y yo la responderé/ muy bien aquí una nota simple ya que en la historia hay varios personajes llamados jon cada vez que estén en una situación en la cual se encuentren juntos para diferenciarlos voy a poner el nombre punto y la primera letra del apellido**

**ni los personajes ni el mundo de canción de hielo y fuego me pertenecen todos son de su creador george r.r ****martín**

* * *

**desembarco del rey**

el sol estaba comenzando a alzarse por el horizonte marcando el inicio de otro día en desembarco del rey y con eso las personas comenzaron a despertar y reanudar sus actividades diarias

poco a poco la fortaleza roja volvía a cobrar vida poco a poco, cuando los sirvientes comenzaron sus trabajos, en una habitación de la fortaleza el sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas iluminado la gran habitación, con la entrada de la luz la persona en la coma comenzó a despertar poco a poco, en un momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación " su majestad la reina elia quiere verlo" sonó la voz de ser oswell quien se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta de la habitación

al escuchar esto de manera aun dormida el rey rhaegal dijo "déjala entrar ser oswell" al escuchar la confirmación la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer hermosa de estatura alta y esbelta con una larga melena castaña que le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y ojos negros tan penetrantes que parecía que pudieran ver las almas de la gente, esta estaba vestida con vestido color olivo ademas de un collar el cual tenia la cabeza de una serpiente en oro con ojos de rubí y unos pendientes de zafiro, al entrar en la habitación esta camino rápidamente hasta estar frente a la cama

"me puedes explicar como es que escuche que vas a enviar a nuestro hijo a essos" dijo de manera rápida y directa,se notaba que estaba intentando comprimir el enojo (lo cual no estaba logrando)

"buenos días a ti también querida esposa es bueno verte hoy" dijo el rey de manera perezosa y monótona mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirija al armario para cambiarse de ropa

"rhaegal no juegues conmigo y responde la pregunta" dijo elia aun intentando contener su ira

mientras rhaegar se quitaba la ropa de dormir dijo de manera que parecía ensayada "a ávido recientemente un problema con volantis por lo que e decidido enviar a aegon para poder solucionarlo"

"¿y porque debe ser aegon por que no enviar a lord tywin o a jon connington o a cualquiera de tus consejeros a solucionarlo?" dijo elia de manera que parecía calmarse

"porque es hora de que aegon comience a tomar responsabilidades del reino y solo se la pase cabalgando o en el campo de entrenamiento o donde sea que vaya con el chico greyjoy y viserys " dijo mientras se ponía un pantalón mas formal

"si querías darle responsabilidades por que no solo le diste rocadragon como a todos los príncipes herederos envés de enviarlo solo al otro lado del mundo donde podrían matarlo o cosas peores" dijo elia con preocupación en su voz

"porque si le diera rocadragon lo único que aria seria delegar el trabajo al castellano o a alguien mas al menos si lo envió a solucionar el problema a essos podre saber que en realidad lo hizo y respecto a lo de que ir solo, lo enviare junto a una comitiva de 1000 hombre y a ser arthur y ser jaime para protegerlo" dijo de manera tranquila mientras se ponía la camisa y se la acomodaba

" y cual es exactamente ese problema como para que tenga que ir a intervenir el príncipe heredero personalmente"dijo elia con molestia

"desde hace un par de meses se han estado atacando naves comerciantes volantesis..."

"y que son solo piratas que tiene de especial eso y porque debemos intervenir" dijo elia de manera abrupta

"déjame terminar y entenderás" dijo rhaegar de manera un poco molesta"se han estado atacando naves comerciantes volantesis, como dijiste algo que no resaltaría mucho bajo circunstancias normales sino fuera porque según los informes de los que fueron rescatados todos decían que los barcos de los asaltantes poseían estandartes targaryen"dijo de manera seria

al oír eso elia se sorprendió de manera abrupta"eso es estúpido ¿porque enviaríamos naves a atacar a simples comerciantes volantesis y sobre todo con el estandarte puesto para que supieran que fuimos nosotros? eso es simplemente estúpido"

"yo tampoco se porque por eso enviare a aegon para poder ir a dialogar y poder solucionar este mal entendido para poder evitar cualquier conflicto"dijo rhaegal serio para luego continuar"ahora que ya respondí tus preguntas es mi turno de hacer las mías"

"y ¿cuales serian esas"dijo elia comenzando a sonar insegura

"como por ejemplo como es que sabias de que voy a enviar a aegon a essos si solo esa informacion a sido discutida por el pequeño consejo y no e anunciado nada definitivo aun"dijo de manera indiferente mientras veía a elia

"me creerías si te dijera que es instinto materno"dijo de manera nerviosa elia mirando a rhaegal que tenia una cara seria e ilegible, resignada entonces elia dijo"eso es algo que te concierna de como es que conseguí la informacion lo que importa es que no me lo habías dicho y comentado antes"

"lo planeaba anunciar en la cena de hoy cuando todo estuviera arreglado y recalco no tienes de que preocuparte aegon partirá en 2 semanas y si todo va según lo planeado deberá volver en las siguientes 2 lunas, y si me disculpas ahora voy a romper el ayuno que se esta haciendo tarde, te gustaría acompañarme"dijo extendiéndole el brazo para que pudiera tomarlo, elia aun sin parecer segura tomo el brazo de su marido y salieron juntos de la habitación seguidos por ser oswell y el príncipe lewyn a romper el ayuno

* * *

cuando por fin llegaron se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de su familia se encontraba ya reunida y lista para comer a la espera de su llegado

"por fin llegan llevamos tiempo esperándolos" dijo rhaenys mirado en su dirección,rhaenys de 20 días de nombre Es una mujer de piel suave de color de la oliva, alta de cuerpo esbelto de hermosas caderas y glúteos generosos, curvilínea con busto firme y voluptuoso su rostro es cincelado. De cabello castaño lustroso y liso que cae hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son oscuros como las tierras sombrías y sus labios son carnosos con el cabello trenzado, además de llevar un vestido de seda rojo que exponía más piel de lo necesario para el gusto de rhaegar

"hola a ti también hija mía veo que aparte de tu apariencia también as heredado los modales de tu madre"bromeo rhaegar lo cual hizo que todos en la mesa rieran y que el recibiera un golpe en las costillas por parte de su esposa

luego que todos pararan de reír elia y rhaegar procedieron a sentarse, rhaegar se sentaba en la cabecera de la meza mientras que elia se sentaba a su izquierda y a su derecha se encontraba su otra esposa cersei lannister, a la derecha de cersei se sentaba su hijo menor daeron de no mas de 8 días del nombre era un niño regordete con cabello rubio miel y ojos color magenta llenos de inocencia y una sonrisa radiante, estaba vestido con un jubón dorado con pequeñas decoraciones de dragones y pantalones negros

a su lado se encontraba su hija naerys de 11 días de nombre quien parecía como la viva imagen de su madre a esa edad, tiene el pelo rubio plateado rizado ademas ojos color azules cielo, llevaba un vestido color verde opaco con retoques carmesís a los lados

luego de ella se encontraba su hermano viserys a sus 24 es un hombre de rostro fuerte y afilado, cabello rubio plateado y ojos lilas, rasgos típicos de los Targaryen, llevaba puesto un jubos y pantalones de color negro con rojo sangre en el ademas de llevar en su cinturón una espada envainada

al lado de viserys se encontraba su otro hijo aemond de 15 días del nombre es mas alto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad ademas de poseer el pelo rubio miel y los ojos color verde y los labios carnosos, llevaba un jubón de color carmesí con retoques dorados ademas llevar en su cintura lo que parecía dos dagas a cada lado, este parecía estar teniendo una conversación acalorada con viserys

al otro lado de la mesa al lado de rhaenys se encontraba su hermana daenerys de 16 días de nombre, ella posee el aspecto valyrio con el cabello rubio plateado, los ojos de color púrpura y contextura delgada, ella llevaba puesto un vestido purpura de manga larga y llevaba el cabello trenzado de manera que caía por la espalda asta la cintura

y por ultimo estaba su madre la reina madre rhaella al igual que daenerys su madre poseía la belleza típica de los valyrios ademas de unos grandes ojos morados y piel extremadamente pálida llevaba al igual que daenerys un vestido de manga larga solo que de color azul cielo y un broche en el pelo con la forma de tres dragones lanzando fuego

"muy bien ahora que ya llegaron podemos iniciar a comer" dijo aemond intentando tomar un pedazo de queso

"espera un momento todavía falta aegon por llegar"dijo daenerys

"porque deberíamos esperarlo siempre llega tarde seguro solo esta durmiendo"dijo aemond mientras mordía el pedazo de queso

"aegon sigue durmiendo ayer di ordenes explicitas de que quería verlo temprano hoy"dijo rhaegar molesto

"considerando que ayer fue con theon al burdel de chataya y no volvió hasta la madrugada me sorprendería que estuviera despierto para el mediodía"dijo rhaenys haciendo reír ala mayoría de la mesa menos a rhaegar

"no es divertido y mucho menos es como debería comportarse el príncipe heredero,ser arthur por favor ve a buscar a aegon y traerlo aquí que tengo que anunciar algo importante"dijo rhaegar a manera mas de orden que de petición

"si su majestad"dijo arthur apresurándose a salir de la sala

"y dime querido hermano ¿cual es exactamente ese anuncio tan importante?" pregunto viserys de manera que intentaba sonar indiferente

"lo anunciare en cuanto ya allá llegado aegon"dijo rhaegar de manera directa y molesta

luego de eso comenzaron a comer pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, luego de un tiempo de esa manera la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas

"hasta que por fin nos honras con tu presencia querido hermano" dijo aemond de manera burlona

"perdonen por la demora pero antes de llegar me distraje un momento" dijo aegon sonando cansado

"y cual es exactamente el nombre de esta distracción esta vez"volvió a decir aemond con el mismo tono burlón

antes de que aegon pudiera responder rhaegar hablo "ya basta de esto, aegon toma asiento que tengo que comunicarte algo que te concierne de gran manera"

así como dijo ambos pararon y aegon camino para sentarse en la silla de otro lado de la mesa quedando frente a frente a rhaegar

"y querido hermano ahora que aegon ya a llegado nos podrías decir cual es exactamente ese importante anuncio" volvió a preguntar viserys

rhaegar suspiro y luego comenzó a hablar "planeaba comunicar esto durante la cena de esta noche cuando todo los preparativos estuvieran listos pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos recientes"dijo eso mientras miraba a elia quien solo pudo desviar la mirada "e decidido comunicarlo ahora para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido o rumor se pueda llegar a transmitir hasta entonces" y luego de eso comenzó a explicar el problema, luego de que termino comenzó a ver fijamente a aegon quien dijo con tono poco preocupado

"y eso es un problema pero no veo la razón para reunir a toda la familia para contárnoslo"

entonces el rey dijo de manera seria " la razón es porque querido hijo e decidido enviarte a volantis a que soluciones este problema personalmente"

al escuchar esto aegon salto de su silla mientras chocaba sus manos contra la mesa y gritaba"QUEEEEE NO PUEDES HACER ESO"

"puedo y lo are después de todo yo sigo siendo el rey" dijo rhaegar de manera seria

"PERO NO ES JUSTO PORQUE ME ENVÍAS A MI PORQUE NO VAS TU MISMO O ENVÍAS A ALGUNO DE TUS CONSEJEROS"dijo aegon mientras veía a su padre fijamente

"porque se han estado atacando los barcos con nuestro estandarte real si enviara a alguien que no fuera miembro de la familia real podría ser considerado un insulto"dijo rhaegar aun de manera seria

"SI DEBES ENVIAR A ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA REAL PORQUE YO PORQUE NO A AEMOND O VISERYS O A RHAENYS INCLUSO A LA ABUELA"dijo aegon mientras señalaba a las personas anteriormente nombradas

"porque es tu deber como el príncipe heredero y futuro rey ser quien dialogue y ayude a solucionar los problemas del reino, ya es hora de que te comportes y dejes de jugar como si todo fuera lo mas simple y que creas que con simplemente exigirlo te lo den todo , es hora que te tomes las cosas enserio"dijo rhaegal con todo que saltaba de lo serio a lo molesto, al escuchar eso aegon iba a volver, antes de eso rhaegal volvió a hablar "ya no quiero seguir escuchándote reclamar, la decisión esta tomada, partirás en 2 semanas y ese es el fin"dijo para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación seguido de arthur

mientras caminaban por el pasillo arthur dijo "bueno eso pudo haber salido mejor"

"si lo se pero lo echo echo esta"dijo rhaegar sonando resignado

"si su gracia"dijo arthur para luego salir trotando

luego de eso oswell y rhaegar se dirigieron a la cámara del consejo

* * *

luego de una caminata corta rhaegar llego a la cámara del consejo, esta era una habitación espaciosa y en el medio de ella se encontraba una mesa con siete sillas una para cada uno de los miembros del consejo, luego de un vistosa se dio cuenta de que en la habitación ya se encontraba el eunuco varys con un rostro calmado e inexpresivo como siempre

"buenos días mi rey"dijo el eunuco de manera calmada sin mostrar emoción alguna

luego de que llego rhaegal tomo asiento en la silla que le corresponde esperando hasta que los demás miembros aparecieran, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues poco después de su llegada llego su mano lord tywin lannister quien rhaegal luego de derrocar a su padre y casarse con su hija fue nombrado mano del rey

"su alteza es bueno verlo hoy"dijo tywin de manera cortes "lord varys"

"lo mismo digo mi lord" dijo rhaegal de igual manera

"saludos a usted también lord tywin"dijo varys con una voz casi como un susurro

poco tiempo después llegaron ser barristan y lord jon arryn, poco después llego su viejo amigo jon connington, para luego seguir lord lucerys velaryon todos saludaron de manera cortes ademas de aser una pequeña reverenciaran para después pasar a sentarse cada uno en su respectivo asiento

"ahora que estamos todos podemos iniciar la reunión"dijo tywin mirando al rey

"espere un momento todavía falta el gran maestre marwyn"dijo jon.A

"si nos dedicamos a esperar a que llegue el gran maestre permaneceremos aquí todo el día"dijo lord lucerys mientras se reía

poco después de ese comentario se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando entrar al ultimo miembro del gran consejo

"perdone la demora mis señores pero uno de mis experimentos salio mal y quede atrapado bajo un armario y no pude salir asta ahora gracias a la ayuda de ser arthur"dijo el maestre mientras se asía tronar la espalda, luego de eso nadie pregunto nada nadie quería que clase de experimentos son los que realizaba con exactitud en su taller privado

"bueno mis señores ahora que ya estamos completos podemos iniciar con la reunión"dijo el rey"lo primero que quiero revisar son los preparativos para el viaje a volantis"

"hasta ahora no a ávido problema mi señor las naves deberán estar listas para el momento de zarpar, se llevaran una 12 de galeras reforzadas y bien abastecidas"dijo lord velaryon

"bien lord varys a ¿escuchado algo de volantis últimamente?" pregunto rhaegal

"hasta ahora su majestad no a habido mas ataques recientemente pero mis pajaritos me informan que la triarquia esta comenzando a reunir una flota para poder parar los cada vez mas frecuentes ataques"dijo varys

"¿cuantos barcos hasta ahora han reunido?"pregunto lord arryn

"no puedo ser exacto pero hasta ahora podrían ser mas o menos un cerca de un centenar"respondió varys

"ya veo entonces sera mejor que nos apuremos a solucionar esto pronto antes de que decidan no solo eliminar a los asaltantes sino también a quien creen que los envían"dijo marwyn

"todavía creen que volantis puede realizar un ataque contra nosotros"dijo lucerys de manera arrogante

"tal vez no pero si reúnen una gran flota podrían iniciar un bloqueo marítimo, parando nuestro comercio con essos y dejándonos aislados"dijo tywin de manera seria

"si llega a pasar eso simplemente podemos reunir nuestros ejércitos y destruir el bloqueo"argumento de vuelta lucerys

"tal vez pero si pero las perdidas serian en gran medida exponenciales si iniciáramos una guerra con volantis"dijo jon.A de manera preocupada

"y por eso no dejaremos que llegue a eso"dijo rhaegal"pararemos este conflicto antes de que inicie"

"su majestad sin ofender pero aun sigo pensando que seria mas sabio enviar a alguien con mas experiencia que al príncipe solo, tal vez uno de nosotros pueda acompañarlo y guiarlo en esta tarea "dijo jon.C

"y quien recomendaría usted mi buen lord para acompañar al príncipe" dijo lord tywin de manera desafiante

"podría ser usted mi buena mano o yo o cualquiera en esta mesa"afirmo jon.C

"entiendo sus preocupaciones lord connington, pero sigo creyendo que mi hijo podrá realizar esta tarea de manera exitosa por si solo, ademas de que también enviare a ser arthur y ser jaime con el ellos podrán aconsejarlo"dijo rhaegar

"incluso su majestad si pensamos que todo va bien en las charlas, hay que considerar que algo pueda salir mal y tengan que salir de la ciudad de manera urgente"dijo varys

"por eso es que mandamos a ser arthur y ser jaime junto una guarnición de 1000 hombres para proteger al príncipe"dijo lucerys

"pero incluso con eso el príncipe y su comitiva estarían rodeados recuerden que aparte de las naves la ciudad mantiene una guarnición de 7000 hombres"argumento varys devuelta

"no podemos enviar mas hombres sin que paresa que estamos enviando un ejercito"dijo jon.A

"tal vez no tengamos que enviar mas hombres para que tengan mas apoyo"dijo tywin asiendo que todos lo vieran

"¿a que se refiere lord tywin?"dijo rhaegal

"actualmente lord rickard stark envió a su nieto mayor junto a una guarnición de 3000 hombres a myr si se enviara un cuervo hoy al norte y luego lord rickard envía un mensaje a su nieto podrían tener al menos los hombres suficientes para escapar llegando el caso de una confrontación "respondió tywin

" ¿como es que tiene exactamente esa informacion lord tywin?"pregunto pregunto ser barristan

"desde la rebelión de los greyjoy con ayuda de lord varys y consentimiento del rey e mantenido un informe detallado de todos los acuerdos comerciales realizados por los grandes señores y sus vasallos para evitar que se produzca otro levantamiento"dijo tywin

"¿que hace exactamente el nieto de lord rickard en myr y porque lleva tantos hombres con el?" pregunto rhaegar

"aparentemente fue enviado a resguardar y transportar un gran cargamento de cristal recientemente pedido por el norte y con el aumento de los ataque a barco parece que lord rickard no quiso tomar riesgos enviando pocos hombres a resguardar el cargamento"dijo lord varys

"si esto es cierto aun tendrían que enviar hombres a proteger el encargo"dijo lucerys

"tal vez pero si enviamos una misiva pidiendo que 2000 hombres para la proteccion del príncipe, aun le quedarían 1000 para la proteccion del envió ademas de que abra 2000 mas para la del príncipe"dijo jon.C

"¿si hoy mismo enviamos este mensaje cuanto tardaría en llegar y efectuarse?"pregunto rhaegar

"si el cuervo el enviado hoy, en condiciones plenas tardaría una semana en llegar a invernalia y tal vez otras 2 semanas en que las ordenes lleguen a myr, y si se comienza con la movilización una vez revisan el mensaje podrían llegar para unirse al príncipe poco antes de su llegada"dijo marwyn

"ya veo"dijo rhaegar mientras pensaba"hay forma de que crean que pudimos mas tropas de las necesarias"

"no su majestad el norte a mantenido varios tratos comerciales con volantis durante años si llegaran en un diferente plazo de tiempo no abría sospecha de que están por ordenes del rey, lo máximo que pensarían es que son una caravana que se unió a su príncipe luego de encontrarlo por casualidad "dijo varys

"bien quiero que envíen la carta una vez que la reunión aya terminado"dijo rhaegar

"como ordene su majestad"dijo marwyn

"muy bien ahora que terminamos con eso ¿cual es el siguiente punto a discutir?"pregunto rhaegar

"su majestad como sabe el verano esta llegando a su fin..."dijo jon.C

"el mas largo en mucho tiempo"complemento marwyn

"si el mas largo y como también sabrá se acerca la víspera del inicio de su reinado..."dijo seguía diciendo jon.C

"quieres por favor ir directo al punto de tu argumento por favor"dijo tywin de manera fría

"si a eso iba mi señor solo déjeme terminar mi argumento ,como decía se acerca la víspera del aniversario de 15 años desde el inicio del reinado del rey rhaegar y debido a que este a sido el verano mas largo en mucho tiempo pienso que se debería celebrar estos acontecimientos"termino de decir jon.C

"¿y como propones exactamente celebrar lord connington?"pregunto el rey

"celebrando un torneo, el torneo mas grande que se haya visto, mas grande que incluso el de harrenhall, se invitara a todas las grandes casas junto a sus vasallas "dijo de manera emocionado jon.C

"enserio y como planeas exactamente costear dicho torneo algo así de grande debería costar una gran fortuna"dijo lucerys

"como dije antes gracias al gran verano a los pocos gastos anuales de la corona se a podido ahorrar en las arcas un total de seis millones de dragones dorados, con los cual si e calculado bien para este torneo solo se necesitara de un millón para su realización, esto incluye el gasto alimenticio ademas de los premios de los eventos"dijo jon.C

"ya veo ¿y cuando y donde se podría realizar dicho torneo?" pregunto jon.A

"si esta bien para su majestad todos los preparativos podrían ser terminado en un plazo cerca de tres a cuatro lunas y respecto al lugar debido a la su ubicación neutral entre los reinos el lugar mas indicado para realizar dicho torneo seria en la tierra de los ríos"respondió jon.C

"se ve que as estado pensando en esto desde hace un tiempo lord connington"dijo tywin

"si mi señor e pensado en esto desde que vi el ultimo informe de las arcas reales"dijo jon.C

"bueno tal vez deberías detener un poco tus planes, debes recordar que la ultima palabra aun la tiene el rey no tu"dijo tywin

"¿que es lo que dice mi rey se realizara el torneo o no?"pregunto jon.A

"¿lord connington dice que los preparativos estarian listos en 3 lunas?"pregunto rhaegar

"3 o 4 su majestad pero si podran estar listos"dijo jon.C

"y quien propone exactamente mi señor para que sea la casa anfitriona mi señor"dijo tywin

"yo estube pensando y creo que la casa tully tiene la mejor disponiblidad para realizarlas"dijo jon.C

"entonces que dice su alteza ¿celebraremos este torneo?"pregunto varys

luego de la pregunta rhaegar se quedo pensando durante un tiempo considerando todo lo propuesto

"mis señores e tomado una decicion" dijo rhaegar atrayendo la atencion de todos en la "con medida en estos ultimos tiempos de paz y prosperidad es justo celebrarlos de forma que todos lo puedan disfrutar, por esta razon yo decreto que en 4 lunas se celebrara el torneo mas grande nunca antes haya avido, 10 diaz de juegos y concursos, junto a todas la casas nobles de poniente"

"entendido mi señor ire a iniciar los preparativos"dijo jon.C levantandose y saliedo de la sala

"Si eso es todo por ahora mi señores pueden retirarse"dijo rhaegar

Y asi poco a poco la sala fue despejada solo quedando rhaegar y arthur en la sala

* * *

**Bueno eso seria todo espero que les guste recuerden si tienen una duda pregunten que intentare responderla hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola como se encuentran aquí hay otro capitulo espero que les guste **

**no soy dueños del mundo de canción de hielo y fuego ni ninguno de sus personajes todos pertenecen a george RR martín **

* * *

**DESEMBARCO DEL** ** REY**

" **absurdo** " detectó aegon al mismo tiempo que usaba su espada de práctica para parar un golpe descendente de su oponente quedando cara a cara el uno con el otro, en un momento aegon lanzo un cabezazo a la cara de su oponente haciendo que este retrocediera para luego dar un golpe con su espada a la muñeca haciendo que soltara la espada seguido de otro golpe al muslo izquierdo dejando de rodillas a su adversario, una vez en esa posición tomo el mango de su espada con sus manos para luego levantar la y encestar un golpe lateral a la cien de su oponente dejándolo en el piso inconsciente

"si estas enojado hoy, deberías tranquilizarte un poco este es el tercer guardia que noqueas y apenas iniciamos hace 2 horas" dijo theon mientras vio al hombre boca abajo en el suelo

"tu no entiendes, mi padre mi propio padre me esta enviando al otro lado del mundo a un lugar donde podría asesinarme y botar sabe donde mi cadáver y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de pedir mi opinión" dijo aegon con ira

"es el rey no debe pedir la opinión de nadie para hacer lo que quiera" dijo theon

"LA MÍA SI SOY SU HEREDERO SIN CUALQUIER ESBIRRO SACRIFICA BLE QUE PUEDE REEMPLAZAR" grito con ira

"tranquilízate si es tu seguridad lo que te preocupa no creo que mares marinas inofensivo" dijo mientras señalaba al hombre inconsciente "ademas que te acompañaran dos de los caballeros mas letales del mundo y un ejercito de 1000 hombres que te preocupa" dijo theon

"tu no entiendes que mi padre simplemente haya ignorado mi opinión y mi haya mandado significa que no me respeta y si no me respeta puede que a la hora de la sucesión me deje de lado" dijo aegon sonando mas preocupado que enojado

"y por quien te reemplazara por aemond, sin ofender pero ese chico es demasiado engreído y arrogante para el bien de cualquiera" dijo theon con una sonrisa

"ya lo se pero padre ignora eso" dijo aegon

"y además porque las quejas son uno de los lugares más exóticos del mundo lleno de mujeres exóticas, las mujeres imaginarias de todas las razas, colores y sabores, sera como estar en un buffet" dijo theon con la sonrisa más grande

"si eso será de lo poco bueno que tendrá este viaje" dijo aegon con la misma sonrisa

"USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR COMO SEÑORITAS Y PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR" grito ser alliser desde el otro lado del campo

"acabo de vencer al guardia que me envió" dijo aegon sin prestar mucho interés

"OTRA VEZ" dijo alliser molesto "ESE ERA EL TERCER GUARDIA"

"eso es lo que yo le dije" dijo theon

"PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR ENTRE USTEDES" grito ser alliser para luego voltearse a ver a su hermano

"ya oíste greyjoy, espero que me des mas pelea que los otros" dijo aegon apuntando con su espada de práctica hacia theon

"recuerde que en nuestro ultimo duelo te dejamos en el suelo" dijo theon mientras tomaba su posición

"un golpe de suerte único que no se repite dos veces" dijo aegon mientras también tomaba su posición

"ya veremos eso" dijo theon

"¿Cómo quieres perder exactamente al desarme o al primero de cinco puntos?"

"que sean tres y el perdedor le invita a la visita al burdel de chataya al ganador" dijo theon confiado

"entonces prepárate para pagar, hoy se me antoja tal vez dos" dijo aegon con una sonrisa

luego de que termino ese intercambio de palabras theon avanza lanzando una estocada, aegon reacciono rápidamente colocando su espada horizontalmente recibiendo este impacto, aegon aplicando mas fuerza en su espada hizo retroceder a theon, aprovechando ese momento aegon lanzo un golpe horizontal hacia el cuello de theon , este al ver esto reacciono rápidamente bajando la cabeza provocando que el golpe pasara de largo, theon al ver una abertura en su oponente lanzo una estocada ala cara de aegon, este de manera rápida lo esquivo apartando la cara en ultimo momento rozando la espada su mejilla derecha, luego de estos dos retrocedieron dos pasos volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales

"eso serio un punto para mi" dijo theon con una sonrisa

"no sabes que por desfigurar la cara de tu príncipe puedo hacer que te ejecuten" dijo aegon sin apartar la mirada de theon

"tu iniciaste, intentas romperme el cuello o que" dijo theon también mirando fijamente a aegon

luego de eso aegon fue el primero en reaccionar avanzando rápidamente cortando el espacio que los separaba lanzando un golpe vertical el cual theon bloque con facilidad usando su propia espada pero aegon en un movimiento veloz lanzo un rodillazo al estomago de theon sacándole el aire y cayendo de espaldas, mientras theon estaba en el suelo recuperando el aire aegon puso la punta de su espada en su pecho

"eso serio un punto para mi" dijo aegon con una sonrisa

"COFF COFF QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO" dijo theon molesto

"¿Qué? Creí que estarían luchando no cosiendo" dijo aegon como si nada

"con que así quieres jugar pues entonces juguemos" dijo theon volviendo a su guardia

aegon con una sonrisa también lo hizo, ambos avanzaron hacia el frente al mismo tiempo chocando sus espadas quedando frente a frente, theon establece aprovechando la cercanía hizo un barrido de pierna provocando de aegon cayera theon aprovechando esto intento golpearlo con su espada, aegon reacciono de inmediato dando un salto para volver a estar de pie y una vez de pie lanzo una patada a la cara del theon que dio directo en su objetivo, retrocediendo unos pasos theon sacudió la cabeza para después de escupir un diente, luego de esto aegon regresó un arremeter contra theon, este al ver como aegon se acercaba con rapidez retrocedió intentando ganar espacio entre ellos, esto hasta que su espalda choco contra una de las paredes del patio de entrenamiento, aegon al ver esto carga a toda velocidad hacia theon,en el ultimo momento antes de que la espada de aegon golpeara a theon este se movió a un lado provocando que la espada chocara contra la pared, en ese momento theon lanzo un tajo vertical ala muñeca derecha de aegon provocando que este suelte su espada

"y con eso ya son dos para mi y uno para ti" dijo theon

"supongo que ya te e dado suficiente ventaja, es hora de pelear enserio" dijo aegon volviendo a tomar su espada para luego lanzarse contra theon lanzando una ráfaga de golpes rápidos y duros los cuales apenas podías bloquear theon, al poco tiempo de esto theon resibio un impacto en el costado derecho para luego recibir otro en el hombro derecho y un tercer golpe usando la empuñadura de la espada en un puñetazo que dejo a theon en el suelo

"y con eso vamos dos a dos" dijo aegon mientras se daba la vuelta

theon pronto se levanto y escupió otro diente

"ya van dos, unos cuantos golpes mas y podre hacerme un collar" dijo aegon

"ya veremos eso" dijo theon cerrando el espacio entre el y aegon quedando frente a frente para luego lanzar un cabezazo a la cara de aegon quien lo resibio haciéndolo retroceder, aprovechando esta theon comenzó a lanzar los mayos ráfaga de golpes hacia aegon, este los esquivo de manera rápida hasta que lanzo una estocada directo al pecho de theon quien reacciono esquivándola y parando de atacar en ese momento aegon comenzó a atacar con el doble de velocidad de antes provocando que theon adoptara la defensa y retrocediera constantemente, en un momento con un movimiento ágil aegon mando a volar la espada de theon, una vez así aegon se preparo para encestar una estocada cuando

"AEGON" alguien grito

"¿Qué?" Dijo aegon parando para voltear a ver quien lo llamaba resultando ser su tía daenerys quien lo llamaba desde un balcón

en ese momento de distracción theon se lanzo a agarrar su espada y luego lanzarse hacia adelante y golpear la mano de aegon para luego hacer otro barrido haciendo que cayera al suelo y colocando su espada en su cuello

"y con eso yo gano" dijo theon con una sonrisa aun con su espada en el cuello de aegon

"eso no cuenta me distrajeron" dijo aegon mientra de un manotazo a la espada para quitarla de su cuello

"claro que cuenta, espero que tengas el dinero porque enserio dos chicas ahora" dijo theon

"AEGON, RHAENYS TE NECESITA" volvió a gritar daenerys desde el balcón

"sera mejor que valla a ver que pasa" dijo aegon mientras recogía su espada y la ponía en su puesto para luego proceder a quitarse el equipo protector

"te veré luego" dijo theon aun con su sonrisa

una vez salio del patio de entrenamiento hacia una de las salas comunes de la fortaleza donde se encuentra su tía quien llamaba, una vez llego a la puerta viola que estaba siendo custodiada por ser barristan selmy

"ser barristan es bueno verlo" dijo aegon dedicando una sonrisa al guardia real

"también es bueno verlo príncipe" dijo ser barristan devolviendo le la sonrisa

cuando ser barristan abrió la puerta para que pueda pasar vio que en la habitación estaba siendo ocupada por una docena de damas las cuales de encontrarban dispersadas por la habitación, cuando miro al frente pudo ver a su hermana sentada frente a una mesa redonda ya su lado se encuentraban dos de sus primas las llamadas serpientes de arena, nymeria y tyene arena todas se encuentranban contienen copas las cuales parecían contener vino y encima de la mesa se reciben otra copa

nymeria es una mujer delgada y esbelta como un junco con el cabello negro lizo en una larga trenza entretejida con hilos de cobre, posee unos ojos oscuros y unos pómulos altos junto con unos labios carnosos y una piel blanca

tyene es rubia con ojos azules tan profundos como el océano y unos hoyuelos florecientes de sus mejillas ella tendrá el pelo suelto llegando casi hasta la espalda baja ademas de tener una figura bien definida que volvería a cualquier hombre loco

"me llamabas querida hermana" dijo aegon de pie frente a ellas

"querido hermano es bueno verte" dijo rhaenys ignorando su comentario "es bueno que hallas decido venir a acompañarnos siéntate si gustas" dijo rhaenys señalando la silla del otro lado de la mesa, aegon viendo que no le iban un respondedor se envió al frente " suponga que querrás algo de beber, mya "del fondo de la habitación a una mujer alta con el cabello negro como el carbono que llega hasta los hombros y los ojos azules eléctricos tan profundos que pueden perder en ellos, esta tenia una jarra de vino en las manos y procedimiento a vertir su contenido en la copa vacía en la mesa

"gracias" dijo aegon tomando un trago de la copa "buen vino"

"es del ultimo enviado del rejo" dijo tyene

"muy bien hermanito pasemos a la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, pero supongo que necesitamos algo de privacidad" dijo rhaenys mientras extendía su copa para que la volvieran a llenar y luego dar un aplauso provocando que todas las damas

"por lo que rhaenys nos dijo seras envió un volantis en las próximas semanas" dijo nymeria mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

"si pero ¿porque les interesa eso a ustedes?" pregunto aegon

"como sabrás hermanito la madre de nym es una noble de volantis" dijo rhaegal

"si y que" dijo aegon

"últimamente con los constantes ataques a barcos ávido una disminución en el comercio con volantis eso provocando ciertas amenazas no pueden moverse como antes y existe el riesgo de que puedan ser robadas", dijo rhaenys

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la madre de nym?" Pregunto aegon

"queremos que durante tu viaje a volantis transporta unas cajas y cuando llegues se las entregues a la madre de nym" dijo tyene

"¿Y qué contienen esas cajas exactamente?" Pregunto aegon

"nada de tu incumbencia" dijo rhaenys "pero si realizas esta simple tarea sin que sea descubierto y el contenido de la caja llega intacto, entonces seras recompensado de gran manera" dijo mientras colocaba una bolsa encima de la mesa

aegon tomo la bolsa para luego abrirla y ver que estaba llena de monedas de oro

"hay dentro hay ciento cincuenta dragones de oro, tiene esto bien y dos bolsas más como esta esperando esperando" dijo nymeria

"¿Y porque me lo piden a mi y no a otra persona?" Pregunto aegon

"porque querido hermano transportar estas cajas es de suma importancia y utilizar cualquier otro medio podría llegar a ser muy riesgoso", dijo rhaenys seria

"quieres que llevemos de contrabando unas cajas las cuales no conozco se contenido hacia un lugar en el podríamos entrar en guerra" dijo aegon

"tu no harás nada lo único que harás sera que ciertas cajas sean transportadas a la madre nym, nosotras haremos el resto" dijo tyene

"aun así suena como algo riesgoso para mi" dijo aegon "si voy a hacer algo así no lo haré por menos de mil dragones dorados" dijo terminando de tomar su copa de vino

"debes estar bromeando si crees que te pagaremos eso" dijo tyene

"entonces supongo que no me necesito" dijo aegon levantarse para irse

"espera" dijo rhaenys "tendrás los mil dragones pero solo si eres capas de entregar la carga completa sin ningún incidente, eso significa que si una sola caja se pierde o es confiscada ya no se te pagara entiendes"

"lo que digas, entonces es un trato" dijo aegon tomando la bolsa de la mesa para luego salir de la habitación

luego de que aegon saliera de la habitación tyene hablo

"enserio vas a darle la bienvenida a los mil dragones si lo logra, es demasiado"

"querida prima para lo que ganaremos después de esto mil dragones no serán casi nada" dijo confiados

"si es que aegon logra realizar esta tarea sin ser descubierto" dijo nym

"incluso si aegon es descubierto no existe rasgo alguno que guié las cajas a nosotras" dijo rhaenys

"y si nos llega a delatar" dijo nym con preocupación

"si aegon es tan tonto como para ser descubierto, no tener poder alguno en volantis, serio apresado y luego lanzado a las mazmorras donde nadie lo escucharía, ademas de que no existe rastro alguno que lleve esas cajas a nosotras" dijo rhaenys confiada

"si tu lo dices" dijo nym tomando otro trago de su copa

* * *

después de aquella conversación con su hermana los días de aegon fueron pasando sin ningún incidente hasta que había llegado el día en queegón partirá en su viaje, en esa mañana toda la familia se reunirá en el puerto para poder despedir al príncipe, esto provoco que mucha gente se reunirá para ver a toda la familia real reunida y ver como el príncipe se embarcaba en su viaje

aegon usar un jubón de seda de color rojo y negro de manga larga con pantalones negros y botas de cuero, sobre los hombros llevados una capa de seda roja como la sangre, en el pecho lleva un broche de plata con la forma de tres dragones escupiendo fuego y había rubís en donde deberían estar sus ojos, en su cadera se vieron atada una espada, esta estaba en su vaina, en el pomo de la espada se verán la cabeza de un dragón

mientras se estaban dando los últimos preparativos para el viaje aegon se fue un despedir de su familia, se acerco primero a su madre quien al tenerlo cerca de lo atrapo en un abrazo muy fuerte

"madre no me estas dejando respirar" dijo aegon con dificultad

"perdóname es que no soporto verte marchar" dijo elia con lagrimas en los rabillos de los ojos "por favor prométeme que no harás nada imprudente cuando estés y busques escuchar todo lo que te diga ser arthur y ser jaime" termino de decir

"lo haré madre" dijo aegon, para luego recibir otro abrazo de su madre y luego recibir un beso de su parte en el frente, luego de eso se paro en frente de su abuela

"mírate tan solo hace poco eras un pequeño niño que solo corría por toda la fortaleza sacudiendo su espada fingiendo ser el conquistados y ahora vas a una misión diplomática, cuídate y procura volver en una pieza" dijo rhaella mientras lo abrazaba

"si claro abuela" dijo aegon liberándose del abrazo

luego paso a donde se encuentran sus hermanos daeron y naerys

"cuídense y no hagan nada que yo no hagan" dijo aegon arrodillándose para estar ala altura de daeron

"tu también cuídate" dijo naerys

"y recuerden no dejen que aemond los maltrate" dijo aegon

"no lo aremos" dijo naerys mientras iba y abrazaba a su hermano y luego de lo suelta daeron avanza y el también lo abraza, luego de ese paso a su tía daenerys

"querida tía" dijo aegon parando se enfrente con una sonrisa

"sobrino" dijo con fríamente

"supongo que no nos veremos por un tiempo" dijo acercándose

dando un paso atrás para alejarse daenerys "espero que tu viaje salga bien querido sobrino" dijo de igual manera

"yo también lo espero" dijo aegon para luego pasar a donde su otro tío que lo esperaba con una expresión serena en su rostro

"sobrino espero que seas capas de cumplir esta tarea sin inconveniente" dijo viserys con superioridad

"lo haré" dijo serio

"espero que no te mantén eso haría que pensaran que los targaryens son debiles" dijo aun con superioridad

"lo mismo digo tío, después de todo yo quisiera estar para ver como mueres" dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro haciendo que viserys cambiara su expresión serena a una enojada, para luego pasar un reírse

"jajajaja que cosas dices querido sobrino" dijo viserys mientras mantenía su sonrisa, luego de eso paso a donde se encuentra se otro hermano, aemond

"supongo que es el momento en que nos decimos que nos queremos y nos abrazamos" dijo aemond con impaciencia mientras miraba a su hermano mayor a los ojos

"se supone" dijo aegon

"entonces sabrás que no haré nada de eso" dijo con el mismo tono

"si lo se" dijo aegon soltando un suspiro "cuídate quieres y procura no matar ningún gato"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", Dijo aemond con ira

"nos vemos hermano" dijo aegon ignorando su pregunta y pasando por pararse frente a su hermana rhaenys "supongo que esto es un adiós"

"mas bien seria hasta hasta luego" dijo rhaenys con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo, mientras se abrazaban rhaenys aprovecho la cercanía para susurrarle "las cajas ya están en los barcos, son las que tienen una marca de pintura en la parte de arriba, recuerda si no logras entregarlas todas no te pagare "

"tranquila, todo ira bien" le respondió aegon, para luego separarse y ir a pararse en frente de su padre

"padre" dijo aegon mirando a los ojos a su padre

"hijo" dijo rhaegar serio "es hora de que demuestres porque eres mi heredero"

"lo haré no debes preocuparte" dijo aegon

"recuerda que junto a ti no solo estarán ser arthur y ser jaime también estará el nieto de rickard stark, debes dar una buena impresión" dijo rhaegar aun serio

"si padre" dijo aegon para luego dar una vuelta para dirigirse al barco

"espera" dijo rhaegar haciendo que aegon parara en su lugar para luego ver como su padre avanzara y le diera un abrazo "cuídate y no mueras"

"si padre" dijo devolviendo el abrazo, luego de eso se separó del para luego volver a avanzar hacia donde el código de barras esperaba

una vez que aegon subió al barco este comenzó a zarpar

* * *

**MYR**

el mercado de myr, tan exuberante y lleno de vida y ruido, podría ver todo tipo de personas, altos, bajos, hombres y mujeres, hiendo de una tienda a otra, en todo ese revuelo se podría ver a un grupo de hombres con ropas de cuero y lana poca afectada para el clima pero no afectados, estos estaban bien armados y mientras caminaban la gente se apartaba luego de caminar varios metros más se detuvieron frente a un edificio, fuera de este se afectaron otro grupo más grande de hombres vestidos de igual manera, el edificio era de tres pisos de altura con múltiples ventanas abiertas y una puerta ancha en ella se declaró un letrero que indicaría _el palacio del rey_ , fuera de este se escucharía música saliendo del interior

luego de la llegada del grupo mas pequeño, tres hombres se acercaron al que parecía el líder del grupo, el hombre de la izquierda era enorme, de siete pies de altura, musculoso y con una gran barba castaño rojiza que le cubría la parte de abajo de la cara, tenia el cabello largo cayéndole por detrás de la espalda del mismo color de la barba, el hombre del medio, mas bajo que el anterior pero igual de corpulento, no tenia barba, tenia el pelo largo de color castaño, tenia dos colas a los lados de la cara ademas de otra cayéndole por la espalda de color castaño, el ultimo era el mas bajo de los tres, era delgado, con el pelo corto desordenado de color negro, con cejas gruesas, y ojos pálidos

"pudimos encontrarlo se encuentra dentro del burdel" dijo el hombre del medio

"están seguros que era el" dijo el hombre recién llegado este era alto, de complexión delgada y cara alargada con ojos grises y cabello negro largo que le llegaba a los hombros

"si, es el maldito bastardo fue visto entrando en este lugar junto a otros hombres, todos armados, yo digo que entremos por el y acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo el mas grande

"eres estúpido umber, esto podría ser una trampa para matarnos, yo digo que la mayoría se quedará aquí y que un pequeño grupo entre explorar y terminar con los hombres dentro" dijo el de enmedio

"eso podría ser un error, la pelea podría alertarlo y lo podría escapar, debemos rodear el edificio y cubrir todas las salidas" dijo el hombre más bajo de los tres

"eso nos hará perder el tiempo bolton" dijo el mas grande

después de eso los tres iniciados a discutir como iniciar la redada

"CÁLLENSE AHORA" dijo el líder asiendo que los otros tres se detuvieron "recuerden qué toma las decisiones aquí soy yo"

"entonces ¿qué es lo aremos stark?" dijo el mas grande

luego del comentario se quedo pensando, luego de unos segundos regresó a hablar

"eddard quédate aquí y asegúrate de que nadie salga antes de nosotros lo hagamos" dijo asiendo que el hombre del medio asintiera "Domérico lleva varios hombres que cubran un perímetro alrededor del edificio no mayor de 30 metros, si existe otra salida quiero que halla al menos dos hombres para cubrirla "al escuchar eso el hombre bajo asintió" smalljon, tu y yo entraremos con una docena de hombres, recuerden nuestra prioridad es capturarlo pero si no tienen otra opción no lo dejen vivo y no saquen sus armas a menos que los amenacen primero, recuerden no llamen demasiado la atención "

"entendido" dijeron los tres hiendo a alistar a sus hombres para realizar las órdenes dadas

"y que se supone que haré yo jon" dijo una voz por detrás del llamado jon, cuando volteo a ver quien lo llamo se topo con un chico tan alto como bolton, era esbelto y larguirucho con ojos color azul oscuro, con pestañas largas, no tenia barba alguna, ademas de que su cabello era de color plateado corto bien peinado

"tu ve a los mueles y supervisa el cristal" dijo jon

"oye no puedes hacerme un lado cuando ya casi lo atrapamos" dijo el chico

"si, si puedo porque se supone que estamos aquí por un enviado de cristal no por un fugitivo, necesitamos a alguien que este haya para evitar llamar la atención y ese seras tu" dijo jon

"y no crees que llamaría la atención un centenar de norteños armados fuera de un burdel" dijo el chico

"primo estas son las ciudades libres, un montón de hombres fuera de un burdel no es tan raro como piensas aquí"

"pero quiero pelear" dijo el chico

"no baelor, esto será peligroso y serio difícil de explicar al rey como su hijo termino herido o muerto en un simple enviado de cristal" dijo jon

"bien iré" dijo baelor, mientras daba la vuelta y se iba seguido por cuatro hombres

"muy bien vamos" dijo jon avanzando hacia la entrada seguida de smalljon junto con otros 12 hombres

una vez dentro, estaban en una gran sala comunitaria, había varios hombres bebiendo y varios con una mujer en las piernas ademas de mas mujeres con poca ropa con bebidas

luego de su llegada una mujer se acerco a ellos, esta era morena, de cabello negro, hermosa y con un gran pecho, esta tenia un vestido muy revelador

"buenas tardes mis señores, que los trae aquí" dijo de manera seductora

"buscamos a alguien" dijo jon

"todos lo hacen, pero cual es su preferencia, tenemos de todo tipo" dijo la mujer

"Estamos buscando a unos hombres, norteños, mas en específico a uno con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho", dijo Jon mientras ponía su mano en su espada, esto puso a la mujer nerviosa

"Ya veo, un hombre así junto con un grupo de norteños han estado aquí desde hace un tiempo", dijo la mujer de manera rápida

"podría mostrarnos donde exactamente es que se encontrarán" dijo jon

"me temo que no se puede" dijo la mujer nerviosa

"ya veo, will" luego de decir eso, el hombre se acerco a la mujer, esta se puso nerviosa y mostró lista para correr y gritar, cuando el hombre saco una bolsa de monedas y el lanzo a sus pies, la mujer una vez vio esto se detuvo y se agacho por la bolsa, dentro había muchas monedas de plata "como podríamos mostrarnos donde se encuentran esos hombres" la mujer volvió a verlos y dijo

"por aquí sigan me" mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, luego subía hasta el tercer piso, los guió hasta un pasillo en el cual tenía cinco puertas cerradas "los hombres que buscan se encuentran en estas habitaciones, el de la cicatriz esta en el fondo, ahora si me disculpan "luego se fue de manera rápida

"smalljon, will, conmigo, el resto vallan por los demás" dijo jon mientras sacaba su espada y se acercaba a la puerta, cuando todos estaban posicionados le dijeron a smalljon "quieres hacer lo honores"

"por supuesto" dijo sacando su espada, "NIEVE" grito para luego lanzar una patada ala puerta derribandola, para luego entrar en la habitación, siguiendo el ejemplo los demás lo imitaron

dentro de la habitación se encuentra una gran cama con varios muebles alrededor, en la cama se encuentran dos prostitutas junto a un hombre, las mujeres asustadas bajaron de la cama y tomaron sus cosas para luego salir de la habitación corriendo

"o vaya si nos es el pequeño gigante y el lobo huargo blanco" dijo el hombre que aun se veía en la cama, este era feo con grandes labios en forma de gusanos, de nariz ancha, tenia el cabello sucio de color negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en el ojo derecho tenia una cicatriz que llega desde la ceja hasta la mejilla, sus ojos eran pequeños y palidos "es bueno verlos otra vez"

"no puedo decir lo mismo ramsey" dijo jon apuntando su espada a ramsey

"ya vamos, levantate puto imbesil que es hora de que te llevemos para que pagues por tus crimenes" dijo smalljon

"ya voy al menos dejenme ponerme los pantalones, no quisiera morir de frio antes de poder llegar" dijo ramsey como si no fuera de la gran cosa

"will sus cosas" dijo jon asciendo que el hombre se acercara para tomar las ropas regadas por el suelo, luego de terminar lanzo la ropa a la cama para darle la bienvenida a jon las armas que tenia

"gracias" dijo ramsey comenzando a ponerse los pantalones

"rapido que no tenemos todo el dia" dijo smalljon

"perdonen pero tengo un pequeño dolor en el hombro, no puedo ponerme la camisa rapido, almenos no sin ayuda" dijo intentando ponerser la camisa pero parando,para luego quejarse

"bien, will ayúdalo"dijo jon aun, will guardo su espada y se acerco lentamente, ya estando cerca ayudo a acomodar la camisa de ramsey

"gracias, eres la persona mas amable que e visto en los últimos meses"dijo ramsey terminando de amarrar la camisa"espero que sepas que esto no es personal "dijo para despues en un movimiento rapido tomar la daga de la cintura y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se la clavo en el cuello, para luego tomar su espada que seguía en su cintura, al ver esto smalljon se lanzo hacia adelante lanzando golpe directo hacia la cabeza de ramsey,este rápidamente se hizo a un lado,provocando que el golpe aterrizara en una almohada comenzando una lluvia de plumas, aprobechando ese espacio de distraccion ramsey corrio hacia la ventana al fondo de la habitacion, al llegar hay salto por la ventana,jon al ver esto fue corriendo a la ventana para ver como ramsey habia aterrisado en el tejado del edificio vesino

"que hacemos"dijo el smalljon

"lleva a los que ya tenemos y has que eddard envie a sus hombres a la persecusion,domeric debe tener el perimetro, no quiero que escape"dijo jon

"entendido,¿que haras tu?"dijo smalljon

"voy detras del bastardo"dijo jon para luego dar varios pasos atras y luego saltar por la ventana aterrizando en el mismo tejado, una vez hay vio que ramsey saltar a otro techo, imitando su accion jon comenzo a correr y ya en el borde volvio a saltar aterrizando en su espalda y rodando volvio a ponerse de pie, pronto comenzo a correr detras de ramsey

ramsey siguio corriendo por los techos y saltando al siguiente cuando en un mal salto termino aterrizando en un balcon, este una vez se levanto siguio corriendo, jon siguiendolo aterriso en balcon y entro en el edificio siguiendo a ramsey, atrabeso corriendo lo que parecia una cosina, derribando a muchas personas en su camino, cuando salio de la cosina, vio a ramsey quien entro a otra sala corriendo,este tambien corrio a dicha sala, en ella se estaba realizando un banquete, ramsey intentando ganar ventaja comenzo a correr por la mesa pisando la comida en su camino, jon intento rodear pero eso le costo mas tiempo, el cual ramsey aprobecho esto y fue asia la siguente ventana para saltar, cuando salto aterriso contra una pared de la cual se sostubo de unas grietas en la estructura, jon al ver eso sin pensarlo retrocedio para ganar impulso y se lanzo en contra de ramsey, que al chocar proboco que se soltara y ambos calleran al suelo golpeandose fuertemente, quedandose adoloridos en el callejon

"eso fue estupido"dijo ramsey con dolor

"si ya me di cuenta"dijo jon igualmente adolorido

ramsey aprovechando la falta momentanea de movilidad de jon saco la daga que habia robado y se lanzo a apuñalar a jon, pero en unos rapidos reflejos pudo parar las manos de ramsey a centimetros de la daga a su cara, ramsey quedo ensima de jon intentando incrustarle su daga en el ojo mientras que jon queria evitar que eso pasara,en un momento de rapidez y debio a la cercania,jon le escupio en la cara a ramsey dandole un momento de distraccion para que pudiera cambiar el angulo de la daga para que chocara contra el suelo, una vez echo eso jon le propino un cabezaso a la cara a ramsey y usando ese espacio jon pudo darse la vuelta y poner a ramsey debajo de el para luego proceder a darle puñetasos con todas su fuerzas,luego de un tiempo jon se detubo, tenia los nudillos llenos de sangre ademas de que la sangre tambien le salpico la cara y en la ropa,ramsey tenia toda la cara ensangrentada,jon viendo que ramsey estaba inconsiente se levanto para luego salir del callejon, y sentarce en la calle a esperar que llegaran los demas

no paso mucho para que domeric junto con otros tres hombres llegaran

"mi señor ¿se encuentra bien?"pregunto domeric viendo la sangre en su cara

"tranquilo doc no es mia"dijo jon para luego levantarse"el que si necesita ayuda es el"dijo volteando al callejon, tres guardias pronto se asercaron y sacaron arrastrando a un ensangrentado e inconciente ramsey"todavia esta vivo y aun lo quiero asi, llevenlo con el maestre rapido para que cure sus heridas, no debe morir hasta que llegemos al norte"dijo dirigiendose a los guardias

"¿que decimos si alguien pregunta como fue que termino asi?"pregunto uno de los guardias

"digan que se metio en una pelea en una cantina y que le toco la peor parte"respondio jon

"si mi señor" dijeron los tres para luego irse y quedar jon junto a domeric

"debemos reunirnos con smalljon y eddard"dijo domeric

"si vamos"dijo jon empesando a caminar

luego de un tiempo pudieron encontrarse con smalljon y eddard

"mi señor ¿que ha pasado?"pregunto eddard

"persegui a ramsey por los techos y pude atraparlo,no sin recibir unos golpes en el camino"dijo jon "¿que paso con los otros?"

"tres se resistieron y tuvimos que matarlos los otros cuatro no dieron mucha pelea, los amarramos y los enviamos a los barcos"dijo eddard

"ya veo, ¿uvo alguna baja?"pregunto jon

"aparte de will otro mas murio, aparte de eso nada"dijo smalljon

"dos e, ¿ya recuperaron los cuerpos?"pregunto jon

"si y ya sobornamos a cualquiera que halla podido ver lo que pasaba y al dueño para evitar cualquier problema"dijo eddard

"bien en tres dias estara listo el cristal, cuando este cargado en las naves nos marchamos entendido"dijo jon

"entendido"dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

* * *

esa noche era luna llena y en el cielo se podiaver lleno de estrellas resplandecientes, en un barco dentro de la cabina del capitan se encontraba sentado jon mientras leia un libro, de pronto la puerta sono

"pase"dijo jon sin sacar la vista de su libro, cuando la puerta de abrio y rebelo que era baelor quien entraba,este tenia una expresion melancolica"primo que haces aqui crei que habias ido con smalljon y eddard a celebrar que hayamos completado nuestro encargo"

"si pero no pude ir,aun sigo pensando que debi ir contigo tal vez si lo ubiera echo will y cressen no hubieran muerto"dijo baelor con melancolia

"tal vez si tengas razon y tu intervencion huviera podido evitar sus muertes pero tambien puede que ellos de todas maneras huvieran muerto,no lo sabemos y no podemos alterar lo que ya paso,lo que si podemos hacer es llevar sus cuerpos devuelta a sus familias y procurar darles un funeral digno,entendiste"dijo jon sin desbiar sus ojos del libro

"si entendi"dijo baelor aun con melancolia mientras bajaba la cabeza y veia a sus rodillas,luego de que permanesieran un tiempo en silencio otra vez se escucho que tocaban la puerta

"pase"volvio a decir jon aun sin dejar de leer el libro

"disculpe mi señor pero a llegado un mensaje dirigido a usted,es de winterfell"dijo el hombre al entrar para luego caminar y poner el pergamino sellado ensima de la mesa

"¿algo mas?"pregunto jon al hombre

"no mi señor eso es todo"dijo rapidamente

"gracias,puedes retirarte"dijo jon, el hombre al escuchar eso iso una reverencia y luego salio rapidamente del camarote,luego de que se fuera jon dejo su libro ensima de la mesa para luego proceder a tomar el pergamino sellado con el lobo huargo de los stark, luego rompio el sello y abrio el pergamino y comenzo a leerlo

"_querido nieto, en la ultima luna hemos resibido una misiva de desembarco del rey en esta explica que el principe aegon realizara un viaje a volantis para calmar las tenciones surgidas de los constantes ataques a naves volantesas, en la misiva tambien exige que dos mil de los hombre que ahora estan a tu mando sean enviados de manera inmediata para reforzar sus fuerzas, por esto le pido alargar mas su estadia en essos para poder cumplir las ordenes reales_

_Firma lord rickard stark, señor de invernalia y guardian del norte"_

"baelor quiero que busques a smalljon,eddard y domeric y los traigas aqui enseguida"dijo jon inmediatamente luego de terminar de leer la carta

"¿porque que dice el pergamino?"dijo baelor

"has lo que te dije primero y lo sabras"dijo jon de manera seria

"esta bien"dijo levantandose y saliendo del camarote

paso un tiempo antes de que baelor volviera seguido por los demas

"para que nos has mandado a llamar stark"dijo smalljon

"e resibido un mensaje de invernalia, de mi abuelo comunicandome algo que cambiara nuestros planes"dijo jon

"¿que es lo que dice exactamente?"pregunto domeric

jon luego le paso el pergamino para que lo leyera, estuvieron un tiempo en silencio mientras leian la carta y se la pasaban al siguiente

"¿que es exactamente lo que significa esto?"pregunto domeric

"significa que en tres dias en vez de marchar al norte nos dirijiremos a volantis, bueno la mayoria, smalljon tu y tus hombres junto con trescientos boltons transportaran a los pricioneros devuelta al norte"dijo jon

"¿porque yo debo ser el que se vaya?"pregunto smalljon

"porque de todos aqui eres el que tiene mas probabilidad de retar al principe o a otro noble de volantis a una pelea o insultarlo y si vamos a proteger al principe que quiere evitar una crisis no quiero que por una estupides se inicie otra"dijo jon seriamente

"esta bien, ire pero solo porque ya quiero volver a mi hogar lo antes posible"dijo smalljon

"bien quiero que todos avisen a sus hombre y que esten listos en tres dias marchamos"dijo jon golpeando su puño contra la mesa cerrando la conversacion

* * *

**bueno perdon por la demora pero inicie clases ase poco y apenas tengo tiempo libre, bueno espero que les guste **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola **de nuevo, solo quiero decir que es canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenecen sino a george RR ****martin**

* * *

**MAR ANGOSTO**

el barco se tambaleaba mientras las olas lo golpeaban, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que partió del desembarco del rey y hasta ahora el viaje no había tenido ningún incidente, ya era mediodía y no se vio rastro del príncipe en la borda del barco, solo la visión de los marineros trabajando y dos hombres estaban batiendo en un duelo, ambos se movían con velocidad y habilidad increíble en un punto del duelo uno de los hombres mandó a volar la espada del otro para luego cogerla con su otra mano y cruzar las el cuello del otro

"otra vez vuelves a ganar arthur" dijo el hombre alto y de una melena rubia resplandeciente como el sol de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes tan blancos como perlas

"y con eso ya vamos tres a cinco jaime, deberías esforzarte más" dijo el otro mientras retrocedía y le devolvía su espada al otro

"lo podría si podría, los viajes en barco no me sientan bien" dijo jaime

"no me lo recuerdes establece muy verde, creí por un momento que no eras un león sino un sapo, jajajaja" dijo arthur riendose

"si muy gracioso, te pido que por favor no lo menciones cuando volvamos, no quiero que se separe que la guardia real más letal no es capaz de soportar un viaje en bote" dijo jaime con una mezcla de arrogancia y vergüenza en su voz

"el más letal de las guardias reales" dijo arthur con una ceja levantada "a lo mucho eres el segundo más letal, por supuesto después de mi" termino aun conteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

"mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que mi orgullo termine mas herido" dijo jaime "y dime arthur estar emocionado"

"no lo se por que debería" dijo arthur sin mucho interés

"creí que encontrarte con tu sobrino te emocionará" dijo jaime

"más que emocionado estoy preocupado, no e visto a jon en años y no se como podría resultar si el príncipe se encontraran", dijo arthur

"de que te puede preocupar si el chico es el hijo de su padre entonces no creo que pueda causar un gran alboroto antes creo que intenta evitarlo, incluso si viene la mente una vez cuando está en roca casualmente e intente entrar en los túneles, ned me detuvo incluso antes de cualquier poder acercarme "dijo jaime con una sonrisa mientras recordaba

"aunque me gustaría seguir oyendo historias de tu infancia con mi cuñado" dijo con sarcasmo arthur "no es el comportamiento de jon lo que me perturba, siempre fue un niño tranquilo y probablemente eso no haya cambiado"

"¿Entonces porque estas tan preocupado?"

"porque esto es importante si una sola cosa llega a salir mal iniciara una guerra, y supongo que nadie quiere eso" dijo arthur

"incluso si llegara a iniciar una guerra volantis por sí sola no tiene los ejércitos para enfrentarse a todo poniente y estoy hablando sin contar que según rumores podría iniciar otra guerra entre volantis y braavos, eso dejaría aún más reducidos los hombres que podrían enviar contra nosotros "dijo jaime

"Yo no me confiaría en rumores y más aún si se trata de la guerra e incluso podríamos contratar compañías mercenarias para aumentar sus números", dijo arthur acercándose al borde del código de barras y apoyándose en la barandilla

"las compañías cambiaron de lado en cuanto se les dé el suficiente oro" dijo jaime colocándose a su lado

"aun así quisiera evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario" dijo arthur

"eso no pasara te apuesto que lo máximo que pasara sera es que se exija una compensación por las naves atacadas y que prestemos partes de nuestros hombres para la búsqueda y la restricción de dichos piratas" dijo jaime

"que los dioses te oigan" dijo arthur para luego ver al cielo y ver la posición del sol "ya es mediodía, es momento de levantar al príncipe"

"esta bien pero esta vez te toca a ti hacerlo" dijo jaime sin mucho interés

"Por favor no te caigas por la borda mientras no estoy, sin ti no tuve problemas a nadie a quien poder vencer" dijo arthur riendo mientras dejaba su lugar y se dirigía a las habitaciones del príncipe en el código de barras, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta él golpeó dos veces para avisar de su llegada y luego procedió a abrir la puerta, la habitación era amplia con un camastro en la esquina, y un pequeño escritorio, al fondo se divisaba un librero lleno de libros junto con él se encuentra un armario de gran tamaño, a su lado se encontraban unas cortinas de terciopelo verde evitando que la luz entrara a la habitación por la ventana y en el medio de toda la habitación había una cama, esta era grande hecha para albergar a dos personas, tenía sábanas de color azul de seda y tres pares de almohadas rellenas de plumas,en ella se encuentra el aun dormido heredero al trono de hierro, este estaba boca abajo con la cara en una almohada y las sabanas solo le cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, "es hora de que se levante su alteza" dijo mientras se dirigía al fondo del camarote y abría las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara en el camarote

"ser arthur debería mandarte a azotar por interrumpir el preciado sueño de tu príncipe" dijo aegon con sueño mientras se enderezaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos

"lo siento mi príncipe pero es momento de que se levante ya es mediodía y no puede solo dormir todo el viaje" dijo arthur

"porque no, no hay nada más entretenido que hacer aqui hasta que lleguemos a volantis, a menos que quieras ser mi bufón y entretenerme" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro aegon mientras se levantaba de la cama

"aunque me sienta tentado por el honor de pasar de ser su guardia a su bufón tenga que rechazarlo su alteza, pero si busca algo para mantenerse entretenido ser jaime y yo hemos estado practicando duelos en la cubierta del código de barras si es que llega a interesar "dijo ser arthur

"por ahora paso no quisiera pasar mi día siendo golpeado mi buen ser, creo que mi orgullo no lograría soportarlo" dijo aegon mientras caminaba al armario para poder cambiarse de su ropa de dormir a su ropa habitual

"eso me halaga mi príncipe y estoy seguro que a ser jaime tambien lo hara, pero estoy seguro que hacer un poco de actividad no le hará daño y de todas las formas será mejor que quedarse todo el dia en su camarote leyendo libros viejos y comiendo queso y uvas "dijo ser arthur serio

"bueno ser arthur tienes un buen punto y además tiene dos semanas que no practico, creo que me vendrá bien el calentamiento, pero antes de eso ser arthur cuando salgas envía por favor envía alguien que me traiga comida que muero de hambre" dijo aegon mientras se colocaba una camisa de seda de color rojo con toques negros en el cuello y en las muñecas

"muy bien mi príncipe lo haré enseguida, lo veré en la cubierta una vez que haya roto el ayuno" dijo ser arthur para luego salir del camarote una vez afuera del camarote del príncipe no tardó en encontrar un miembro de la tripulación, una vez lo vio a su atención para que viniera hacia él "el príncipe quiere que le envíen comida a su camarote lo más pronto posible"

"si ser enseguida" dijo el hombre para luego salir corriendo

una vez arreglado la situación con el príncipe, arthur cambió de nuevo a la cubierta del código de barras cuando se arrepiente el código de barras se encuentra bruscamente hacia un lado haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, una vez lo recuperó dijo "esa fue fuerte y esperemos que sea la única "para luego lanzar una pequeña oración esperando que los dioses lo escuchen

* * *

**TIERRAS DE LA DISCORDIA**

"Todavía creo que es la idea más pésima", dijo Baelor con preocupación estando montado en un caballo rojizo, este puesto puesto una cota de malla de acero y encima de esta poseía un peto de cuero hervido con pantalones de cuero y en los brazos. brazaletes de cuero con lana que le cubrían desde los codos hasta las muñecas dejando las manos sin protección, en la espalda colgando un arco compuesto y una carcaj llena de flechas y en su cintura una daga decorada con joyas la cual tenía la cabeza de un dragón con ojos de rubí en ella

junto a él se encontró jon que igual que el que había montado en un caballo tan negro como la noche, puesto un peto de cuero gris con la forma de un lobo aullando en el pecho con hombreras de acero y guanteletes que cubrían todo su brazo y una capa de piel de lobo, en su cintura usada una espada bastarda y una pequeña hacha arrojadiza

al lado de jon se encontraron su lobo huargo fantasma, casi tan grande como el caballo que estaban montando con el pelaje tan blanco y espeso como la nieve y los ojos rojos como la sangre que corría por sus venas que harían que hasta el más valiente se lo pensara dos veces antes de recientemente acercarse a él

ambos se encuentran en una colina mientra veían como una columna de hombres avanza a través del terreno, estos estaban divididos en tres columnas, es la primera se encontraban los hombres a pie todos los vestidos con cuero hervido y llevaban todo tipo de armas desde lanzas, hachas, espadas, mazos y arcos, en la segunda columna se encuentran los hombres a caballo, con armaduras listas y preparados para luchar y en la última de las columnas se encuentran los carros que lleva sus suministros para el viaje siendo resguardados y llevados de manera rápida para no retrasar el avance

mientras seguían viendo como la marcha de los hombres continuaba, jon le respondió a baelor "a menos que sugieras una manera de llegar rápido a volantis la escucho"

"pudimos haber tomado los barcos y dirigirnos a tyrosh y lys para luego ir a volantis" dijo baelor volteandolo a mirar

"eso es tomaría casi el doble de tiempo de lo que esto nos llevará, debemos estar en volantis lo más pronto posible y no hay tiempo para pasear" dijo jon serio sin dejar de ver a los hombres marchar

"tal vez pero al menos si fuéramos por ahí podríamos recargar nuestras provisiones y no podríamos con la amenaza constante de que podríamos ser atacados en cualquier momento en cualquier dirección" dijo baelor de manera preocupada

"Tenemos las provisiones adecuadas hasta llegar a valysar y una vez ahí después de conseguir provisiones tomaremos unos barcos y bajaremos río abajo hasta volantis y si te preocupa el peligro en estas tierras solo es habitada por compañías mercenarias las cuales no les importa pelear a menos que les pagues y pequeñas aldeas las cuales no tienen suficientes hombres y armas para llegar a ser una amenaza "dijo jon

"aun siento desconfianza al pasar por un lugar al que llaman tierras de la discordia" dijo baelor

"tranquilo baelor al paso que vamos habremos salido pronto de las tierras y no vamos a tener ninguna lucha" dijo doméric llegando por detrás montando un caballo castaño oscuro, llevando una armadura oscura y en su cintura con una espada corta junto con un cuchillo para desollar por si acaso hemos enviado exploradores en todas las direcciones para evitar que haya alguna sorpresa "

"esta bien pero aun no me convenzo del todo" dijo baelor

"solo procura estar cerca en todo momento y no enojar a nadie entendió", dijo jon volteando a ver a baelor por primera vez desde que llegaron a hablar

"entendido" dijo baelor asintiendo con la cabeza

"bien, que te ha traído aqui domeric" dijo jon pasando de ver a baelor a domeric

"ha tenido un problema con los carros de suministros, una serpiente espanto a varios caballos al final de la fila, salieron corriendo pero pudimos recuperarlos, por desgracia uno de los carros se ha volcado y arrojado su contenido aunque no todo se perdió y otro de los caballos de un roto una pata y hemos tenido que sacrificarlos, por ahora hemos tenido que parar para poder reacomodar todos los suministros "dijo domeric serio

"ya veo, alguna otra cosa" dijo jon

"no" dijo domeric

"bien ¿cuanto tiempo estaran parados?" preguntas jon

"ya iniciaron así que menos de media hora para que vuelvan a moverse" dijo domeric

"que esté listo en diez minutos" dijo jon

"está bien" dijo domeric espoleando su caballo para dirigirse a transmitir las órdenes

"vamos baelor ya hemos estado parados mucho tiempo" dijo jon haciendo mover su caballo para luego ser seguido de cerca por fantasma

"esperame" dijo baelor siguiendo a jon en su caballo

haci pasaron otros dos días cabalgando solo deteniéndose para comer y al anotero para descansar, al anotador del tercer, se comenzó a armar el campamento cuando en la lejanía se acercaba un jinete a toda velocidad, en cuanto llegó al campamento fue recibido por dos guardias que estaban vigilando el campamento

"cuales son las prisas parece como si estuvieran persiguiendo el mismísimo otro" dijo unos de los guardias

"NECESITO HABLAR CON LORD STARK DE INMEDIATO ES URGENTE" gritó el hombre mientras saltaba de su caballo

los guardias al oír esto se miraron y guiaron rápidamente al explorador a la tiendo más grande del campamento, en la entrada de esta se encontraban otros dos guardias, luego de pasar a dichos guardias el explorador entró a la tienda, esta era amplia, con pieles en el suelo para y cofres llenos de ropa en un lado y dos catres en el fondo para dormir y en el medio se tenían una mesa en la cual estaban comiendo tanto el príncipe baelor con su primo jon stark, en cuanto el explorador entró ambos pararon de comer

"le dije que nadie interrumpió mientras estábamos cenando" dijo jon

"perdone mi señor pero este explorador a llegado y dice que es urgente y que necesita hablar con usted enseguida" dijo uno de los guardia señalado al hombre que todavía se encuentra en la entrada

"bien que pase" dijo jon para que el guardia luego asintió la cabeza para que el explorador pasara

"mi señor, su alteza" dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

"¿Qué es lo tan urgente que tienes que decir como para interrumpir nuestra cena?" jon

"mi señor lo que tengo que decir no puedo esperar ni un momento" dijo el explorador

"¿Y qué es eso exactamente?" pregunto baelor

"mis señores a treinta millas de aqui y podrían ver un khalasar dothraki" dijo el explorador

"dothrakis ¿está seguro de eso?"

"sí mi señor, me e acercado lo más que e ayudará y estoy seguro de lo que eran" dijo el hombre

"bien, guardias" dijo jon asciendo que estos se acercaran

"sí mi señor" dijo uno de ellos

"quiero que busques a un señor bolton ya señor karstark y los traigan aqui enseguida, no me importa que es lo que están haciendo quiero que los traigan entendido" dijo jon levantándose de su

"sí mi señor" dijeron los guardias, para salir a buscar a las personas nombradas

"baelor trae el mapa de los cofres, tu ¿cual es tu nombre?", dijo jon

"lonnel mi señor" dijo el hombre

"bien lonnel ayúdame a despejar la mesa" dijo jon mientras comenzaba a quitar las cosas de la mesa y siendo ayudado rápidamente "bien ahora baelor el mapa"

"lo tengo" dijo baelor cerrando uno de los baúles y acercándose con un pedazo de pergamino inscrito en la mano

"bien, colócalo en la mesa" dijo jon haciéndose a un lado para que baelor pudiera poner encima de la mesa el mapa y luego lo abrió mostrando el dibujo del territorio de las tierras de las ciudades libres, una de las esquinas a una se doblaba hacia adentro así que baelor para sostenerla sacó su daga y la clavó

luego de eso en la tienda entrar en otras dos personas

"mi señor" dijo domeric haciendo tanto él como eddard una reverencia y luego poniéndose otra vez de pie "nos dijeron que nos llamaste"

"de hecho si, necesitamos escuchar algo" dijo jon para luego voltear la mirada a lonnel "diles lo que nos acabas de decir"

"sí mi señor, mis señores soy uno de los exploradores enviados a un registrador las tierras y evitar cualquier peligro, durante mi exploración pude ver un khalasar a treinta millas de aqui tal vez menos para este momento" dijo directamente a domeric y eddard

"¿Un khalasar dothraki está seguro?", Dijo eddard

"sí mi señor para lo que se es un khalasar" dijo lonnel

"¿Por que hay dothrakis en las ciudades libres?" Pregunto baelor

"como sabes baelor los dothraki son un pueblo nómada, se siente moviendo constantemente, eso significa que abandonan constantemente sus tierras para atacar ciudades o pueblo que encuentran a su paso" dijo domeric

"ya veo" dijo baelor

"¿En qué dirección exactamente se encuentran?" Probablemente jon

"al sur de nuestra posición actual mi señor", dijo lonnel señalando un punto en el mapa, domeric y eddard se acercaron para ver donde señalaba el mapa

"bien y pudiste ver cuántos eran" dijo jon

"no podría precisar pero por lo que vi podría ser entre tres o cuatro mil" dijo lonnel

"bien" dijo jon para luego tomar una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón y sacar varias monedas y colocar tres de cobre en donde se encuentran los dothraki y dos de plata en su ubicación "¿algo más que debas comunicarse?"

"no mi señor" dijo lonnel

"bien retírate" dijo jon, al escuchar eso lonnel regresó a hacer otra reverencia y saliendo de la tiendo

"entonces ¿qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer?"

"puede que aún no se separe de nuestra presencia así que podemos escabullirnos sin que se den cuenta" dijo domeric

"eso podría funcionar, pero también puede de separarse de nuestra presencia e intente atacarnos por sorpresa por la espalda cuando los hayamos rebasado" dijo eddard

"desde cuando los dothraki atacan por la espalda, si no nos han ataca solo existen dos razones" dijo jon mirando en el mapa "la primera es que como dijo domeric es que no nos han notado" paro por un momento

"¿Cual es la otra?" Pregunto baelor

"la segunda es que no sea en sí un khalasar" dijo jon

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dudas eddard

"los khalasar son en sí la unión de grupos más pequeños llamados khas los cuales son dirigidos por un ko el cual está bajo el mando del khal de dicho khalasar, si la segunda es cierta la razón por la que no nos han atacado es porque el ko debe de estar esperando al resto del khalasar ya su khal para exterminarlos "dijo jon

"¿Cómo es que conoces tanto sobre los dothraki?"

"cuando era niño mi madre me hizo estudiar la cultura de los pueblos de essos, dijo que era por si alguna vez terminaba en una situación en la que tenía que dirigirse aquí, eso podría ayudar a salir de problemas" dijo jon

"dejando de lado que tu madre te haya preparado por alguna vez tuvieras que huir a essos, significa que este khalasar es más grande de los que en realidad sabemos la pregunta es qué tanto" dijo eddard

"no podría decirlo pero lo que sí podría decirte es que ya sea que se haya dado cuenta o no siguen siendo una amenaza" dijo jon

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que podríamos hacer?"

"yo digo que los enfrentemos ahora, usemos la noche y el factor sorpresa para movernos y atacar ahora que están detenidos y desprevenidos" dijo eddard

"eso podría ser buena idea pero aun así ya sea sea el khalasar completo o no, nos superan en número y podríamos llegar a perder incluso con el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado" dijo domeric

"y si en vez de pelear enviamos una ofrenda para que nos dejen en paz" dijo baelor

"sin ofender alteza pero esa idea es estúpida" dijo eddard directamente

"¿Por qué lo dice señor karstark?" Dijo baelor

"porque incluso si enviamos ofrendas a los dothraki eso no garantiza que no nos ataquen" dijo eddard

"¿Cuántos hombres de caballería infantería y arqueros poseemos poseemos?"

"tenemos setecientos hombres de caballería, cuatrocientos arqueros y novecientos hombres de infantería, todos bien armados", dijo domeric

"los dothraki son completamente caballería, pero desde sus caballos son capaces de disparar flechas y pelear perfectamente" dijo eddard

"sin contar que según lo que cuentan son casi invencibles en campo abierto" dijo baelor

"ese casi es lo que podemos utilizar, los dothraki son demasiado peligrosos en campo abierto pero son guerreros indisciplinados eso los vuelve más fáciles de lidiar ya que su única táctica son sus cargas de caballería" dijo eddard

"tal vez pero eso no los vuelve más fáciles de lidiar" dijo jon "ahora mismo solo podemos estar seguros de dos cosas, que nos superan en número y que podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, eso nos deja con una sola opción para poder reaccionar" dijo jon

"¿Cual seria esa?" Pregunto baelor

"tendremos que atacar primero" dijo jon "tal vez nos superen en numero pero como dijo eddard los dothraki son solo caballería eso significa que si somos capaces de atacarlos antes de que puedan montar sus caballos estaran casi indefensos" dijo jon

"siempre están montados en sus caballos como vamos a sorprenderlos fuera de ellos" dijo eddard

"de noche, llevaremos un ataque a escala directamente a su campamento, domeric llevaras una veintena de hombre al campamento y te infiltraras en, cuando estés hay quiero que inicien una distracción muy grande lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la mayoría del compamento "dijo jon

"¿que clase de distracción?"pregunto domeric

"sorpréndeme"dijo jon

"mientras domeric hace eso que haremos los otros"dijo eddard

"eddard dirigiras a la infantería y a los arqueros y los llevarás aqui"dijo jon mientras movía una de las monedas que los representaban al lado de la izquierda de los que representaba los dothraki"mientras haces eso yo dirigiré la caballería por aqui"colocando la otra moneda en el lado derecho

"quieres golpear los por dos flancos eso seria bueno si no nos superaran en numero"dijo baelor

"y por eso es la distracción, mientras los dothraki están desconcentrados la caballería los atacara por este lado, al mismo tiempo la infantería y los arqueros inician a atacar por el otro lado centrarse mayormente en los caballos, liberenlos o matenlos pero eviten que lleguen a ellos, la caballería destruira arrasa con todo desde su paso deben hacer lo mismo"dijo jon

"¿como sabremos cuando atacar?"pregunto eddard

"Poco despues de que inicie la distraccion enviare a fantasma hacia ti cuando llegue atacaras"dijo jon

"entendido"dijo eddard

"bien pero que hare yo"dijo baelor

"tu iras conmigo, no confío en dejarte solo en esta situación"dijo jon mirándolo"¿alguien mas tiene una duda?"

eddard alzó la mano"como sabremos cuando atacar"

"en el momento que oigan el sonido del cuerno"dijo jon"recuerda sean rápidos y precisos en el momento que inicie el ataque no quiero perder hombres innecesariamente"

"si"dijeron domeric y eddard al mismo tiempo

"bien vayan a preparar a las tropas debemos movernos, cada dia que pasa es un dia que les damos para atacarnos, mañana en la mañana debe estar listo para el ataque"dijo jon

y luego de esas palabras domeric y eddard hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a preparar todo

"que crees que pase una vez que ganemos"dijo baelor viendo el mapa

"si es un kas entonces el khalasar entero no debe estar lejos pero considerando que hasta ahora hemos recibido noticias de ellos significa que deben estar a una distancia significativa así que una vez que ganemos deberemos movernos mucho más rápido que antes para evitar toparnos con el khalasar entero"dijo jon"será mejor que vayas a descansar mañana no podrás hacerlo"

"lo que digas"dijo baelor caminando hacia su catre y luego acostándose

* * *

la noche era fría en ese momento mientras en el horizonte se divisaban las luces de varias fogatas encendidas para mantener iluminado el campamento, mientras que la mayoría dormía o yacia en su tienda todavía se podía ver a grupos de hombres reunidos alrededor de fogatas mientras reían y bebían, en la fogata mas alejada del campamento se encontraban sentados seis dothrakis

"jajaja gichii khüü yamar ch bolomj oldoogüi, ter namaig zodokhyg khicheesen bögööd ter namaig tolgoinoosoo avakhaas ömnö ter namaig zurj ch chadaagüi (el hijo de puta no tenía oportunidad alguna, intentó matarme y ni siquiera pudo hacerme un rasguño antes de que le sacara la cabeza de los hombros) jajaja"contaba uno de los dothraki mientras tomaba mas leche fermentada y hacía que los otros se rieran

siguieron riendose cuando uno de ellos escucha algo detrás de él,de repente se levanta y mira hacia donde escuchó que provenía el ruido en los pastisales altos mientras ponía una mano en su arakh

"Chi genet khamgaalaltandaa orood baigaa bolokhoor yuu baina daa? (¿que sucede imbécil porque te pones en guardia de repente?)"dijo uno de los dothraki sentados alrededor de la fogata

"Bi tend yamar neg yum sonsson (escuche algo por allí)"dijo el dothraki sin bajar la guardia

"teneg, teneg khün chini sünstei nüür tulan uulzakhaas naash khen ch baidaggüi jajaja(puto idiota no hay nadie por aqui a menos que vallas a pelear con un fantasma)"se rio uno de los dothraki poniéndose de pie asiendo reír a los otros, mientras se reia de repente aparecio un hacha en su pecho derribandolo, el dothraki que estaba en guardia no pudo salir del shock antes de que apareciera un hombre por detras y tapandole la boca con un cuchillo lo apuñaló varias veces en el costado

los demas dothraki no tuvieron tiempo de siquiera levantarse antes de ser rodeados por una docena de hombres y fueran asesinados

saliendo de la hierva de forma rápida un hombre se acerco hacia el cuerpo del dothraki con el hacha en el pecho y la retiro para proceder a colocarla en su cinturón

"bien avancen"dijo domeric comenzando a trotar mientras intentaba mantener la cabeza abajo para evitar ser visto,siendo seguido de cerca por detras por sus hombres

Cuando estuvieron cerca del campamento se escondieron detras de las chozas mas cercanas para evitar ser vistos

"¿ahora que hacemos mi señor?"pregunto un hombre al lado de domeric

"iniciamos con la distraccion" respondió domeric "las tiendas estan hechas de pieles y madera, hay muchas fogatas por aqui no sería raro que el fuego pueda acercarse a una y prenderla" dijo mientras acercaba un pequeño montículo de césped y ramas del suelo para luego un hombre le pasó un cuchillo y un pedazo de pedernal para comenzar a generar chispas hasta que logró prenderlo y avivando un poco las llamas hasta hacerlas más grandes "todos tomen un palo, prendanlo y separense prendan la mayor contidad de tiendas que puedan y traten de que no los maten"tomando una rama grande y prendiedola se acercó a la tienda en la que se escondían y le prendió fuego

los norteños cumpliendo las órdenes se separaron con antorchas en mano y de manera sigilosa prendieron fuego a varias de las tiendas, cuándo los dothraki comenzaron a darse cuenta de los incendios comenzaron a formar un escándalo para apagarlo,los hombres del norte siguieron moviéndose continuando quemando las tiendas, hasta que una parte del campamento termino casi completamente en llamas alumbrando en la noche

desde una colina se encontraban observando Jon con fantasma a su lado

"fantasma, adelante"dijo Jon a lo que fantasma salto hacia adelante dirigiéndose hacia el campamento"baelor"llamo jon

"si"dijo baelor por detrás

"que todos estén preparados"dijo jon , baelor comenzó a dictar ordenes a los hombres que esperaban para moverse, siguió mirando fijamente como el fuego arrasaba las tiendas "AVANCEN"grito para que luego baelor tocará un cuerno

Jon espoleó su caballo para que cargará hacia adelante rápidamente siendo seguído por sus hombre,justo cuando estaban por entrar al campamento saco su espada

llegando por el frente la batalla inicio, baelor usando su arco disparo una flecha directo hacia un dothraki , Jon golpeo a otro consu espada mientras avanza mientras seguían avanzando Iván acabando cada vez con más dothrakis

mientras cabalgaba disparando con su arco hacia los dothrakis frente a el , de detrás de una de las tiendas que no estaba en llamas apareció un dothraki a caballo con un arakh en las manos dirigiéndose para atacarlos , baelor rápidamente cargo otra flecha y las disparo, el dothraki se inclino en su silla evitando la flecha , en ese mismo ángulo usando su arma cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro corto la pata del caballo haciendo que callera bruscamente perdiendo en la caída todas sus flechas, cuando pudo levantarse vio al dothraki voltear su caballo para luego dirigirlo hacia el, al ver esto baelor comenzó a correr

mientras Jon seguía avanzando su caballería se vio enfrentada contra los dothrakis que pudieron reaccionar"**pronto seremos superados en número"**pensó bloqueando un golpe de arakh para contraatacar con un tajo rápido al cuello el cual esquivo inclinandose hacia atrás y seguir cabalgando en la dirección contraria a la de Jon y dar rápidamente la vuelta y perseguirlo, parando su caballo en seca quedando de costado al dothraki que lo iva a embestir sacando rápidamente un hacha de su cinturon y lansadolo contra el dothraki el cual usando su arakh lo desvío en el para volver a ver hacia el frente y ver qué Jon estaba demaciado cerca ,y usando su espada de un tajo le cortó la cabeza

al otro lado del campamento estaban esperando el resto del ejército que estaba viendo cómo el fuego y los dothraki se movían para enfrentarse a la amenaza, mientras Eddard veía esto del campamento salto fantasma quien tenía lo que parecía sangre en su pelaje al verlo eddard dió la señal para que atacarán

"bien cabrones es hora de luchar contra estos señores de los caballos"dijo Eddard haciendo sonar un cuerno y gritar "ALA CARGAR" corriendo hacia el campamento seguido por sus hombres

baelor seguía corriendo mientras el guerrero dothraki lo perseguía en su caballo, girando sacando su daga se la lanzo al caballo quedando ensartada en su ojo, hacer eso iso que el dothraki cayera, baelor al creer que estaba inconsciente por la caída se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del caballo para recuperar su daga, cuando estaba ya cerca el dothraki se levantó con su arakh listo para cortale la cabeza, en ese instante baelor cerro los ojos y espero el frío toque del acero, pasados unos segundo y sin haber sentido nada volvió a abrir los ojos solo para ver al guerrero en el piso con un hacha que le sobresalia de la parte trasera de la cabeza, parpadeo un instante y luego de una tienda que se encontraba detrás de ellos salió domeric el cual lo miro y luego fue por su hacha

"se encuentra bien su alteza"dijo asciendo un esfuerzo para poder sacar el hacha de la cabeza del dothraki

"si mi señor, pero ¿que es lo que hacía en esa tienda exactamente?"dijo baelor

"usted que cree, me escondía para evitar que me matarán, lo malo de ser del grupo de infiltración es que no llevas ni equipo protector y tampoco suficientes armás"dijo volviendo a colocar su hacha en su cinturon "será mejor que no movamos o podríamos terminar aplastados"dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia adelante, siendo seguído por baelor

La infantería del norte seguía luchando contra los dothrakis que de les enfrentaban fueron destruyendo las tiendas y haciendo que los que no combatían hulleran y los arqueros en su retaguardia disparaban una lluvia de flechas matando a cual quiera que se encuentra en su camino

La caballería seguía avanzando enfrentándose a los dothrakis que podían hasta que al llegar al centro del campamento la todos el ejército del norte se unió , al creer que eran superados los guerreros dothraki comenzaron a huir y poco a poco no así llegó el amanecer

al mediodía los hombres del norte se encontraban contando las bajas que sufrieron

ya con su tienda montada jon estaba viendo el mapa de la ciudades libre para voltear y recibir a eddard y domeric que detrás de el iva baelor todos estaban llenos de arena, tierra y mugre

"¿Cuantas bajas hemos sufrido?"dijo Jon

"hasta ahora han muerto trescientos hombre y hay otros cien heridos"dijo eddard

"y los dothrakis"

"muchos lograron escapar, pero en su huida se les quedaron sus suministros, además de que pudimos recuperar casi quinientos caballos sin eso no lograrán llegar lejos"dijo domeric

"ya veremos eso,que los hombres descansen por ahora mañana volveremos a realizar nuestra marcha hacia volantis"dijo Jon

"si mi señor"dijeron eddard y domeric al mismo tiempo retirándose

"baelor acércate, como te ha ido te perdí creí que estabas muerto no te vi cuando te dije que no te apartases de mi"dijo jon

"bueno corri demaciado lejos y un dothraki casi me mata si no hubiera Sido por domeric"dijo baelor como si no importará

Jon suspiró y dijo "vete a descansar luego recompensa re a domeric y hablaré contigo de que no debes separarte de mi en medio de una batalla"

"lo que digas"dijo baelor dirigiéndose hacia su catre a dormir dejando a jon para luego volver a ver el mapa "esperemos que no halla más problemas" dijo ya acostado y quedándose dormido

"esperemos que los dioses oigan tus palabras"dijo jon para luego insertar un cuchillo en dónde encontraba volantis en el mapa"esperemos lo"y asi se fue el también a dormir

* * *

**hola espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda por favor déjenla que intentaré responderla, bueno eso sería todo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como les va espero que bien y bueno sin más demora empecemos **

**Canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece ni su mundo si no a George RR Martin**

* * *

**VOLANTIS (ENTRADA NORTE)**

jon podía ver desde su barca los altos muros de volantis, han estado navegando por el rhoyne por dos días y desde el amanecer se podía divisar la ciudad, para este punto ya estaban a punto de entrar, los muros de la ciudad eran altos casi más altos que los de foso cailin y parecían extremadamente densos en frente de él se encontraba la entrada a la ciudad era tan alta como 90 pies de alto y 40 de ancho lo que permitía que los barcos pudieran entrar y salir con facilidad, se podía ver cómo las puertas estaban abiertas hacia adentra estas estaban hechas de madera de hierro de tres metros de grosor, por encima de ésta a los lados se encontraban dos torres custodiando la dentro de estás se podían ver a varios hombres con ballestas y arcos listos para disparar y en parte de arriba se podía divisar a ver un trebuchet en cada torre cargado y listos para disparar a la más mínima provocación

"con que esto es volantis"dijo baelor a su lado con tono impresionado mirando hacia las paredes

"si yo también me impresioné la primera vez que la Vi"le dijo jon

"¿estuviste aquí antes,cuando?"pregunto baelor

"cuando tenía ocho días de nombre, el abuelo rickard envío a mi padre a negociar con el triarcado sobre un gran pedido de madera que estuvieron pidiendo y no podían acordar el precio, mi señor padre creyó que sería buena idea llevarme para que pudiera ver y por las negociaciones para cuando heredará foso cailin y tuviera que ir a hacerlas yo"le respondió jon

"ya veo"dijo baelor mientras seguía viendo la muralla

"si esto te a impresionado entonces espera para ver la muralla negra"dijo eddard llegando a dónde estaban "dicen que es tan ancha que en el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad hacen que carros halagos por cuatro caballos cada una compitan en una carrera en su cima"

"enserio, fantástico algo así debió de haber Sido complicado de construir"dijo baelor

"quien sabe baelor fue construida por los valyrios hace cientos de años ellos utilizaban la magia de manera misteriosa"dijo jon

"yo soy de ascendencia valyria y no puedo hacer magia"dijo baelor

"eso es su alteza porque no eres como ese montón de imbéciles que se creían dioses y jugaban a serlo"dijo eddard mientras sacaba un pellejo y tomaba un sorbo"quieren un poco lo compre durante nuestra parada en valysar según me dijeron es de la última cosecha del tejo"dijo mientras ofrecía el pellejo

"yo paso,pero gracias lord eddard"dijo baelor

"vamos su no pasará nada malo si toma uno yo lo hice y le aseguro que en realidad es muy bueno"dijo domeric llegando por detrás con la cara un poco roja y tambaleándose

"eddard ¿cuánto fue lo que bebió domeric?"preguntó Jon viendo a domeric recostarse en la barandilla del barco

"casi nada este chico no tiene resistencia para el alcohol"dijo eddard mientras tomaba otro trago

"bueno veamos si enserio es tan bueno como dices"dijo jon mientras alargaba el brazo para que le diera el pellejo, una vez que lo tuvo le dió un trago "en realidad es bueno"mientras tomaba otro trago y se lo devolvía a eddard que cuando la tuvo otra vez en sus manos le dio otro trago

"está seguro su alteza que no quiere"dijo eddard guardando el pellejo

"muy seguro mi señor, quiero estar lo más sobrio posible para cuando me encuentre con mi hermano"dijo baelor serio

"para eso faltan días y aunque en realidad no quiero que termines ebrio tampoco quiero que te desveles pensando en lo que podría pasar cuando se vuelvan a ver"dijo Jon poniéndole una mano en el hombro

"lo que digas jon, pero aún así no quiero todavía"dijo baelor para que luego el barco se tambaleara bruscamente provocando que tuvieran que sostenerse de la barandilla para no caerse el cual domeric no tuvo suerte y cayó bruscamente de espalda, cuando se detuvo notaron que el barco había dejado de moverse

"OYE QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ"grito eddard a uno de los trabajadores del barco

"perdone mi señor pero hemos tenido que detenernos"dijo el trabajador mientras apuntaba hacia el frente, en el agua se podían divisar una docena de galeras fluviales obstruyendo el paso de entrada,Jon y los demás habían estado tan concentrados hablando entre sí que no se dieron cuenta de ellas

"¿quienes son ellos?"preguntó domeric siendo ayudado por baelor a ponerse de pie

"deben ser la guardia de la ciudad custodiando la puerta"dijo jon

"creí que los de las torres eran los que resguardaban la puerta"dijo baelor

"los que están frente a ti son los que la resguardan la puerta, los que están en las torres están hay para matarnos a la menor provocación"dijo jon viendo las torres y luego volviendo a ver hacia los barcos y ver que uno se acercaba a su posición

"pues no me agrada nada esta situación "dijo eddard sacando su pellejo y tomando otro trago

"no debería"dijo jon"voy a ir a hablar con ellos que nadie haga nada estúpido y eddard dame el vino lo necesitare"luego de que eddard le entregará el pellejo tomó un trago hondo y procedió a caminar al frente de la nave y espero a que los guardias estuvieran cerca para poder hablar "buenos días mis señores en qué puedo ayudarles"

"¿cuales son sus asuntos en volantis?"dijo directamente uno de los guardias que estaba parado enfrente de su nave también, por lo que podía ver desde su posición el hombre era de unos siete pies de estatura de hombros anchos, no era capaz de ver su cara porque tenia colocada una mascara de tigre de lo que parecía ser acero,llevaba una cota de malla negro con guanteletes que parecían tener garras en su espalda llevaba una capa con rayas naranjas y negras, tenía un gran escudo de forma rectangular tan grande como para cubrir toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y en la otra mano llevaba una lanza de tres metros con punta de acero

"venimos como parte de un encargo que mi señor abuelo me mandó a realizar"dijo Jon

"¿que clase de encargo?"preguntó el guardia

"vino"dijo Jon sacando el pellejo y tomando un trago "traemos un cargamento de vino del rejo para comerciar en la ciudad"

"¿desde cuándo los norteños traen el vino del rejo?"preguntó el guardia

"mi abuelo quería aumentar sus ganancias que solo vendiendo pieles y madera así que compró un cargamento de vino del rejo y me envió a buscarlo y venderlo en las ciudades libres, venimos de myr si es que le interesa "dijo Jon

el soldado lo vio por un momento y luego volvió a hablar "porque hay tantos hombres armados si es solo un cargamento de vino?"

"para ser sincero mi señor mi abuelo se a vuelto paranoico con la edad y contrató mercenarios para proteger el cargamento"dijo Jon y luego volvió a darle otro trago al pellejo "usted no quiere una muestra la primera es gratis"con una sonrisa mientras ofrecía el pellejo

el hombre al escuchar esto volteo a ver a los otros que estaban detrás de él y luego respondió "no habrá necesidad,DÉJENLOS AVANZAR"a la orden el barco retrocedió y los otros que les bloqueaba el paso, al ver esto su propio barco volvió a avanzar

jon volvió con sus compañeros y soltó un suspiro y paso a dar otro trago al pellejo y se lo devolvió a eddard

"¿por que les mentiste a los guardias? si les hubieras dicho que éramos nobles de poniente y que vinimos como parte de un encargo real nos hubieran dejado pasar sin la necesidad de la historia falsa"dijo baelor

"por que primo, se supone que estamos aqui para poder aumentar la guarnición del príncipe en caso de que tenga que salir peleando de aqui, decirles que somos nobles hará que estén sobre nosotros vigilandonos y decirles que venimos por órdenes reales solo hará que eso empeore, decirles que somos comerciantes que son acompañados por mercenarios las cuales fácilmente se puede decir que el principe les pago por proteccion extra nos dejara entrar a la ciudad con más facilidad y además no estaba mintiendo venimos como un encargo de mi señor abuelo y estoy casi seguro que eddard compro suficiente vino como para poder venderlo aqui"dijo jon pasando su mirada de baelor a eddard quien ante el comentario solo alzo los hombros y contestó

"no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de comprar vino tan bueno y parece que esto va para largo así que mejor prevenir que lamentar"

"bien por ahora recuerden nos dividiremos en dos grupos, eddard tu y domeric llevaran a la mayor parte de los hombres a la parte oeste de la ciudad procuren hacer que se hospeden en diferentes sitios, yo y baelor llevaremos cincuenta hombres con nosotros nos hospedamos en algún lugar cerca de la muralla negra así podremos hacer que baelor pueda pasar por el hijo o el bastardo de uno de los habitantes"ordenó jon

"¿qué hacemos con tu lobo? en el norte ya es raro encontrar lobos huargo y aqui creo que hasta podrían llegar a cazarlo para conseguirse un abrigo sobre todo si es albino"dijo domeric pareciendo un poco más sobrio para luego con el tambaleo del barco casi se volvió a caerse si no hubiera sido que eddard lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo volvió a poner en equilibrio

"fantasma se mantendrá conmigo y si alguien intenta convertirlo en abrigo are lo mismo que los reyes rojos hacían y lo volveré antes yo mismo uno"dijo jon en un todo entre la broma y la amenaza "bien prepárense para desembarcar y recuerden manténgase lo más al margen posible y no hagan nada estúpido, nos mantendremos separados hasta que llegue el príncipe y luego no volveremos a reunir"dijo jon mirando a los otros tres que estaban escuchando

"entendió"dijo eddard

"sí"dijo domeric erguido

"lo haré"dijo baelor

"en ese caso caballeros bienvenidos a volantis"dijo jon y el barco paró para poder así desembarcar


	7. Chapter 7

**LYS**

mientras estaba viendo la cabeza de la prostituta subía y bajaba en su entrepierna acostado en una de las camas más suaves en las que había estado con sábanas de seda que se sentían increíble al contacto, almohadas rellenas de plumas y bebía el que sería el mejor vino que hubiera probado aegon pensó "**definitivamente está es la forma en la que quiero morir**" y luego se relajó dejando que la chica siguiera con su trabajo lo cual no duró mucho hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con una armadura blanca y una capa blanca ,en el peto llevaba modelada la figura de un león rugiente al otro lado de la puerta

"su majestad..."comenzó ser Jaime al entrar en la habitación y parando al notar ala mujer desnuda encima del príncipe, está al notarlo se levantó y salió de la cama para luego tomar su vestido del suelo de la habitación y salir rápido del cuarto, mientras hacia eso aegon aún en la cama se levantó para poder ver a Jaime y cuando está se fue aegon hablo

"ser Jaime llega en el que tal vez fue el más placentero de mi vida y lo interrumpió y me preguntó porqué lo hizo "dijo aegon sonado decepcionado

"su majestad perdóneme por irrumpir así de repente pero ser Arthur me envió a avisarle que ya han terminado los preparativos para que nuestro viaje pueda continuar "dijo ser Jaime haciendo una reverencia disculpándose

"bien entonces qué estamos esperando "dijo aegon comenzando a ponerse la ropa que estaba en el piso, cuando ya había terminado salió de la habitación siendo seguido por ser Jaime "dime ser cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos hasta volantis"

"según lo estipulado por el capitán y si no hay problemas tomaría otra semana llegar a volantis "dijo Jaime

al oír eso aegon suspiró con frustración y aceptando su destino se dirigió directamente asía los muelles, mientras lo hacia no pudo ignorar lo que lo rodeaba, lys era una ciudad hermosa después de todo y sobre todo sus calles estaban pobladas por varias personas con rasgos valyrios la mayor cantidad de gente con cabello o ojos iguales a los suyo que había visto, siguió caminando con ser Jaime A su espalda hasta que llegó a su destino frente a el se encontraba el barco donde había estado viviendo las últimas dos semanas de su vida el dragón de mar era el nombre del barco el orgullo de la flota real con casi cien remos a ambos lados y con dos grandes mástiles, una vez había oído decir a lord velaryon decir que este era talvez el barco más rápido y fuerte que hubiera podido ser creado hasta ahora, no estaba seguro con su afirmación después de todo nunca le habían fascinado tanto los barcos

cuando tanto él como ser Jaime abordaron se dió la señal para que volviera a continuar el viaje, con el tiempo que había podido estar en lys aegon avía podido comprar un juego de cyvasse su tío doran le había enseñado a jugar durante una de sus visitas a los jardines de agua, encontraba el juego bastante entretenido y en la que se encuentra podría divertirse más que antes, una vez que entro a su camarote saco el juego con las fichas de dónde lo avía comprado, coloco encima de una mesa y puso dos sillas se sentó en una y luego le hizo una señal a Jaime para que se sentará en la otra silla

"que dices ser Jaime, jugaras conmigo "dijo aegon

"lo intentaré mi señor mi hermano me enseñó lo básico pero no estoy seguro de poder ganar "dijo Jaime

"tonterías después de todo en este juego todo puede pasar" dijo aegon dedicándole una sonrisa para así convencer a ser jaime

y así comenzaron a jugar, el juego los mantuvo distraídos durante bastante tiempo ganando principalmente aegon

estaban de un juego cuando de repente el barco se movió bruscamente hacia un lado haciendo que tanto la mesa como ellos cayeran al piso

"por los siete infiernos que fue eso" dijo aegon

"no lo sé pero será mejor que se quede aquí su alteza, voy a ir a ver qué está sucediendo "dijo Jaime saliendo del camarote rápidamente, poco después de su salida el barco volvió a tambalearse con más fuerza que la última vez haciendo que aegon volviera a caer, una vez en el suelo el barco continuó moviéndose de un lado para el otro haciendo que aegon no pudiera levantarse, cuando se tranquilizó un poco se puso de pie otra vez y se dirigió al pasillo para luego dirigirse a la cubierta del barco, una vez hay pudo sentir la lluvia golpear su cabeza y vio como el capitán del barco estaba gritando órdenes a sus hombres que se movían lo más rápido que podían para cumplirlas, entonces se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se encontraban en medio de una tormenta, al tiempo en que pensaba esto una ola grande chocó con el barco haciendo que se pusiera de lado, perdiendo el equilibrio aegon volvió a caer al suelo que resbaloso por el agua de la lluvia lo hizo deslizarse con rapidez hacia el borda del barco, sin poder detenerse choco contra la barandilla del barco logrando detenerse, apoyando su mano en la barandilla pudo lograr ponerse otra vez de pie

se mantuvo hay sosteniendo la barandilla con toda su fuerza y viendo cómo los hombres luchaban para evitar que el barco se hundiera, otro fuerte ola golpeo el barco, el por instinto se puso de rodillas y sujeto aún más fuerte la barandilla, entonces escucho un grito y vio como uno de los hombres que estaban montados en los mástiles cerrando las velas se estaba cayendo apenas con una mano sosteniéndose de las cuerdas que le permitían subir antes de que pudiera volver a estabilizarse otra ola los golpeo y hizo que el hombre perdiera el único agarre, mientras caía comenzó a gritar y aegon pudo ver cómo cayó a las afueras del barco cayendo en el tormentosos océano, se levantó para ver cómo el hombre estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote y gritaba que lo rescataran, estuvo viendo hipnotizado hasta que el hombre se hundió y no volvió a salir, siguió viendo en esa dirección sin parpadear hasta que una ola mucho más grande que las otras golpeo el lado del barco en que estaba mandándolo a volar cayendo de espalda en la cubierta golpeándose fuertemente.

apenas consiente por el golpe aegon apenas podía ver algo a su alrededor más allá de un montón de siluetas borrosas corriendo a su alrededor y no podía escuchar más allá que solo ruidos inentendibles , así permaneció por quién sabe cuánto hasta que sintió como alguien lo comenzó a levantar y cuando estuvo de pie comenzó a moverse hacia un lugar con ayuda del desconocido, aún sin poder ver quién era o oír que decía mantuvo todo la fuerza que podía reunir en mantener lo que le quedaba de conciencia, aún sin saber que pasaba pudo reconocer lo que era una puerta que se abría frente a el y al otro lado solo pudo distinguir un montón de manchas marrones, se siguió moviendo hasta el fondo de la habitación y dejando su cuerpo sentando recostado contra algo duro el hombre que lo trajo allí le dijo algo que no entiendo y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el, el barco de repente volvió a tambalearse asciendo que cayera a un lado quedando su cara contra el suelo y así aún sin poder reunir las fuerzas suficientes para volver a levantarse aegon no pudo mantenerse más tiempo consiente cerro sus párpados

* * *

**hola estoy intentando un nuevo sistema y ahora en vez de subir un capítulo largo en periodos de uno al mes intentaré subir uno corto ala semana los días viernes gracias y gracias por leer si tienes alguna duda déjala que intentaré responderla**


	8. Chapter 8

**diclaimer: canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece ni su mundo sino a george rr martin **

* * *

**?**

No sabía dónde estaba, todo lo que podría ver a su alrededor eran páramos y montañas cubiertas completamente de una espesa nieve blanca sin que haya color alguno al rededor, comenzó a ver al rededor para ver si logra reconocer algo del ambiente en que se más allá de la nieve y las montañas

toda esa situación le parece extraña y en cierta medida le estaba aterrando después de todo no todos los días vas a dormir y luego despierta en lo que parece la nada " **regla número 1 nunca pierdas la calma** " se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire para poder quitar el temor, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo y es que pesar de que solo se ponga su ropa de cama la cual consiste en una camisa simple de seda de color verde con unos pantalones del mismo color no frío cualquiera, al ser su situación cada vez más extrañamente comenzará a caminar en cualquier dirección y ver si tiene un pueblo o personas que lo ayuden

comenzó a caminar por lo que creía que sería el sur y seguido siempre un paso uniforme, pasado el tiempo y más avanza su paisaje nunca cambio lo único que podría ver era el blanco de la nieve sin fin, sin rendirse en su camino seguido caminando sin detenerse, luego de lo que le parecieron horas se caminata nunca viola la situación cambiará, y se extrañó cada vez más pues en toda su caminata no hay visto rastro alguno de ninguna persona o animal o vegetación alguna, al ver su situación sin cambio alguno detenerse

"Muy bien repasemos esto, estoy en un lugar desconocido sin ningún tipo de recurso o protección lo cual no parece ser ningún problema ya que no he visto rastro alguno de vida y parece que está en este lugar a pesar de estar cubierto de una nieve muy gruesa no transmite frío alguno, entre más lo pienso está situación me parece cada vez más rara "se dijo a sí mismo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cara y soltaba un suspiro" regla número 1 nunca pierdas la calma, recuérdalo "se dijo de nuevo y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, no pudo realizar tres pasos antes de que su pastel termine hundiéndose en la nieve en lo que parecían un desnivel en el suelo cubierto por la nieve, tropezando y cayendo de cara contra la nieve, levantándose comenzó a quitar la nieve que se le pegó al caer "mierda lo que me faltaba"se dijo mientras terminaba de quitarla

cuando regresó a mirar al frente se encontró con algo no había visto antes en el horizonte, encima de una colina pudo ver un lobo del tamaño de un caballo con ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente "¿fantasma, pero como ha llegado hasta aquí?" luego se solicite estúpido al darse cuenta que acaba de preguntarle algo a un animal y aparte a uno que nunca hace ruido alguno, fantasma luego de escucharlo se movió de su lugar desaparecido de su visión y para evitar eso comenzó a correr traes el hasta la colina , cuando llegó a la sima la vista lo dejo en estado de shock pues pudo ver cómo el lobo huargo estaba a una distancia anormalmente enorme para el tiempo en que lo perdí de vista pero eso no era lo que lo conmociono, no era el hecho que el lobo albino se directamente hacia un bosque

este era el primer rasgo de vida (aparte de fantasma) que había visto desde que despertó en este lugar, desde donde podía ver este no tenía final alguno siendo un mar sin fin, sin tener muchas opciones de seguir un fantasma dentro del bosque, una vez entro en el comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo aparente, en este bosque podría diferenciar diferentes tipos de árboles había palosantos, robles, hayas y en su alcalde parte centinelas, según se iba adentrando cada vez más dentro de su cuenta de algo la temperatura estaba bajando, por fin luego de deambular por este lugar comenzó a sentir el frío que debió sentir desde el inicio "no sé si sentirme feliz por qué las cosas están recuperando su sentido o asustado por qué podría morir congelado a este paso"luego de un tiempo más pudo ver cómo de detrás de un árbol salía fantasma y se colocaba justo frente a un metro de distancia, dando un paso para acercarse a un fantasma salto de arrepentimiento asiendo que por reflejo saltará a un lado apartándose de su camino y de espaldas pudo ver cómo se iba corriendo a quien sabe dónde

"pero que está pasando aquí" se dijo confundido para comenzar a levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie pudo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda erizando hasta el último de los pelos de su cuerpo y arrepentirse como la temperatura comenzando a bajar con el doble de velocidad que antes y de repente comenzaron a oír el graznido de cuervos que antes ni siquiera se habían asomado antes, asustado sin saber porque cada parte de su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies hasta el pelo más largo de su cabeza le estaba gritando que no diera la vuelta, con toda su fuerza reunida logro poder dar vuelta a su cabeza y ver qué es lo que había dejado atrás de él y vio una escena que lo había hecho eco gritar en cualquier otro momento sino Sido por qué estaba completamente paralizado de miedo

delante de él tenía una figura alta y delgada, no por lo que podía ver esta sus huesos, tenía un cuervo en su hombro y otro centenar estaba volando a su alrededor, estaba vestido completamente de negro con manchas grises, con una capa destartalada de plumas negras que volaba con una brisa fría infernal, tenían puesto cuero hervido y por el pequeño tintineo que podía escuchar también tenían una cota de malla por debajo, tenía una espada en la cintura y sus manos que no llevaban nada puesto eran del mismo color que el resto de su ropa y su cara estaba completamente tapada por una bufanda de lana negra pero que no lograba ocultar lo que estaba llenando de terror, sus ojos los cuales brillaban con un azul espectral tan brillante que hacia el contraste con su otra ropa

"que, ¿quién eres?" dijo forzando las palabras en su garganta

El hombre si es que era no responder y solo se quedó quieto viéndolo fijamente

"¿Qué es este lugar, dónde estoy, porque estoy aquí?", Respondió a preguntar con el mismo resultado que el anterior

estuvimos así quietos varios minutos que para el parecidos horas, lata de esa situación dio un paso para acercarse, el hombre ni se inmutó ni hizo movimiento alguno solo tuvo su vista fija en él, dio otro paso y se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a tres metros y antes de dar otro paso

"sangre del dragón" dijo el espectro de arrepentirse con una voz fría y totalmente falta de sentimiento o calor

"¿Qué, qué fue lo que acabas de decir?"

El no respondió solo comenzó a acercarse y corto el poco espacio quedando frente a frente, la diferencia de alturas era notoria superándolo por casi dos pies y medio de altura lo cual es sorprendente ya que el medio cinco pies y medio, el espectro solo se le quedo mirando otra vez, luego de un instante y con movimiento que nunca vio el espectro había atravesado su pecho con su espada

"¿Pero cómo, cuándo ...?" No termino de decir antes de que una bocanada de sangre saliera de su boca manchando de rojo la nieve a sus alrededores

"la sangre del dragón corre en tus venas" dijo agarrándolo por el cuello y sacando su espada de su pecho haciendo que se derrame mucha más de su sangre en la nieve y alzándolo por encima de su cabeza y clavando su espada otra vez en su vientre "la sangre de los reyes del invierno corre en tus venas" volvió a sacar la espada

"AAAAAHHHH" grito mirando al cielo

"la sangre de los niños corre en tus venas" dijo repitiendo el mismo proceso y haciendo más fuerte "LA SANGRE DE LOS OTROS CORRE POR TUS VENAS" grito pero no con ira u otro sentimiento, lo hizo como si recalcara un hecho obvio para que todos alrededor de lo escucharan y con esas palabras su espada atravesó su corazón

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito con todas sus fuerzas retorciéndose y convulsionando mientras giraba los ojos lo más que podría y vomitando aún más sangre

Sacó su espada de su pecho y la regresó un metro en su vaina y lo sostuvo en el aire mientras se retorcía de agonía, así lo tuvo por varios minutos que parecían horas en su situación, así lo mantuve hasta que paró de retorcerse y lo soltó cayendo de rodillas con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los brazos a los lados "ah ..."

el espectro luego de soltarlo camino para estar detrás de él y pudo escuchar cómo es que volvía a sacar su espada "cuando el hijo del fuego nació del hielo destruido el pacto conjurado por sus antepasados, él se levantará de nuevo y su avance no podrá ser frenado otra vez, ni por hombres o bestias y todo ser que camine en la tierra será consumido y transformado y el sol será cubierto por una penumbra que durará ... "fuera de mantequilla siendo cortada con un cuchillo caliente le cortó su cabeza que cayó en la nieve mirando hacia el cielo y con lo que le quedaba la conciencia pudo oír lo último que dijo el espectro "... POR SIEMPRE"

y con eso perdió todo la conciencia siendo devorado por la oscuridad de la muerte

* * *

**hola eso seria todo por hoy espero que les guste **


	9. Chapter 9

**diclaimer: no soy propietario de canción de hielo y fuego ni de su mundo le pertenecen a george rr martin **

* * *

**LA DAMA SONRIENTE (VOLANTIS)**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" grito baelor sentándose en su cama empapado en sudor, su corazón latía como loco como si fuera un detenerse en cualquier momento y su respiración estaba fallando no pudiendo dar un solo respiro sofocándose, en un intento de tranquilizarse salto de la cama para acercarse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron y calló contra el suelo de Repente tratado como su estómago dio una vuelta y sin resistencia alguna vacío toda su cena en el piso y se dio la vuelta quedando mirando al techo y poco a poco su respiración la normalidad y pudo controlar su corazón

baelor se quedaría ahí tirado en el piso con su vómito a un lado mirando al techo sin hacer ningún movimiento

"BAELOR, QUE SUCEDE, ESTAS BIEN" oyó gritar al otro lado de la puerta pero hizo caso omiso y no respondió, entonces pudo oír como la puerta era girar de un golpe y una persona entraba corriendo antes de darse cuenta jon estaba arrodillado a su lado y levantaba su cabeza "¿Qué pasó, estás bien?" Dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de su hombro y levantándolo del suelo para ponerlo en la cama y sentarlo en ella "baelor mierda responde" comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara

"¿Qué, Jon que haces aquí?" dijo baelor desorientado viéndolo a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, solo pudiendo lograr ver sus iris violetas si se acercaba casi pegando las frentes

"mierda ¿tienes mucho que no tomas tu medicina?" Dijo jon sacudiéndolo para que concursante

"no la he tomado desde que salimos de puerto blanco" dijo baelor de forma cansada

"carajo baelor, no puedes dejar de tomarla por tanto tiempo" dijo jon

"creí que podría dejarla por un tiem-" no pudo terminar la frase cuando una de su boca vomito un torrente de sangre en el suelo

"MALDITA SEA" dijo jon agarrando a baelor por el cuello de su camisa y haciendo que los mirara "donde está tu puta medicina"

"en ... mi ... baúl" dijo baelor entrecortado respirando con fuerza

Jon al escuchar eso lo soltó cayendo de espaldas contra la cama, corriendo hacia el baúl al lado de la cama, cuando llego lo abrí y comencé a buscar, lanzo la ropa dentro de todas las partes hasta que lo que buscaba, saco una pequeña caja , esta era tan blanca como el hueso con líneas pintadas de un dorado similar al oro que rayaban toda la caja, en la tapa se detecta la silueta de la cabeza de un dragón en un color negro y en la parte de abajo se identificaron pintada la silueta de la cabeza de un lobo del mismo color, el broche que la mantenía cerrada era de bronce modelado para mostrar la cara de un arciano en ella

Al comprobar que era lo que estaba buscando jon la abrió, en el interior pudo ver que había siete huecos, cuatro de los cuales se encontraban vacíos y los otros tres contenían pequeños frascos de vidrio tapados, en ellos se encontraron un líquido igual al agua, jon tomo uno de ellos y luego se acercó baelor en la cama destapo el frasco y luego abrió la boca a baelor y derramo el líquido en su boca

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" grito baelor cuando lo bebió, de repente las venas de su cuello cambiaron de color a negro resaltando, estas últimas a esparcirse por su cuerpo, poco a poco todas las venas se volvieron negras resaltando en gran medida, además de sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros sin dejar ningún color "aaaahhhh, te matare hijo de puta" dijo baelor apretando los dientes y arqueando la espalda

"no me insultes por ayudarte imbécil, además esto es tu culpa sabes que entre más tiempo tardes en tocar tu medicina peor será el dolor cuando por fin la tomes" dijo jon dándole una palmada en el pecho

Pasados diez minutos las venas de baelor volvieron a la normalidad y el dejo de retorcerse en la cama

"como ... odio ... esa ... puta ... cosa" dijo baelor adolorido

"pues no deberías, es lo único que te mantiene con la vida" dijo jon con los brazos cruzados y luego volteo a ver la caja "será mejor que el príncipe llegue pronto solo los restos dos y no creo que aquí haya alguien que pueda hacerte más "cerrando la caja y metiéndola en el baúl

"como ... sabias ... que ..." no termino de decir cuando hablo jon

"que me necesitabas, tus gritos me despertaron al igual que una media posada" dijo jon para luego sacar del baúl una camisa y arrojársela "ponte rápido y reúne tus cosas nos vamos"

"que porque" dijo baelor pudiendo ya hablar bien

"con el escándalo que armas de seguridad alguien ya fue a buscar a las guardias de la ciudad" dijo jon "y no queremos buscar su atención, recuerde"

"si lo recuerdo" dijo baelor bajando la cabeza

"bien entonces vístete toma tus cosas y te veré en los establos" dijo jon saliendo del cuarto

Una vez solo y con sus fuerzas reunidas se modifica de la y se cambia de camisa, poniéndose una de lino simple de color blanco con cordones en el frente, se acomoda y luego se acomodó las botas y se movió rápidamente hacia el baúl y metió todas sus cosas, de la mesa al lado de la cama tomo su cinturón que mantenía su daga y se lo acomodo, tomo su baúl en sus brazos y salió por la puerta (la cual estaba rota por cortesía de jon) y bajo al primer piso de la posada en este incluso a mitad de la noche todavía había personas bebiendo

"mi señor se encuentra bien" dijo la cantinera / dueña de la posada mirándolo bajar mientras limpiaba un vaso "se escucharon gritos hace poco provenientes de arriba"

"que enserio, no escuche nada" dijo baelor fingiendo inocencia

"enserio se escuchaba como si estuvieran asesinando a alguien" dijo la dueña "envié a los hombres a buscar a los guardianes, espero que no le importe"

"no, no importa de todas las formas mi primo y yo ya nos retiramos" dijo baelor caminando hacia la entrada

"¿En medio de la noche?" dijo la dueña con cierta sospecha en su voz

"es que mi primo ha tenido un problema con una mujer al parecer era casada y ahora su esposo nos busca para matarnos y antes que nos encontremos será mejor que nos vallamos" dijo baelor mintiendo

"ya veo, creía que tu primo era una persona decente, lastima me parecía lindo" dijo la dueña hiendo a la parte trasera del local

baelor aprovechando eso llegó corriendo hacia el establo he encontrado a jon acomodando las sillas de montar de los suyos

"bien ya llegaste, rápido acomoda eso en tu caballo y móntate iré a buscar un fantasma" dijo jon

"bien, la dueña me hablo mientras bajaba" dijo baelor dirigiéndose a su caballo para acomodar el baúl

"en serio que dijo" dijo jon distraídamente dirigiéndose al fondo del establo

"dijo que envió a alguien por los guardias y que le parecías lindo" dijo baelor amarrando su baúl en su caballo

Jon al escuchar lo último tropezó y casi se cae consiguiendo recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento "algo más aparte de eso" dijo intentando sonar serio

"pregunto porque nos íbamos tan tarde" dijo baelor sonriendo

"y que fue lo que le dijiste" dijo Jon abriendo una de las cuadrillas dejando salir un fantasma y tomando un trago de su pellejo de agua

"que sedujiste a una mujer casada y ahora su esposo nos busca para matarnos" dijo baelor sonriendo viendo como jon se atraganta y escupía el agua en su boca y montando a su caballo listo para irse

"de tantas escusas que existen que podías inventar porque dijiste esa" dijo jon enojado también montando su caballo

"porque me pareció la más divertida" dijo baelor espoleando su caballo y haciéndolo avanzar

"si no fuera porque me cortarían la mano lo golpearía" murmuro jon un fantasma que se avía puesto a su lado y lo miraba fijamente, fantasma alzo las orejas y comenzó a avanzar "eso es mi señal" espoleo su caballo para irse del lugar y mientras que puedes escuchar el sonido de una marcha atrás de él "bien ahora a donde"

* * *

**hola espero que les guste es capitulo y si tiene una duda déjenla hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer:cancion de hielo y fuego no me pertenece ni su mundo sino a george rr martin **

* * *

**DESEMBARCO DEL REY (CALLE DEL ACERO)**

la calle del acero uno de los lugares mas concurridos en todo desembarco del rey, aquí era de donde provenían la mayor parte de las armas o artículos de metal que se usaban a diario y por ende siempre se veía a muchas personas entre herrerías negociando con los herreros para conseguir un buen precio para un articulo y es por eso que debía ser muy cuidadosa de que no la reconocieran en su camino hacia su destino o podría meterse en muchos problemas, por suerte para ella nadie sospechaba de una septa que se dirigía al septo a rezar,con la cabeza abajo tyane siguió caminado sin hacer nada que resalte, cuando llego a la entrada de un callejón entro en el y cuando estaba a la mitad entre la entrada y la salida se detuvo quedándose quieta

"puedes salir ya de tu escondite que aquí nadie podrá vernos "dijo tyene sin darse la vuelta levantando la cabeza

de detrás de unas cajas un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraba tyene, salio un niño de cabello color azabache corto con ojos de igual color, estaba vestido con harapos y con zapatos viejos y desgastados,parecía tener entre los siete y nueve años y para lo que estaba vestido parecía estar bien alimentado, este camino lentamente hasta quedar al frente de tyane

"lo siento mi señora pero no estaba seguro de quien podría estar observando"dijo el niño mirándola directo a los ojos

"esta bien mi niño"dijo tyene dándole una palmada en la cabeza al niño dedicándole una sonrisa "ahora que es lo que me tienes hoy"sacando una pequeña bolsa de su túnica y haciéndola sonar y en su interior se podía diferenciar el sonido de monedas chocando entre ellas

el niño se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa y luego saco se un pequeño pergamino de dentro de su camisa y se lo entrego y a cambio tyane le lanzo la bolsa la cual el niño atrapo

"¿eso es todo?"pregunto tyene

"eso es todo mi señora"dijo el niño y luego se fue corriendo por el otro lado del callejón, tyene lo vio irse antes de observar el pergamino que le entrego, este estaba sellado con el emblema de un lobo huargo

"¿que sera lo que los stark habran enviado?"se pregunto guardando el pergamino en su túnica y luego saliendo del callejón

* * *

cuando consiguió el pergamino se dirigió directamente a las habitaciones de su princesa, el camino fue largo y cuando estuvo cerca del castillo tuvo que infiltrarse dentro a través de un pequeño pasadizo que había encontrado años atrás

camino dentro del pasadizo por lo que pareció una hora antes de llegar al punto que buscaba,usando una piedra para conseguir mayor altura y empujando el techo y este se abrió un poco permitiendo ver dentro de la sala ala que conducía ese pasadizo revelando que se encontraba en las cocinas del castillo y que solo se encontraba en ella una mujer pelando unas papas,para su suerte la mujer no se quedo mucho antes de terminar de pelar la papa y dejarla junto con otras ya peladas en una canasta y salir por la puerta llevándoselas con ella, en cuanto vio todo despejado deslizo la piedra del suelo a un lado para luego con un salto y la fuerza de sus brazos salir del agujero y mover de nuevo la piedra a su lugar cerrando el pasadizo

cuando por fin tyene volvió a entrar en la fortaleza salio lo mas rápido de la cocina posible, moviéndose en los pasillos de la fortaleza, pronto pudo llegar a la habitación que buscaba, vio que en la puerta se encontraba un guardia real pero por la prisa no se dio cuenta cual era "buenos días ser"

"buenos días mi lady"lo escucho decir antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

cuando estuvo dentro voy que también se encontraban su hermana nymeria acostada en un sofá con una copa de vino en una mano y junto a ella se encontraban su prima la princesa rhaenys y su tía la princesa daenerys, ambas también tenían copas en las manos y parece que llego en medio de una conversación

"lady tyene es bueno verla, justo ahora me preguntaba donde se encontraba"dijo la princesa daenerys con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro

"estaba en el gran septo de baelor, orando por la seguridad del príncipe en su viaje"dijo tyene

"ya veo, entonces querida sobrina si no me requieres mas me retirare"dijo daenerys dejando su copa en una mesa

"esta bien tía ya no te necesito por ahora"dijo rhaenys sonriendole, daenerys le devolvió la sonrisa y salio por la puerta,una vez que se fue se volteo hacia tyene "que es lo que pudiste conseguir"

"no lo se, es un pergamino de los stark pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo"dijo tyene sacándolo y dándoselo a rhaenys quien rompió el sello y la comenzó a leer

"¿los stark, por que lord stark envía a través de los pajaritos de varys mensajes al rey?"dijo nymeria

"no fue lord stark o al menos no el que crees"dijo rhaenys terminando de leer la carta

"¿que quieres decir exactamente?"dijo tyene quien tomo la carta de manos de su prima y comenzó a leerla y cuando termino dijo"eso sera un gran problema"

"muy bien ya explique que dice la carta que me están preocupando"dijo nymeria cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"la carta no es de lord stark es de su nieto, al parecer estaba en essos al momento de que iniciara el viaje de aegon y le fue ordenado que viajara a volantis y se uniera a sus tropas este pergamino explica que ya a llegado a volantis y se a establecido con sus tropas esperando la llegada de aegon"explico tyene

"debes estar jodiéndome"dijo nymeria tomando el pergamino y leyéndolo rápidamente "MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"grito arrugando el pergamino y lanzándolo al suelo

"oye tranquilizarte que llamaras la atención de la gente de afuera"dijo tyene

"como me tranquilizo si esto podría arruinarlo todo"dijo nymeria comenzando a pasearse por la habitación a paso rápido casi corriendo

"la interrupción de los hombres stark no debería ser mucho problema"dijo tranquilamente rhaenys dando otro sorbo a su vino

"lo es, soborne a muchos hombres para que aegon pueda mover esas cajas sin problemas pero si esos norteños se meten podría detenerlos"dijo nymeria

"no lo harán"dijo rhaenys aun tranquila mirándola "las cajas están las de los suministros a los cuales solo tienen acceso un puñado de hombre los cuales como tu dijiste fueron pagados para asegurar esas cajas y a menos que los hombres del norte decidan de repente hacer una revisión del cargamento no encontraran nada"

"¿y que hay cuando sea hora de entregarlas?, podrían interceptar a aegon en medio del camino" dijo nymeria parando y viéndola a los ojos alterada

"olvidas querida prima que aegon es el príncipe heredero y ellos son solo su escolta eso significa que fácilmente podría hacer que se vallan y lo dejen, ademas si descubren a aegon con ese tipo de carga el único perjudicado seria el"dijo rhaenys acercándose a la mesa de la sala y sirviéndose mas vino y luego le dio mas a nymeria quien lo tomo rápido

"y yo que creí que te importaba tu hermano" dijo tyene tomando la copa dejada por daenerys y rhaenys le sirvió

"me importa y no quiero verlo sufrir"dijo rhaenys sentándose en una de las sillas y tomando otro sorbo de su copa "pero me importo mas mi cabeza la cual prefiero pegada a mi cuello"

"salud por eso"dijo nymeria sentándose en otra silla y tomando otro trago y sirviéndose mas "rhaenys, ¿donde esta mya no la he visto en todo el día?"

"unos ladrones de flea botton atacaron uno de los orfanatos que protegemos, así que la envié junto con unos guardias a encontrarlos y encargarse de ellos"dijo rhaenys

"a veces me asusta como es que puedes ordenar tan fácilmente el asesinato de las personas,pero me sorprende mas que confíes tanto en esa chica" dijo tyene

"porque no debería a sido mi criada desde los siete años,conoce todos mis secretos y yo los de ellas y ademas ¿que podría hacer si intentara rebelarse contra mi?" dijo rhaenys tomando otro trago

"tal vez contar todos tus secretos"dijo nymeria con un tono sarcástico

"no lo haría incluso si quisiera"refuto rhaenys

"¿como lo sabes?"pregunto tyene

"por dos simples razones"dijo rhaenys dándole un trago corto su copa y sonriendo "la primera es que si ella llegara a delatarme ella también tendría que admitir todos sus crímenes los cual también la mataría"tomo otro trago de su copa "y la segunda es que si llegara yo a morir deje encargado que su hermano no llegara muy lejos"

"mataras al heredero de stormlands"dijo sorprendida tyene

"no el heredero, su otro hermano el bastardo" dijo rhaenys tranquilamente

"entonces si te traiciona o muere ella también o muere su hermano bastardo" dijo nymeria

"precisamente"dijo rhaenys

"pero que haremos con los hombres del norte"volvió a decir nymeria

"creí que había quedado claro,no podemos hacer nada con ellos lo que si podemos es esperar que todo salga bien"dijo rhaenys

"y si no"recalco nymeria

"entonces deberíamos prepararnos para un funeral"dijo rhaenys tomándose todo el vino que quedaba en su copa y dejándolo en la mesa

* * *

**hola como se encuentran espero que bien sin mas hasta luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de canción de hielo y fuego ni de su mundo le pertenece a george rr martin**

* * *

**EL DRAGÓN MARINO (BODEGA)**

se analizó mal no importa cómo lo viera estaba seguro que esta era la cama más dura e incómoda en la que había dormido nunca y no tenía para nada que de repente comenzara a sentir como algo le estaba picando la cara

abriendo los ojos no pudo ver nada ya que todo estaba borroso y frente a él pudo ver una pequeña figura blanca con algo naranja la cual movió de un lado a otro lo que podría ser su cabeza para luego golpearle un ojo, reaccionando hacia el dolor moví mi brazo para apartarlo, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado una paliza en todo el cuerpo, aegon apoya las manos sobre la superficie húmeda y áspera en la que se encontraba para poder sentarse, una vez pudo sentarse enfoco su vista pudiendo ver que no se encontraba en su camarote

"donde mierda estoy "dijo tratando de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior "a si la tormenta y me golpee la cabeza" tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor agudo proveniente de ahí "será mejor que salga de aquí"

Intentando levantarse apoyo la mano sobre una caja a su lado hasta que pudo lograr ponerse de pie, apenas podía mantenerse parado sentía como sus rodillas temblaban y estaban a punto de ceder ante su propio peso solo pudiendo estar de pie gracias a la caja en la cual se mantenía apoyado

Intentando avanzar de su posición comenzó a caminar apoyándose en lo que podía mientras se acercaba a la puerta, cuando estaba a la mitad del camino a la puerta, el piso estaba húmedo haciendo que resbalara y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo

"mierda, fantástico todo esto es solo fantástico" dijo aegon tirado en el suelo "**donde mierda están ser Arthur y ser Jaime**"

Con un poco más de facilidad que al inicio pudo volver a levantarse apoyándose contra otra de las cajas, cuando estuvo otra vez de pie con un poco más de fuerza en sus piernas pudo mantener su equilibrio sin ayuda de la caja, de pie frente a la caja pudo ver que en la tapa de esta estaba pintada en color verde la figura de un dragón escupiendo una llamarada

"y esto" se dijo así mismo mirando otras cajas para ver si también poseían la figura, luego de ver hasta dónde podía desde su posición pudo ver que otras dos con la misma figura "que, demonios y esto que es" y luego recordó

"**las cajas ya están en los barcos, son las que tienen una marca de pintura en la parte de arriba**" recordó lo que le dijo rhaenys antes de zarpar

"con que esta es una de las cajas de rhaenys" dijo aegon "ella dijo que era una mancha de pintura no todo un emblema" vio con curiosidad la caja "al fin que es lo que hay aquí dentro como para que esté dispuesta a pagar tanto por esto"

Aplicando fuerza para soltar la tapa, no pudo ni moverla sin importar cuanta fuerza aplico dándose cuenta de que fue sellada con clavos de hierro para evitar ser abierta por accidente

Buscando algo para poder quitar la tapa pudo ver tirada una palanca al lado de la puerta, acercándose con cuidado a ella la levanto y volvió a la caja, apoyando la palanca contra la rejilla de la caja y apoyando su peso contra la palanca luego de unos momentos la tapa cedió y se abrió

Luego de abrirla tomo la tapa y la puso a un lado para poder ver el contenido

**"¿qué mierda se supone que es esto?"** dijo viendo que lo único que se encuentra dentro de la caja era un montón de arena "arena porque está enviando arena"

Tomo un puñado de la arena en su mano y la miro por un momento antes de volver a dejarla caer de vuelta a la caja

"Porque rhaenys transportaría arena a tan alto precio, claro a menos que estuviera echa de joyas preciosas" dijo con burla

La nave de repente se tambaleo hacia un lado, apoyándose en la viga a su lado vio como un de la arena de la parte superior de caía al suelo, luego de eso pudo ver algo que sobresalía de la arena

Se volvió a acercar a la caja para ver más de cerca y vio que de la arena sobresalía lo que parecía la parte de arriba de una vasija, sacudiendo la arena encima de encima pudo ver un poco mejor el recipiente

"entonces estaban contrabandeando el vino, quien lo sospecharía" dijo con una sonrisa "bueno al menos debería probar un poco para ver porque de molesta tanto en transportarlo" comenzó a sacudir un poco más de la arena y luego metió las manos tomando con cuidado el envase, sacándolo lo vio por un momento era un recipiente ovalada hecho de cerámica del ancho de lo sería la cabeza de un bebé recién nacido, su arcilla parecía haber Sido endurecida todo lo posible además de haber Sido calcinada para poder mejorar su agarre a la hora de sostenerlo, con cuidado y lentamente lo puso en el piso con la arena regada en el suelo "es más pesado de lo que creí"

Moviendo la tapa de para abrir el frasco noto que estaba cerrado de manera que sea difícil de abrir

"ahh mierda que peste" cuando pudo quitar la tapa de la vasija un olor espeso salió del envase, olía casi tan mal como una de las celdas negras y pudo ver que el líquido que se encontró dentro de ella no era ni el rojo sangre del vino dorniense ni el blanco del Arbor gold, lo que había dentro era de un color verde jade intenso, el verlo bien pudo ver que al parecer era espeso "maldición no me digas que esto es fuego salvaje"

Metió el dedo en el líquido y lo revolvió para luego sacar y poder verlo de cerca

"Esto es imposible, cuando padre ascendió al trono cerro el gremio de alquimistas y prohibió su fabricación bajo pena de muerte" dijo aegon cerrando de nuevo la vasija "de donde saco rhaenys esto"

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sobre eso, pudo oír los pasos a alguien acercándose hacia él, rápidamente se levantó del suelo cargando la vasija con cuidado y volviéndola poner en la caja cubrirla con un poco de arena y colocar la tapa de manera que pareciera cerrada de nuevo, cuando termino la puerta se abrió mostrando a ser Arthur entrando

"su alteza, es bueno verlo en perfecto estado" dijo Arthur con claro alivio en su voz

"por su puesto ser, pero porque no tenemos esta conversación en un lugar un poco más cómodo" dijo aegon lo más natural que pudo intentando salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudo

"por su puesto su alteza" dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar por la puerta, aegon a paso rápido salió de la bodega seguido por detrás por su guardia real

Cuando llego a su camarote levanto una silla tirada para poder sentarse y miro a Arthur

"dime por favor ser que fue lo que paso" dijo

"como fue evidente mi príncipe fuimos golpeados por una tormenta fuerte, aunque por suerte ninguno de los barcos se hundió se sufrieron daños en la lucha para mantenernos a flote con la tormenta" dijo Arthur con cierto toque sombrío en su voz

"¿Qué clase de daños?" pregunto aegon

"Al parecer cuatro miembros de la tripulación se perdieron durante la lucha y varios de los remos fueron destruidos, lo que es significativamente mejor que el daño de los otros barcos" dijo Arthur

"que daño sufrieron"

"por lo que me informaron a dos de ellos sufrieron pérdidas significativas en su tripulación y a otro su mástil principal fue dañado, en los otros los daños no fueron tan graves pero tuvimos que detener nuestro avance para repararlos" dijo Arthur con cara preocupada

"ya veo y cuánto tiempo tardaran en repararlo" dijo aegon pensando en las cajas de rhaenys "**si las historias sobre el fuego salvaje son ciertas podría encenderse con tan solo el calor de los rayos del sol, pero considerando que hasta ahora no he volado por los cielos entonces no debería ser tan volátil, pero aun así no planeo quedarme con el mucho tiempo" **pensó para luego decir "cuanto tiempo tardaremos en volver a navegar exactamente"

"nuestro capitán hablo con los demás para que todas las naves puedan volver a navegar podría llegar a demorar una semana" dijo ser Arthur

"y si decidiéramos navegar solo nosotros" dijo aegon

"¿mi príncipe se refiere a dejar las otras naves y continuar el viaje sin ellas?" dijo Arthur con confusión en su voz

"a eso me refiero, en cuanto tiempo estaríamos navegando de nuevo" volvió a decir

"lo siento su alteza pero no creo que sea una idea prudente hacer eso, los otros barcos contienen a la mayoría de la guarnición enviada para protegerlo sin contar los suministros que contienen que podrían ser necesarios, además de que hacer eso podría hacer que los hombres piensen que los estamos abandonando" dijo Arthur

"sir Arthur otra vez voy a preguntarle y espero que sea la última vez" dijo aegon con impaciencia "¿cuánto tiempo tardaríamos si nos vamos solos?" lo miro directamente a los ojos de manera seria

Arthur parecía reacio a contestar mirándolo de la misma manera, estuvieron en esa situación varios minutos antes de que Arthur soltara un suspiro derrotado

"no estoy seguro pero si comenzáramos a navegar solos podríamos volver al rumbo hoy mismo o talvez mañana a primera hora" dijo Arthur de mala manera

"bien quiero que inicies los preparativos" dijo aegon

"su alteza esto es una mala idea que podría-"antes de que pudiera terminar su frase

"ser Arthur le di la orden de que iniciara los preparativos no pedí su consejo, ahora si no le importaría podría salir de mis habitaciones" dijo aegon de manera fría

Sin decir otra palabra Arthur hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

Solo en su camarote dijo "ahora a esperar que no volemos por los aires y cuando vuelva a desembarco del rey rhaenys tendrá que darme respuestas"

* * *

**hola aqui les presento el capitulo espero que le guste **


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: no soy propietario de canción de hielo y fuego ni de su mundo le pertenecen a su creador george rr martin**

* * *

**VOLANTIS (puerto)**

"esto me preocupa según decían debieron haber llegado hace tres días" dijo mientras miraba con su catalejo hacia la bahía buscando cualquier código de barras con el blasón o bandera targaryen

"tranquilízate baelor tres días no significan nada en el mar, además así solo pareces un niño idiota jugando con un catalejo, recuerda la regla número uno, ven y juega un poco" dijo jon detrás de el

"nunca pierdas la calma el recuerdo perfectamente pero aún no puedo entender cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado una tormenta pudo haberlos golpeado o podría ser atacados por piratas" dijo baelor volteando a verlo, jon estaba sentado sobre un barril, tres de sus guardias estaban también hay, jon agito la mano y soltó lo que tenía en ella quedarían caer los dados, "este juego solo sirve para perder tu dinero"

"lo dices porque la última vez que jugaste el pequeño Jon te quito todo lo que tenías enzima" dijo jon haciendo que los demás se rieran

"no me lo quito todo" refuto baelor con indignación en su voz

"tuve que convencerlo para que te devolviera los pantalones" dijo jon rándose "porque mierda apostaste tus pantalones"

"ya te lo dije, seguiría apostando para poder recuperar mi daga y el dijo que solo aceptaría mis pantalones" dijo baelor con enojo

"y porque apostaste tu daga creí que era lo último que te dio el rey antes de enviar al norte" dijo jon

"lo es pero el pequeño jon dijo que solo aceptaría mi daga para seguir apostando si quería recuperar mi arco" dijo baelor con vergüenza en su voz, haciendo que se volvieran a reír los demás

"primo no sé si ahora deberíamos alagar tu osadía o reírme de tu estupidez" dijo jon riéndose aún más

"¿Y eso porque exactamente?" dijo baelor enojado acercándose a jon

"porque mi querido primo yo sé cuándo es que me están haciendo trampa al jugar" dijo jon con una sonrisa en su rostro

"espera el pequeño jon hace trampa al jugar pero como es que se hace trampa en los dados y tu sabias que lo hizo y aún me dejaste jugando con él, casi pierdo mi arco y mi daga sin contar mis pantalones" dijo baelor muy molesto haciendo que los demás se rieran aún más "saben en otros lugares reírse de un príncipe puede hacer que te ejecuten"

"Tal vez pero no estamos en esos lugares y con respecto a porqué te dejamos jugar con el no creí que llegarías tan lejos al apostar", dijo jon con una sonrisa

"está bien ese fue un error mío pero aun no me responde como mierda se hace trampa jugando dados" dijo baelor

"es un truco simple el cual se lo enseñe a hacer luego de que el tío me marca enseñara a mi" dijo jon "el truco es bastante simple solo debe girar tu muñeca mientras sostienes los dados entre tus dedos, casi nunca falla"

"espera tú le enseñaste a hacer eso al pequeño jon" dijo baelor

"de qué otra manera crees que conseguí que te devolviera tus cosas" dijo jon levantándose de donde estaba "muy bien ya estoy cansado de estar aquí ven vamos al mercado a ver qué es lo que han traído los comerciantes" comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al mercado seguido por los otros hombres que guardan sus cosas, dejando hay parado a baelor "vas a venir o que yo te invito gane mucho hoy"

baelor luego corrió para alcanzarlo, caminaron de manera despreocupada siendo flanqueados por sus hombres de manera que no quedaron sorprendidos pero tampoco que parecieran sospechosos, en total habían una docena de hombres incluyéndolos a ellos, jon les había dado la orden a todos de esconder sus armas y no sacarlas a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario

Estuvieron caminando por un rato siguiendo el laberinto de edificios estrechos entre si que podría decir que el máximo podría llegar a pasar dos personas a la vez, hasta que por fin llegaron a la plaza mercantil cerca del puerto a la entrada ya se podría oler los diferentes esencias y especias que había junto con un montón de personas de diferentes lugares y naciones

"baelor ve con alder y explora el mercado" dijo jon mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de monedas "y si alguna vez algo que te gusta usar esto y comprarlo" le lanzo la bolsa la cual atrapo con la mano derecha y luego la vio

"si recuerdas que ya no soy un niño al cual puedes sobornar para poder quedarte solo" dijo baelor viéndolo con una ceja alzada

"está bien entonces devuélveme la bolsa si no la quieres" dijo jon poniendo su mano para que la devolviera

baelor parecía pensarlo por un momento mientras jugaba con la bolsa pasándola de mano a mano hasta que paro sosteniéndola en su mano izquierda

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo exactamente?" pregunto baelor

"puedes estar fuera de dos horas no más ni menos si no he visto para cuando se cumpla ese plazo, alder tiene ordenes específicas de traerte" dijo jon apuntando al hombre llamado alder este era alto de casi de seis pies y medio, con una cabeza afeitada de todo pelo alguno, su cara estaba además decorada con cicatrices, estas no parecían ellas por batallas o accidentes seguidas un patrón lineal lo que hizo que junto con su ceño fruncido mucho más amenazante de lo que ya era, un skagosi en todo lo que se podría decir

"¿Puede acompañarme alguien que no dé la impresión de que te valla a asesinar y comer en cualquier segundo?" pregunto baelor viéndolo

"¿No lo sé? Tu que dices alder" jon le pregunto al hombre que simplemente alzo los hombros "no, no puede"

"está bien, vamos alder" dijo baelor dirigiéndose hacia uno de los puestos de los comerciantes seguidos por el skagosi

No mucho después de eso jon dijo

"tored, siegf" llamo jon a dos de sus hombres, estos eran bajos midiendo como máximo cinco pies y medio y de complexión muy delgada haciéndose un poco evidente que eran lacustres

"si mi señor" dijeron ambos desde atrás de el

"Síganos y asegúrense de mantenerlos fuera de problemas, no intervengan directamente, manténganse ocultos y si tienen que intervenir de manera directa asegúrense de que nadie que no sea mar de los nuestros volverán a ver el siguiente día" dijo jon con voz fría y sin emociones

"si mi señor" nos dijeron ambos para luego salir corriendo detrás del príncipe

"muy bien ahora que todo está arreglado" dijo jon de manera seria "quien quiere ir a beber algo" se enfrentó a su aprobación "así que busque un lugar por aquí que venda una cerveza decente"

Comenzando a explorar el mercado en busca de una posada, pasando por diferentes tipos de puestos viendo lo que ofrecieron en su camino, vio todo tipo de productos y la gente que los ofreció

Pudo ver a un comerciante de qarth regateando con otro hombre por el precio del perfume que vendió, había también isleños de las islas del verano caminando con sus capas de plumas de diferentes colores, vio personas de YiTi vestidas con ropas que nunca había visto, caminando un tiempo más hasta que encontraron encontrar una posada

"Por fin uno pensaría que por aquí tendríamos más posadas pero al parecer nos equivocamos" dijo jon a nadie en particular, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, un par de niños pasaron a gran velocidad haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, estos al ver esto se pararon un momento

"perdón señor no lo vimos" dijo uno de los niños apenado

"no hay problema pero a todo esto ¿cuál es tu prisa exactamente?" Preguntó jon a los niños

"están derribando al monstruo" dijo uno de los niños emocionado

"¿Derribando al monstruo?" repitió jon

"venga con nosotros y le mostraremos" dijo el otro niño volviendo a correr

"muy bien supongo que va a ver un cambio de aviones, quiero ver a esa bestia" dijo jon siguiendo caminando siguiendo a los niños

No paso mucho de su caminata antes de que comience a escuchar los gritos de las personas emocionadas hasta que por fin llego al lugar, en este se encontraban reunidas un montón de personas todas acomodadas alrededor de un gran foso con una barandilla para evitar que alguien cayera por equivocación, todos estaban gritando y riendo, soltando insultos y más obscenidades

Curioso por esto se acercó más para ver qué era lo que estaban viendo en el foso, dentro de este podría ver manchas de sangre residente así como lo que podría contar como una docena de hombres con cuerdas rodeaban a un caballo, pero este era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, en vez de ser de un solo color o incluso manchado este era rallado con líneas negras y blancas, uno de los hombres lanzo su cuerda logrando atrapar el hocico del animal, el hombre musculoso comenzó a jalar la cuerda para hacer que el animal se acercara, lo que tiene dificultad difícil ya que el animal comenzó a saltar y moverse de manera errática, otros dos de los hombres lanzaron también sus cuerdas al animal para limitar aún más sus movimientos

El animal reacio a dejarse inmovilizar, se convirtió en sus patas traseras haciendo uno de los hombres que lo tiraba cayera al suelo cerca del animal que al verlo tan cerca comenzó a pisotearlo de manera salvaje, desde donde se jon aun escuchando el sonido de los huesos del hombre rompiéndose y sus órganos siendo aplastados, para terminar la miseria del hombre el animal pisoteo fuertemente su cabeza aplastándose como si no fuera nada, dejado nada más que una papilla acuosa de lo que era el hombre, esto provocó que todos los espectadores gritaran aún más fuerte

Incluso con lo que le paso al hombre, los demás continuarán como si nada hubiera pasado tirando sus sogas e intentando someter al caballo

Jon se acercó a uno de los niños que los guio hasta aquí

"¿Qué está pasando niño?" le pregunto jon

"están derribando al monstruo" dijo el niño como si fuera algo obvio, jon aún no entendió de lo que habla y al parecer el niño lo noto "es un juego popular por aquí se hace cada dos semanas, es bastante simple hasta para los extranjeros se le es bastante fácil comprenderlo, se encierran a varios esclavos junto con una bestia peligrosa y mortal, luego se ve lo que pasa, hay dos formas en que termina o uno de los esclavos logra matar a la bestia o la bestia los mata a todos "explico, mientras veían como otro hombre era pisoteado hasta la muerte

"¿Qué es lo que gana el esclavo si logra vencer?" pregunto jon al niño

"Para que un esclavo participe su dueño debe pagar doscientos honores, el dueño del esclavo ganador tendrá la mitad de todo el total reunido, la otra mitad se la llevará los organizadores que traen los animales" dijo el niño

"¿Qué pasa con el animal vencedor?" pregunto viendo como el caballo lanzaba una patada a uno de los esclavos a la cabeza y por el sonido que soltó él había roto el cuello

"los organizadores se quedan con todo el dinero y el animal es puesto devuelta en el foso en el siguiente evento" dijo el niño viendo como el caballo embestía a otro de los esclavos haciéndolo chocar contra el muro del foso para luego levantarse en sus patas traseras y con las delanteras aplasto contra la pared su cabeza "esta es la octava vez que ese zorse participa"

Así siguieron viendo como la bestia llamada zorse mataba a los demás esclavos sin problema alguno

"esa bestia sí que es mortal" oyó decir a uno de sus hombres viendo

"Si, si lo es" dijo jon viéndolo fijamente, "niño ¿quién es el organizo esto?" le pregunto al niño que aún estaba cerca

El niño mismo dudoso por un momento hasta que apunto al otro lado del pozo y dijo "es el hombre de jogos nhai de por haya", allí pudo ver un hombre corpulento, de baja estatura con una cabeza grande de forma puntiaguda afeitado de toda la parte superior salvo por una tira de pelo negro en el centro de su cráneo, pero poseía una barba de color verde espesa que le cubría toda la boca apenas dejándola ver, estaba vestido con túnicas llamativas

Se estaba riendo de manera exagerada mientras sacudía una gran bolsa repleta de lo que él creía serían las ganancias del juego

"quédense aquí y no se muevan hasta que vuelva" ordeno jon a sus hombres dirigiéndose a la dirección del hombre, no tuvo que caminar mucho hasta llegar a donde estaba el hombre sacudiendo su bolsa de dinero

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre lo volteo a ver con una expresión que delataba tener pocos amigos "no se hacen reembolsos y si perdiste un buen esclavo no es mi problema"

"no vengo por dinero y tampoco soy un maestro" dijo jon con disgusto en lo último "vengo a preguntar por el animal usado para el evento"

"esa bestia de por halla" dijo señalando al zorse con el pulgar "esa cosa solo me trajo problemas desde el momento en que nació"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir" pregunto jon

"no es de tu incumbencia niño, ahora vete" dijo agitando una mano

"primero que nada no soy un niño" dijo de manera molesta jon "y segundo si, si lo es" sacando diez honores y mostrándoselos al hombre

Sin mucha vacilación el jogos nhai los tomo de su mano y dijo "esa bestia nació de la cruza de mis dos mejores zorse, imagine que sería la más fuerte y veloz de todo mi rebaño y no me equivoque pero están salvaje que termina matando a todo jinete que intenta montarlo, incluso cuando intente que tuviera crías se puso tan salvaje que espanto a la yegua, pensé en sacrificarlo pero primero quería ver si vendérselo a un pobre ingenuo hasta que me entere de este tipo de eventos y lo introduje, ¿porque lo quieres saber eso muchacho?"

"quiero que me lo venda" dijo jon de manera seria

"acaso estas sordo o que te acabo de decir que ha matado a cada jinete que ha intentado montarlo" dijo el jogos nhai

"lo oí y por eso lo quiero, mi abuelo dice que entre más difícil de domar sean las cosas será más difícil hacer que se vuelvan en tu contra cuando por fin lo logras" dijo jon viendo al zorse

"sabias palabras pero esa cosa no está en venta, es mi mina de oro he ganado más en los últimos dos meses con el aquí que vendiendo mis zorses en los últimos cinco años" dijo el hombre

"ya veo" dijo jon decepcionado y viendo de nuevo al animal en el poso y pensar en algo "me dijeron que el costo de entrada para esto es de doscientos honores no"

"exacto, ¿Por qué?" dijo el hombre

"hoy me siento con el ánimo de apostar así juguemos un juego" dijo jon de manera seria

"¿y cuál sería ese juego exactamente?" dijo el hombre interesado

"le pagare el doble de la entrada solo que en vez de un esclavo será yo contra la bestia, solo que esta vez en vez de matar a la bestia si logro someterla yo gano y me quedo con el animal" dijo jon serio

"y si por algún motivo llegase el caso de que tu pierdas lo cual pasara que obtendré yo aparte de cuatrocientos denarios y la vida perdida de un noble westerosi en mis manos"

"¿Cómo sabes que soy un noble?" pregunto jon

"por tu vestimenta, apariencia física y por los modales los cuales podrías mejorar es obvio que eres un noble y uno rico si esta tan dispuesto a dar tanto por la opción de morir, pero quitando eso que es lo que yo ganaría si aceptara este juego que tú dices"

Jon pareció pensarlo por un momento y dijo "vez a los hombre de haya" señalo a sus hombres que lo estaban viendo fijamente

"si que tienen que ver" dijo el hombre

"son mis hombres son tres skagosi, dos lacustres y otros dos norteños todos entrenados para la pelea y armados con las mejores armas de acero del norte" dijo jon

"¿me los darás si llego a ganar?" preguntó el hombre interesado

"no, a diferencia de muchos aquí considero que la esclavitud es un negocio horroroso y que todo el que la practica debería ser asesinado de la peor manera posible" dijo jon de manera seria apoyándose en la barandilla

"¿Entonces qué?" dijo el hombre

"ellos serán quien te guíen a tu premio si llego a morir" dijo jon

"¿y ese seria?" pregunto

"un lobo huargo alvino" dijo jon

"eso es imposible de por si encontrar y capturar un lobo huargo es muy difícil, uno alvino valdría mucho más" dijo el hombre

"lo sé y por eso estoy seguro de que no rechazara esta oferta" dijo jon

"y como sé que lo tienes" dijo el

"y como sabes que no, seria un juego de azar, entonces aceptas" dijo jon

El hombre pareció pensarlo y luego de un tiempo dijo " acepto pero solo si dejas por escrito este acurdo nuestro"

"me parece un trato justo" dijo jon

Luego de eso ambos se dirigieron a una posada donde firmaron el acuerdo para el juego para volver otra vez al pozo, jon se quitó su capa y su cinturón para entregárselos a sus hombres

"mi señor esta es una muy mala idea ya vio lo que puede hacer esa cosa" dijo al que le dio sus cosas

"lo sé y es por esa misma razón es que lo quiero conmigo" dijo jon tomando la cuerda para el enfrentamiento, jon la probo para ver su resistencia, era de casi siete metros de largo y luego la amarro de en una soga y se la puso en el hombro

Y con ayuda bajo al fondo del pozo, desde abajo pudo ver como una multitud comenzaba a formarse alrededor

"espero que estés preparado chico" dijo el jogos nhai

Jon asintió y se puso en posición listo para combatir

"bien que inicie esta carnicería" y con esas palabras se abrió la jaula que contenía a la bestia que debía enfrentar

En cuanto esta lo vio corrió directo a embestirlo con fuerza, con un salto rápido a un lado esquivo la embestida haciéndose a un lado, el animal viendo que fallo rápidamente comenzó a frenar su marcha para evitar chocar contra la pared, derrapando un poco logro girar antes de llegar a la pared

Jon se queda quieto viendo el siguiente movimiento del animal, este volvió a arremeter contra jon en una carga, jon se quedó quieto esperando y cuando estuvo suficiente mente cerca corrió en dirección del caballo y haciéndose a un lado permitiendo que el caballo pasara de largo

El zorse freno con mucha más facilidad que antes cambio de dirección más rápido que antes volviendo a quedar en el camino de jon para embestirlo con fuerza jon sonrió al ver esto esquivando otra vez su envestida

El zorse al ver que fallo otra vez se paró de nuevo preparando otra carga

"eres rápido pero también puedes mantener el control eso es bueno" dijo jon viendo como volvía a cargar en su contra, listo para esquivar otra vez jon volvió a adelantarse en su camino y en el último momento salto fuera de su camino, el zorse se dio cuenta de esto y paro de repente su carga y lanzo una patada a la espalda de jon dándole de lleno con tal fuerza que lo saco volando unos metros antes de caer de cara contra el piso lodoso del foso

Sin tiempo para descansar jon se levantó de nuevo viendo cómo se dirigía el zorse a gran velocidad contra el

Sin mucho tiempo para pensar jon como un puñado del lodo del suelo y lo lanzo contra el zorse cayendo directamente en sus ojos cegándolo, incluso así el zorse siguió avanzando contra jon, jon corrió en contra del zorse y en el último momento usando el suelo resbaloso se deslizo por el suelo por debajo del zorse apenas y si escapando del golpe de sus pesuñas el zorse sin visión continuo con su marcha hasta golpear la pared, el sonido del impacto lo hizo retumbar

El golpe al parecer había dejado desorientado al animal, jon aprovechando esto se acercó rápidamente, tomando la soga en su hombro con la mano derecha la lanzo cuando solo le faltaban tres metros para llegar, logro atrapar el hocico del animal el cual al sentir la cuerda recupero un poco de sentido y comenzó a intentar liberarse de la cuerda jon sin perder tiempo de acerco más cerca del animal y se deslizo rápidamente por debajo del aun sosteniendo la cuerda lo jalo para que siguiera sus movimientos teniendo que doblar la cabeza de manera incómoda, de esa manera jon siguió jalando la cuerda para evitar que pudiera volver a su postura correcta

el zorse cansado de eso se levanto en sus patas traseras estaba listo para usar sus pezuñas para aplastarle la cara, pero jon con un movimiento ágil se movió para quedar otra vez detrás de el y jalando otra vez la cuerda el zorse se giro bruscamente mientras caía otra vez en sus cuatro patas, otra vez en sus cabales completos el zorse decidió arremeter contra el otra vez lanzándose a embestirlo, por la cercanía en la que estaban no le dio tiempo a esquivar la envestida

recibiendo el impacto lo lanzo volando unos metros cayendo de espaldas perdiendo su agarre sobre la cuerda, el zorse al ver su oportunidad se abalanzo a pisotearlo, aun en el suelo jon pudo ver al caballo Levantando sus cascos para aplastarle el cráneo lo cual evito rápidamente rodando sobre su espalda escapando del golpe pero el zorse no desistió en la ideo y le lanzo otro pisotón, jon usando su brazo izquierdo bloqueo el pisotón y en el proceso pudo oír como se le fracturaba el brazo y usando sus dos piernas le lanzo una patada al pecho que lo saco de ensima de el y poniéndose de pie rápidamente le propino un derechazo en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer de lado

Aprovechando la oportunidad jon retrocedió hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de su adversario

"si que eres fuerte incluso para un caballo normal, incluso cuando te vi hacerlo antes creí que estarías cansado como para poder hacerme todo este daño si hubiera recibido ese golpe directamente en la cara no estaría vivo" dijo jon revisando su brazo izquierdo y suspirando "por lo que siento creo que debo tener cuatro costillas rotas y mi brazo izquierdo completamente fracturado por lo que si continuo con esto por mucho mas tiempo probablemente acabe con mi muerte, así que será mejor que termine con esto de una sala vez"

Como si el animal lo comprendiera en cuanto termino sus palabras cargo a toda velocidad contra el dispuesto a matarlo, jon se mantuvo tranquilo en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, en el ultimo momento jon esquivo la envestida haciéndose aun lado y mientras lo hacia con su mano derecha toco a caballo mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos como la leche fresca

"duerme" susurro jon y luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, cuando el zorse paso a toda velocidad a su lado callo contra el suelo completamente inconsciente

Jon vio esto y luego volteo a ver a los espectadores que tenían la boca abierta sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver

"oye tu quiero a mi nuevo zorse listo para llevármelo en una hora" dijo jon viendo al hombre de jogos nhai que estaba tan blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma, luego de eso jon se sentó en el suelo lodoso completamente agotado "al final si e tenido que hacer eso e, pero considerando todo lo que puedes hacer debí haberlo hecho desde el principio" hablo para si mismo en voz baja "pero bueno entonces a partir de ahora debería decirte bienvenido al grupo" vio al zorse aun en el piso inconsciente y luego el tambien cayo de la misma manera

* * *

**hola espero que les guste el capitulo y tambien que dejen su sugerencia ademas que tambien necesito un poco de ayuda para nombrar al zorse no encuentro ningun nombre adecuado si se les ocurre uno por favor envienmelo **


	13. Chapter 13

**hola como se encuentran, espero que les guste el capitulo**

**disclaimer: el mundo de canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador george R.R ****martin**

* * *

**BUENABASTO**

el antiguo pueblo de buenabasto ahora transformado en ciudad se podía ver desde el horizonte mientras un cuervo volaba con un pergamino en su pata, mientras cruzaba la ostentosa por el aire la bulliciosa ciudad y volaba hacia un torreón en la colina de la ciudad, el cuervo al entrar en el torreón llamo la atención de un niño se quedo viendolo

"no te distraigas" oyó decir por detrás

"un cuervo a llegado serán noticias importantes" refuto el niño

"noticias que seguro están dirigidas a tu padre ahora vuelve a entrenar" volvió a oír por detrás

el niño se encontraba en medio de un campo, este parecía tener unos doce años, llevaba un jubón de terciopelo azul con detalles dorados en las mangas y el cuello y por encima un chaleco con un remache de tela roja con forma de trucha saltando en el pecho, junto con eso llevaba pantalones de lana de color marrón rojizo y botas negras, el niño no era muy alto midiendo cinco pies de altura, tenía la piel blanca y la cara llena de pecas con el cabello rubio corto y ojos de color azul claro , estaba cargando una flecha en su arco y luego levantando el arco apuntando a la diana frente

"recuerda controlar tu respiración y cuando vallas a soltar la flecha no la aguantes" dijo la voz otra vez

"ya se eso, no tienes que repetirlo tanto" dijo el niño bajando su arco y mirando hacia atrás para ver a quien se lo decía, ser robar royce caballero de la casa royce de piedra de las runas y segundo hijo de yohn royce,es un hombre alto y delgado con rasgos típicos de Valeman poseía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y los penetrantes ojos azules le quemaban la nuca por detrás

"no lo repetiría tanto si hicieras caso a mi consejo"dijo robar cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "vas a disparar ya o te tomará es el resto del dia y si es el caso entonces déjame ir a buscar algo para beber"

"vas a disparar o te tomaras el resto del día" murmuró burlonamente por lo bajo el niño de manera que no lo escuchara para luego volver a tomar su posición y apuntar a la diana frente a él, cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras inhalaba profundamente y cuando los abrió solto la cuerda dejando volar la flecha dando en el círculo exterior de la diana

"te dije que no contuvieras la respiración" dijo robar con una sonrisa condescendiente detrás de él

"maldición, ¿porque mierda debo aprender tiro con arco?, creí que los caballeros peleaban con espadas no con arcos" dijo el niño volteandolo a ver molesto

"un caballero debe ser diestro en el manejo de todo tipo de armas incluyendo el arco y si alguna vez quieres llegar a ser un caballero como tu padre deberás aprender hoster" dijo robar

"como sea" dijo hoster resignado volteandose otra vez y cargando otra flecha, cuando de repente

"¡MI SEÑOR!" se oyó gritar a un sirviente que venía corriendo entrando en el campo, corrió hasta estar frente a robar que lo miro por un momento ante de hablar

"¿a qué se debe tu escándalo exactamente?" pregunto

"perdone mi señor pero lord tully me ha enviado a buscar a lord hoster para decirle que lo necesita en su oficina urgentemente" dijo el sirviente rápidamente

hoster al oír que su padre lo envió a buscar se acerco rápidamente al sirviente

"dices que mi padre me a llamado, ¿qué es lo tan urgente como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento de escudero?" pregunto hoster

"no lo se mi señor, su padre solo me envió a buscarlo para que fuera a su oficina" dijo el sirviente

"bien entonces será mejor que vallamos" dijo robar comenzando a caminar solo para ser detenido por el sirviente unos pasos después

"perdone mi señor pero lord tully a llamado solo a su hijo no a usted" dijo el sirviente de manera preocupada y temerosa de un castigo

"ya veo entonces te veré más tarde hoster para terminar tu entrenamiento" dijo robar

"claro" dijo hoster saliendo corriendo en la dirección de la oficina de su padre, desde que había sido tomado como escudero de robar hace año y medio el nunca había interrumpido sus sesiones de aprendizaje con el ademas de no ser el tipo de persona que usara la palabra urgente a menos que verdaderamente fuera urgente, corrió por un tiempo hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre dentro del torreón de la ciudad más grande dentro de las tierras de los ríos

luego del matrimonio de el blackfish brynden tully con lady genna lannister, hoster tully como regalo de bodas les dio el señorío de buenabasto, un pueblo que se encontraba a lo largo del forca azul, situado al norte árbol de los cuervos y al este de piedras viejas

los antiguos reyes de los ríos habían rechazado cualquier petición que permitiera que el pueblo se expandiera para convertirse en una ciudad y asi se habia quedado hasta que hoster tully habia dado el permiso, gracias a que es uno de los pocos lugares donde los viajeros pueden cruzar el tenedor azul la ciudad se hizo rica y prospera al cobrar el cruce además del comercio resultante provocó junto con el buen manejo del blackfish y su esposa que el antiguo pueblo triplicará su tamaño en cuestión de casi diez años y se había transformado en una ciudad amurallada con un foso y al antiguo puente de madera fue reemplazado por uno de piedra además de que la antigua torre usada como asentamiento fue derribada y en su lugar fue reemplazada por un torreón mucho mas grande y mejor protegido

cuando por fin llegó a la oficina hoster entró bruscamente abriendo la puerta de golpe

"padre para que me llamabas" dijo apenas poner un pie dentro del cuarto

"que clase de modales son esos jovencitos, entrando sin avisar y sin saludar, así no es como se comporta un futuro caballero," oyó decir a alguien aun lado y al voltear a ver quien era un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, quien había dicho eso era genna tully señora de buenabasto y la madre de hoster

genna tully, anteriormente lannister, era una mujer gorda y cuadrada, con un rostro amplio y terso, llevaba puesto un vestido verde de terciopelo con detalles azules, estaba viendo a hoster con una expresión media entre la molestia y la seriedad

"lo siento madre no me habia dado cuenta que usted también se encontraba aqui crei que te encontrabas visitando a la prima cersei en desembarco del rey" dijo hoster bajando la cabeza en signo de disculpa, y la expresión de su madre pasó a ser solo una de seriedad

"lo estaba pero unas noticias hicieron que tuviera que acortar mi visita y volver lo más pronto posible" respondió ella

"¿que clase de noticias?" pregunto hoster levantando la cabeza para ver a su madre a la cara

"lo sabrás en un momento ahora toma asiento" oyó decir a otra voz al otro lado del cuarto para ver a su hermano mayor cleos apoyado contra la pared mientras lo veía, cleos a diferencia de hoster que había tomado los rasgos de su madre su hermano mayor mantenía todos los rasgos de un tully, cabello rojo con ojos azules claros, media poco menos de seis pies y de contextura delgada y había escuchado decir que era la copia idéntica de su padre a su edad

hoster no queriendo llevarse otra sorpresa escaneo la habitación en busca de mas gente y la única otra persona que se encontraba en el cuarto aparte de el su padre, madre y hermano era el maestre albar que se encontraba parado a la derecha de su padre

sin mucha insistencia rápidamente tomó asiento al lado de su madre y cuando lo hizo su padre habló por primera vez

"se preguntaran porque es que los e citado aqui con tanta urgencia" dijo con las manos juntas frente a su escritorio " así que para darles la versión corta de los asuntos ha llegado un cuervo de aguasdulces"

"y eso que padre siempre han llegado cartas de allí" dijo hoster

"esta era diferente y es la razón por la que tu madre a acortado su viaje" dijo brynden para luego voltear a ver a su esposa "querida"

"en mi última semana en la corte no había pasado nada fuera de lo usual desde que el príncipe heredero inició su viaje hacia volantis, hasta que escuche el rumor de que el rey planeaba realizar un torneo en conmemoración a su reinado y que planeaba hacerlo en aguasdulces, en cuanto hoy el rumor volví corriendo lo más pronto posible" dijo genna

"un torneo en aguasdulces y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros" dijo cleos

"que el cuervo que ha llegado es de mi hermano hoster pidiendo que ayudemos a surtir la demanda de alimentos requeridos para la celebración además de la mano de obra extra" dijo brynden poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa

"eso no es posible, el verano esta terminando y aun quedan muchas cosechas por cultivar sin contar que las arcas aun no estan llenas en su totalidad" dijo cleos

"¿no puedes declinar en la ayuda?" pregunto hoster

"desafortunadamente no se puede" dijo brynden " por lo que me a contado su madre sobre este torneo se planea reunir a todas las casas nobles e poniente, un gasto de dicha magnitud acabaría con las arcas de alimentos en su totalidad en cuestión de unos cuantos días, es por eso que mi hermano en todo su orgullo a venido a pedirme ayuda, para poder aligerar dicho peso"

"aun así padre, nuestras arcas no están completamente llenas hacer algo así podría retrasarnos en nuestros preparativos para el invierno" dijo cleos

" y es por eso que mantendremos los recursos enviados en serán los mínimos para que así las cosechas que aún no se recolectan sean capaces de reponerlos rápidamente" dijo brynden " por ahora ¿cual es el estado de nuestras arca?" le pregunto al maestre

"actualmente se poseen seiscientas cabezas de ganado y cuatro mil kilos de granos mi señor" dijo el maestre

" bien, cleos yo y tu madre viajaremos a aguasdulces para supervisar la entrega del alimento mientras estamos en eso tu te quedaras al mando de la ciudad" dijo brynden

" y yo qué padre" dijo hoster

"tu volveras con ser robar al valle a como su escudero mañana temprano" dijo su madre a su lado

"espera apenas hemos estado aqui por una semana, que se supone que le diga exactamente para que acepte que volvamos tan pronto" dijo hoster

"yo mismo hablare con ser robar, ahora ve a alistar tus cosa, y tu cleos quiero que vallas y formes un anfitrión para que escolten a tu hermano hasta su destino" dijo brynden de manera autoritaria

"si padre" dijeron ambos al unisono mientras se dirigían a salir por la puerta, cuando ya estaban en el pasillo cleos rápidamente a paso rápido fue a cumplir las ordenes de su padre

mientras que hoster se quedo un momento parado a las afueras de la puerta procesando lo que le acaban de decir hasta que derepente escucho a su madre al otro lado de la puerta

"otro torneo gran torneo se va ha celebrar, ¿crees que resulte igual que el ultimo?" escucho preguntar a su madre

" que los dioses no escuchen tus palabras, ese maldito torneo casi inicia una guerra que hubiera acabado con todos nosotros" oyó refutar a su padre

"no me lo recuerdes que yo también estaba hay cuando todo se fue al diablo, solo esperemos que esta vez no termine igual" dijo genna

"esperemos querida mía que tus palabras se hagan realidad" dijo brynden

hoster no queriendo escuchar mas se alejo para cumplir las ordenes su padre y ahora se encontraba con preguntas de lo ocurrido en el ultimo gran torneo

**fin del capitulo**

* * *

**perdonen si es que me demore pero había entrado en epoca de examenes y no habia tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aqui esta el capitulo espero que les alla gustado y si tienen un comentario haganme saberlo **


	14. Chapter 14

**descargo de responsabilidad: canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece sino a su creador george rr martin **

* * *

**VOLANTIS (bahía del puerto)**

el dragón de mar se movía rápidamente por las aguas de la bahía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a tierra, desde la cubierta se encontraban el príncipe heredero del trono de hierro junto con sus dos guardias reales concentrados viendo una ciudad

"con que esta es la llamada primera hija" dijo aegon "¿ya sabes que estamos arribando?" pregunto volteando a ver a arthur

"lo hacen, un cuervo fue enviado apenas amaneció informando nuestra cercanía" dijo arthur

"bien que los hombres estén listos para cuando bajemos, estaré en mi camarote b búsquenme cuando sea hora de desembarcar" dijo aegon retrocediendo para adentrarse en el barco

luego de que se encuentra lejos del campo de audición jaime le dijo a arthur

"soy yo o el príncipe a estado actuando extraño desde hace días"

"no es nuestro trabajo juzgar el comportamiento de su majestad" dijo arthur

"si ya se eso, pero desde que lo encontramos en el almacén se ha estado comportado raro y no me refiero al raro que típica mente caracterizan a los targaryens sino a un raro distancia como si estuviera ocultando algo" dijo jaime viendo a arthur

"lo vuelvo a repetir no es nuestro trabajo juzgado el comportamiento de su majestad, si tiene algún problema el nos lo dirá" dijo arthur simplemente "será mejor que vallamos a prepararnos no podemos confiarnos" se volteo dirigiéndose a su camarote para ponerse en su armadura y preparar sus armas

" **¿Ya el que le paso?** ", Expresaron jaime extrañado pero seguido su ejemplo y fue un alistarse para el desembarco

paso a media hora antes de que el código de barras toque el puerto y comenzara a desembarcar, en cuanto lo hizo aegon bajo del código siendo seguido por detrás por sus dos guardias reales y una veintena de hombres con capas rojas con armaduras armadas y uno de ellos cargaba el estandarte de la casa targaryen, en cuanto pisaron tierra la gente de la ciudad comenzó a amontonarse para ver al príncipe recién llegado, estos fueron detenidos por las capas de tigre que evitaba que se acercaran demasiado

"mar donde sea un príncipe siempre llamará la atención de la gente no importa a donde vaya" dijo jaime con una sonrisa divertida por ver como la gente se peleaba para poder acercarse a ver al príncipe heredero de poniente

"y es por eso que debes estar más atento a que nadie pueda acercarse tanto a nosotros", dijo arthur

"no creo que puedan detener esa cosa" dijo jaime

"por los dioses que mierda se supone que es eso" maldijo arthur siendo seguido por varios de sus hombres que estaba viendo lo que se acercaba

las personas que se habían amontonado se separaron dejando un camino recto y de este apareció una bestia que ninguno de ellos habían visto, era un animal grande midiendo cerca de diez pies de altura de un color blanco como la leche con colmillos tan largos como lanzas, tenía unas orejas enormes y una espalda cóncava, además de una gran trompa que le sobresalía y movía de un lado al otro, además del animal se tenía una persona de piel morena que se tenía en sus huesos, lo cual se podía ver fácilmente esta estaba sin ropa alguna más que un taparrabo, el animal parecía estar tirando de carro similar a una carreta de bueyes sin embargo esta era mucho más ornamentada, con banco acolchado entre dos ruedas de madera con bordes de hierro,

"con que esos son los famosos hathay tirados por elefantes enanos" dijo aegon impresionado al ver lo por primera vez

"¿Su majestad ya los conocía?" Jaime

"mi tío oberyn me usó de ellos y los usados para transportarse durante sus viajes por essos" dijo aegon

"por que eso no me sorprende" dijo arthur

"mi tío doran dijo también que en volantis camina es visto de mala manera y los nobles los usan para transportarse" dijo aegon

del hathy se bajó un hombre, este era alto con el cabello negro bien peinado, joven no mayor de su vigésima quinto día del nombre, además de poseer uno ojos de un color morado azulado y una piel blanca, iba vestido con una túnica de terciopelo blanco bien cortada con dos franjas púrpuras en ellas y una capa roja, una vez que puso sus pies concreta mente en el suelo camino en su encuentro

"bienvenido a volantis príncipe aegon espero que su viaje hasta aquí no haya tenido ningún inconveniente" dijo el hombre con ligero acento en su voz mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia extendida la mano para darle un apretón de manos

"ninguno muy grave, mi señor ... eh" dijo aegon devolviéndole el saludo y apretando su mano

"o disculpe mis modales y olvidado presentarme, soy gaius glaber, jefe de la familia glaver y miembro de la triarquia actual por parte del partido de los elefantes" dijo gaius de manera tranquila

"mucho gusto conocerlo lord glaber, estos son mis acompañantes, ser arthur dayne y ser jaime lannister de la guardia real" dijo aegon señalando en su dirección mientras los nombra, ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia rápida en señal de saludo

"el gusto es todo mío su alteza, es un honor conocer uno de los últimos hijos de valyria que se encuentra lejos de los muros esta ciudad" dijo gaius

"el honor es mío mi señor" dijo aegon

"bien ahora que terminamos las presentaciones, nuestro transporte aguarda para poder escoltarlo a su mansión en la muralla" dijo gaius

durante años los targaryen hubieran tenido propiedades y tierras en varias de las ciudades libres, una de las cuales era una mansión dentro de la muralla negra en volantis

"Sin ofender mi señor pero el transporte parece ser muy pequeño para la escuela del príncipe lo acompañe", dijo Arthur viendo que el sombrero era solo lo suficiente mente grande para llevar a seis personas a la vez

"o perdone mi descuido ser, enviaré enseguida mas carretas para poder llevar todas las cosas del príncipe a su residencia, mientras tanto porque no se quedan usted y su compañero qui un vigilar mientras yo llevo al príncipe" dijo gaius fingiendo inocencia

"me temo mi señor que eso no se va a poder, ser arthur y ser jaime son mis escoltas y guardias personales y me siento mas cómodo viajando con ellos" dijo aegon

"no hay problema su majestad yo me quedaré vigilar que el resto de las cosas se desembarquen y envíen" dijo jaime

"bien si todo está arreglado entonces será mejor que vayamos avanzando, hay que mostrarle a su alteza donde se va a quedar" dijo gaius dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose de vuelta al hathay siendo seguido por aegon

"ese tipo no me da buena espina" le susurró arthur a jaime

"y me lo dices a mí, crecí en roca casterly y mi padre es la mano del rey, aprendió a distinguir a los tipos siniestros y definitivamente es uno" le devolvió jaime

"procura que nadie que no conozcas se acerque a la nave" dijo arthur

"lo haré" le respondió jaime "no dejes solo a ese tipo con el príncipe"

"no lo haré, bien, tu, tu y tu, vienes conmigo" dijo arthur mientras apuntaba a tres de los guardias, estos caminaron con el y se montaron rápidamente en el hathay

grabaron en el hathay por toda la ciudad siendo observados por los ciudadanos al pasar hasta que llegaron a su destino la muralla negra, midiendo setenta varas de alto y treinta de ancho, la entrada era una enorme puerta de roble con dos capas de tigre que al ver que se aproximaban abrieron rápidamente la puerta para luego volverla a cerrar detrás de ellos

"impresionados esta es una de las últimas maravillas arquitectónicas de los valyrios" dijo gaius con arrogancia en su voz y una sonrisa

"sin ofender mi señor pero comparado con rocadragon su muro no es tan impresión" dijo aegon haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de gaius desapareciera y ganándose una de arthur el cual la escondió debajo de su yelmo

"o rocadragon, seria un honor algún día ir a visitarla tan maravilloso castillo" dijo gaius

"deberíamos así podríamos gozar de la famosa afición targaryen" dijo aegon

antes de que la conversación podría continuar el carro se detuvo mostrando que ya habían llegado a su destino

"supongo su alteza que nuestra platica tendrá que posponerse por ahora, pero esta noche en mi palacio se hará una fiesta en honor a su llegada, espero que asista" dijo gaius

"no hay problema mi señor me fascinan las fiestas y definitivamente no me perderé una que este asignado a mi" dijo aegon con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del hathay seguido por arthur y los guardias

"bien entonces luego del atardecer enviando un carruaje para llevarlo a mi propiedad para la fiesta" dijo gaius dando la orden para que volvamos a avanzar

luego de que se fue, aegon y sus guardaespaldas entraron a la mansión, era amplia con una altura de cuatro pisos y siendo capas de contener a más de cien personas al mismo tiempo en su interior

"ser arthur quiero dormir un poco antes de la fiesta así que te dejo una carga de todo lo demás por hacer" dijo aegon dirigiéndose a las habitaciones en el segundo piso

"bien ya oyeron, tu vienes conmigo y ustedes dos guarden la puerta del príncipe" dijo arthur a los tres guardias, los dos rápidamente subieron las escaleras rápidamente "tu bienes conmigo"

ser arthur y el guardia comenzaron a explorar la mansión en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, estuvieron caminando mientras revisaban cuarto por cuarto sin encontrar nada, hasta que

"¿oíste eso?" pregunto arthur al guardia

"¿oír que? ser" le respondió el guardia detrás de el

" escuche el murmullo de voces, ven conmigo" dijo arthur doblando un esquina

"¿a donde nos dirigimos ser?" pregunto el guardia caminando detrás de ser arthur hasta que llegaron a un pasillo completamente recto que llevaba a unas escaleras

"su majestad el rey antes de venir me informo sobre los secretos de la mansión, fue construida con un sistema de tuberías internos que lleva a una piscina subterránea" dijo arthur al guardia " esta es la entrada a esa piscina, estoy seguro que pude oír el sonido de unas voces provenientes de hay así que sera mejor ir a revisar" comenzó a avanzar para poder decender por la escalera de caracol hecha de piedra tallada

"mi señor sin ofender pero los rumores sobre la muralla dicen que es uno de los lugares mas protegidos de todo esos, no creo que unos simples ladrones puedan simplemente..." el guardia no pudo terminar de hablar antes de caer inconsciente al suelo y antes de que arthur pudiera sacar su espada un cuchillo fue colocado en su cuello

"¿quien mierda eres?" dijo el a su atacante, este no le dijo nada pero era una cabeza mas alto que el y por lo que podía sentir era mas ancho que el, de la parte de abajo del túnel fue subiendo un hombre mas bajito y flaco el cual los vio por un momento

"Dè a tha thu a 'dèanamh amadan? (¿que se supone que estás haciendo idiota?)"dijo el hombre pequeño en un idioma que no alcanzo a comprender

"m 'obair gus an taigh a dhìon agus casg a chuir air cuideigin bho bhith a' toirt ionnsaigh (mi trabajo resguardar la casa y evitar que alguien entre)" respondió el hombre que mantenía el cuchillo en el cuello de arthur "tha dà dhreasa eile an aon rud ris an fhear gu h-àrd (hay otros dos más vestidos igual que el arriba)"

"Fuck nach fhaic thu mar a tha iad air an sgeadachadh le idiot damn, damn, bidh mo thighearna ag iarraidh seo fhaicinn, cuir a-mach e agus thoir sìos e gu sgiobalta ceann cloiche (carajo que no ves como están vestido maldito imbécil, maldición, el magnar querrá ver esto, noquearlo y llévalo abajo rápido cabeza de piedra)" dijo el hombre pequeño haciendo un movimiento con los brazos para que la siguieran

"cò ris an can thu ith losgannan dwarf ceann cloiche (a quien llamas cabeza de piedra enano comerranas)" oyó responder a su captor arthur para luego retirar el cuchillo de su cuello y sentir como lo golpeaban el la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que luego todo se pusiera negro

* * *

arthur sintió como un el agua fría le golpeaba y se metía en sus pulmones cuando respiro, como reacción dándose la vuelta bruscamente para luego comenzar a toser bruscamente, mientra veía a su alrededor desorientado

"por fin despiertas tío, me preocupaba que te hubieran golpeado muy fuerte" oyó arthur decir a una voz que no pudo reconocer "espero que no te hayas hecho mucho daño después de todo los skagosi no son muy conocidos por su amabilidad" volvió a decir la voz, esta le hablaba con un tono familiar como si lo conociera

"¿quien eres, como entraste aqui, que es lo que quiere?" dijo arthur poniéndose de rodillas y viendo hacia las siluetas borrosas de sus atacantes que poco a poco se aclaraban

"o tío me entristece que no puedas recordar a tu propia sangre" dijo el mismo sujeto que cuando se aclaro su vista pudo verlo bien

media seis pies de altura, con un porte elegante con una complexión delgada y una cara larga, con el cabello castaño oscuro bien cortado y con unos ojos grises tan oscuros que parecían negros que brillaban con una intensidad fría como la de un depredador viendo a su presa antes de encestar el golpe mortal, mantenía su brazo en un torniquete atado porque parecía lastimado, estaba siendo franqueado por dos hombres de ocho pies de altura ambos con expresiones de tener pocos amigos

arthur se confundió por un momento hasta que pudo reconocer que ya había visto esos ojos antes, hace años

"¿jon, eres tu" dijo arthur

"es bueno verte de nuevo tío arthur" dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y para el que tenga curiosidad el idioma que hablan fue el gaélico escoses, ****y bueno eso seria todo por hoy hasta la próxima **


	15. Chapter 15

**descargo de responsabilidad: canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador george rr ****Martin**

**Hola una sugerencia cuando se les indique pongan esta canción watch?v=na0qVHGwgXU en YouTube**

* * *

**VOLANTIS (mansión targaryen****)**

aegon se encontraba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño una tarea en la que había estado fracasando desde que había descubierto el contenido de las cajas de rhaenys apenas había lograba concentrarse y todos sus pensamientos durante el resto del trayecto se dirigían a las cajas con los recipientes llenos de la que tal vez es la sustancia más volátil y peligrosa del mundo

"mierda, ¿Qué se supone que haga con esa cajas? "se preguntó aegon así mismo en voz baja "**si las entrego y me descubren me acusaran de traición y no podre jamás volver, pero si no me descubren nada pasara y todo seguirá igual pero ¿para qué quiere exactamente la madre de nym?**"

llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde hace mucho y aun no le encontraba respuesta , entonces alguien tocó en su puerta

"pase" dijo aegon

"perdona si interrumpo su descanso su majestad pero ser arthur a solicitado una audiencia con usted en la sala principal "dijo el sirviente en puerta

"dile a ser arthur que ya estoy en camino" dijo aegon perezosamente

"si su majestad" dijo el sirviente saliendo de la habitación

"bueno sea lo que quiera ser arthur seguro será mejor que estar retorciéndome en una cama con mis pensamientos "dijo aegon, para luego salir de su cama y bajar al primer piso de la mansión y dirigirse al salón principal mientras lo hacía veía como varios guardias se movían alrededor de la mansión sobre guardando diferentes puntos de la mansión, cuando llegó a salón principal ya estaban esperándolo hay ser arthur y ser jaime, estos estaban discutiendo sobre un tema para parar en el momento en que vieron a aegon entrar en la habitación "¿que sucede ser arthur para que es que me llamas?"

" lamento interrumpir su descanso su majestad, pero un paquete fue a llegado a usted de lord glaver" dijo arthur asiéndose a un lado para luego mostrar un pequeño cofre de madera de abedul con remaches de hierro," el mensajero que fue enviado a traerlo dijo que su contenido era necesario para la celebración en su honor"

"ya veo, entonces que esperamos ha ver que me fue enviado" dijo aegon haciendo una señal con las manos para que abrieran el cofre, arthur y jaime se miraron uno al otro por un momento antes de que este último se acercara para abrir la caja con una mano posicionada sobre su daga en la cintura listo para sacarla en cualquier momento

puso su mano derecha sobre la tapa del cofre y con un empujón este se abrió mostrando en su interior había una especie de máscara blanca hecha de arcilla tan blanca como la nieve con retoques dorados, estaba esculpida de manera que mantenía un rostro neutral sin expresión alguna y sin ningún rasgo característico resaltante del rostro, era igual al rostro de una estatua

"¿que se supone que es esto?" pregunto aegon acercándose al cofre y tomando la máscara con sus propias manos revisándola y girándola para poder verla mejor

"no lo se pero también enviaron esto" dijo jaime sacando de la caja una túnica blanca con dos rayas horizontales rojas que iban desde los hombros hasta la cintura y mostrándola frente a aegon y arthur "esto se parece a algo que podría usar mi hermana" jaime soltó el chiste haciendo reír a uno de los guardias que se encontraban hay el cual recuperó la seriedad rápidamente

aegon tomo entonces la túnica de las manos de jaime y miro tanto la mascara como la túnica para luego volver a fijarse en su guardia reales

"¿que mierda se supone que haga con esto exactamente?" dijo aegon sacudiendo las cosas con rapidez

"aunque no soy un experto sobre la cultura de volantis su majestad, estoy segura que se puede esperar que usa eso para la fiesta" dijo Arthur

"aunque entiendo para que es la ropa no comprendo para que es que enviaron eso" dijo jaime señalando a la mascara "tus tíos o tu prima no te han dicho nada sobre algo como eso"

"mi tío doran es reacio a hablar de su recorrido de las ciudades libres lo máximo que me ha hablado es que los volanteses son extraños y sutiles lo que sea que signifique es , mi madre no deja que el tio oberyn me hable de las suyas y nymeria fue llevada a desembarco del rey por el tio oberyn cuanto tenia cuatro años y sola a tenido contacto con volantis a través de cartas con su madre" explico aegon paseándose por la habitación mientras todos mantenían sus ojos en el

"entonces su majestad tendrá que descubrirlo por usted mismo" dijo arthur "por ahora será mejor que se de un baño la hora de la fiesta esta cerca"

aegon asintió de acuerdo a la sugerencia de ser arthur y le ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que le preparara un baño caliente y lo subiera a su habitación mientras el subía de vuelta a ella todavía con la ropa y la mascara en las manos, paso alrededor de otra hora antes que volviera a bajar, esta vez vestido con la túnica la cual solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas y en sus pies traía unas sandalias marrones que estaban atadas a las pantorrillas con unas cintas de cuero del mismo color y en las muñecas tenia unos brazaletes de cuero con remachas de hierro negro, traía una capa roja de terciopelo con un broche de oro de un dragón de tres cabezas con ojos de rubíes sosteniéndola

poco después de que bajara un hathay paso para recogerlos, junto con aegon iban ser jaime y ser arthur ambos vestido con sus armaduras blancas de la guardia real y con sus yelmos puestos lo escoltaban frente a el y detrás iban cuatro guardias mas, vestidos con cotas de maya y capas rojas con yelmos que solo cubrían la cabeza de sus usuarios y iban armados con una espadas

se subieron al hathay rápidamente que los adentro a un mas en el lugar, les tomo diez minutos llegar hasta otra mansión, esta era igual tal vez un poco mas grande que la targaryen, en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta estas fueron abiertas por dos mujeres, ambas iban vestidas con unos vestidos hechos de harapos que estaban descubiertos y dejaban muy poco a la imaginación

en cuando entraron no paso ni un minuto cuando fueron recibidos por gaius quien iba acompañado por dos por dos mujeres y un hombre mas joven

"príncipe aegon le doy la bienvenida a mi hogar" dijo gaius haciendo una reverencia "príncipe aegon déjeme presentarle a mi querida esposa ilithyia" señalo a a la mujer que se encontraba a su izquierda esta era una atractiva mujer de mediana edad con una piel blanca, tenia el cabello rubio casi plateado con unos ojos azules tan claro como el cielo con una estatura promedio, era voluptuosa con un pecho lleno y un cuerpo con unas curvas definidas, estaba vestida con un vestido poco conservador que permitía ve su bien definido cuerpo además de llevar joyas de todo tipo con ella

"es un gusto conocerlo su majestad su majestad" dijo ella con un tono seductor en sus palabras

"y mis hijos seppius y seppia" dijo señalando a los otros dos jóvenes que parecían ser de su misma edad

seppius era un poco más bajo que aegon era de constitución delgada sin ningún musculo aparente, tenia el cabello negro bien cortado junto con unos ojos de color azul iguales a su madre, al igual que aegon vestía una túnica igual pero esta tenia detalles de color azul en ella

seppia por otro lado era la mas baja del grupo llegando a los hombros apenas a aegon, es una mujer hermosa joven de cabello negro peinado en una trenza que lo mantiene recogido, su pecho era un poco plano pero su cuerpo estaba bien definido con unas curvas resaltantes, llevaba el mismo tipo de vestido que su madre y estaba llena de joyas

"el gusto es mío de conocer a tan hermosas damas" dijo aegon besando el torso de las manos de ambas "y también poder conocer su heredero" entonces le dio la mano a seppius

"bien ahora que las presentaciones ya están hechas porque no pasamos a la fiesta" dijo gaius para luego guiar el camino, caminaron por unos los pasillos decorados con mármol y pintado de oro hasta que llegaron hasta una gran puerta en la cual se podía escuchar como la música salía del otro lado "confió en que hayas traído el regalo que le envié" entonces con un movimiento de mano un esclavo trajo en una bandeja circular cuatro mascaras iguales que la otra

se las pusieron dejando confundido a aegon por esto

"¿**para que mierda necesitaría exactamente algo como eso?" **pensó aegon sin prestarle mucha atención a eso, entonces hizo una señal con la cabeza y uno de sus escoltas le entrego la mascara a aegon y entonces gaius luego de ver esto chasqueo los dedos y los esclavos entonces abrieron las puertas

(**Poner la canción ****a partir de aqui**)

"wau, ya veo porque tu madre no quería que te enteraras de esto" dijo jaime con un tono de voz que estaba entre la sorpresa y la comprensión en cuanto vio lo que tenia enfrente

la habitación era amplia, iluminada por el fulgor de lo que parecían un millón de velas que juntas desprendían un sofocante calor, pero nadie pareció notarlo ya que estaban mas concentrados en el espectáculo que sucedía dentro de la habitación

en medio de la habitación hay un gran podio y enzima de este se podía ver como un hombre con un mascara que asemejaba la cara de un toro y con unos cuernos en el montaba por detrás salvajemente a una mujer que llevaba una mascara de una vaca, los hombres de poniente se sorprendieron por dicha vista pero se sorprendieron mas al ver alrededor de la habitación, toda la habitación estaba llena de cortinas de seda delgada, tanto que permitían ver a través de ellas y lo que se veía era una orgia masiva entre todas las personas de la habitación

entre todo el espectáculo se podía ver como un hombre era montado por dos mujeres en una esquina una en su cara y la otra en su regazo, había una mujer entre las piernas de otra y como dos hombres fornicaban salvajemente

"no sea tímido su majestad después de todo para que son las mascaras," dijo ilithya tomando la mano izquierda de aegon entre sus propias manos y guiarla hacia sus senos " para ocultar nuestros mas oscuros secretos" entonces guio la mano de aegon para que se pusiera la mascara y tirando de su mano se lo lleva rápidamente en el interior de la habitación

cuando vieron como se llevaran a aegon, arthur y jaime se miraron mutuamente por un momento y fueron a acompañarlo pero su camino fue cortado por gaius

"mis mas grandes disculpas caballeros pero la invitación solo su extendida al príncipe aegon no a sus hombres , si quieren pueden esperarlo a fuera o recogerlo mañana cuando la fiesta haya finalizado" dijo gaius

"nosotros lo sentimos mi señor pero es nuestro trabajo resguardar al príncipe y no podemos dejarlo solo" dijo arthur cambiando para seguir a aegon pero gaius puso una mano sobre su hombro deteniendo su marcha

"me temo ser que no puedo permitir eso" dijo gaius con un chasquido rápido de sus dedos de detrás de varios pedestales salieron hombres con petos de cuero negro liso sin ningún tipo ornamenta junto con una túnica acolchada, con un casco de bronce con un pico en cada uno, iban armados con una lanza larga y un escudo pequeño cada uno y tenían una espada corta en sus cinturas

"inmaculados" dijo jaime viendo como poco a poco los famosos eunucos guerreros se acercaban, al ver la amenaza rápidamente pusieron sus manos en sus espadas listos para sacarlas, en total eran arthur jaime y otros cuatro guardias contra lo que se podía contar como treinta inmaculados, nadie en la habitación aparte de los involucrados parecía darse cuenta del conflicto que estaba a punto de estallar

"caballeros les daré una oportunidad para salir de aqui sanos y completos sino tendré que pedirles a mis inmaculados que los saquen a la fuerza" dijo gaius con un tono de superioridad

jaime comenzó a ver el panorama en el que se encontraba, su príncipe acaba de ser llevado por una mujer en una desconocida y el camino hacia el estaba siendo tapado por un conjunto de soldados esclavos que los superaban cinco a uno que eran famosos por no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento, empatía o miedo a la muerte, viendo la situación se acerco lentamente a donde estaba arthur

"será mejor que nos retiremos" le susurro jaime

"no me iré sin aegon incluso si tengo que luchar contra estas escusas de hombre" le respondió arthur con firmeza

"si yo también quiero ir por el príncipe pero somos superados cinco a uno en un terreno limitado y desconocido sin contar que podrían haber muchos mas, si iniciamos una pelea en el mejor de los escenarios nosotros matamos a los inmaculados pero salimos heridos y todos los demás terminan muertos y en el peor es que nos maten a todos y nos usen como alimento para sus elefantes" dijo jaime apelando a la razón de arthur

"bien, pero voy a estar vigilando la puerta y si algo le llega a pasar al príncipe, vendré a tomar tu cabeza" dijo arthur retrocediendo junto con jaime y los otros dejando a gaius con una sonrisa en su rostro debajo de la mascara, justo cuando los seis hombres de poniente cruzaron la puerta, esta se cerraron detrás de ellos sellando los secretos que pasaba hay ocultos para ellos "esta fue una pésima idea" arthur lanzo la afirmación al aire viendo la puerta cerrada

"lo se" fue lo unico que salió de los labios de jaime detrás de el

* * *

**hola de nuevo espero que se encuentren bien y que les guste si alguna vez tienen una sugerencia por favor déjenla y espero que les guste la canción**


	16. capitulo 16

**disclaimer: canción de hielo y fuego y sus personajes mundo y cualquier detalle existente no me pertenecen a mi sino a su creador george rr ****Martin**

**cancion 1 :watch?v=na0qVHGwgXU **

**cancion 2 :****https/m./watch?v=GChi6MVAe6Q**

* * *

**VOLANTIS (****mansión**** glabler-****salón**** de fiestas ****-)**

(poner cancion1)

aegon seguía siendo tirado por la esposa de su anfitrión y entre más se adentraba en lo que parecía una habitación sin fin, sus sentidos estaban comenzando a fallar, su visión se ponía borrosa y distorsionada mientras un mar de colores bailaban a su alrededor, la habitación emanaba un olor dulce igual que el vino del rejo, aegon podía sentir cómo su cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado con cada paso que daba

de repente fue empujado y sin ninguna resistencia cayó de espaldas pero no golpeó el suelo sino que caía sobre una superficie suave, una vez hay quiso levantarse pero su intento fue frenado rápidamente por unas suaves manos que se posicionaron en su hombros

"tranquilícese mi príncipe y disfrute" dijo la voz de la mujer con un tono seductor en sus palabras y aplicando fuerza en sus manos para hacer que se acostara sobre los cojines rellenos de plumas "veo que aun no se a puesto de humor mi príncipe, déjeme ayudarlo" entonces se levantó de encima de aegon y se quitó el vestido que llevaba dejando ver todo su cuerpo en toda su gloria, volviendo a colocarse encima de aegon se quito la mascara para dejar descubierto su rostro para también quitarle la de aegon y poner sus manos en sus mejillas aplastar sus labios contra los de el en un beso

aegon se sorprendió un momento por esto, pero la sorpresa que estaba en su mente pronto se reemplazó por la lujuria y se inclinó hacia adelante devolviendo el beso apasionado y poner las manos en su cintura y pasar a su culo para comenzar a frotarlo y al hacer eso aegon pudo escuchar un gemido amortiguado provenir de ilithya, sin cortar el beso aegon giro sus cuerpos quedando encima de ella para proceder a cortar el beso y bajar hacia su cuello

ilithya entonces gimió cuando sintió como aegon chupaba su cuello sin importarle que se podrían producir luego marcas, aegon comenzó a bajar mas mientras seguía besando su cuerpo pasando por su clavícula y parando entonces para contemplar sus grandes tetas llenas, relamiendo sus labios aegon las agarro con sus manos jugando con ellas haciendo que ilithya gemir con mas fuerza, y se estremeció cuando sintió como de repente el calor invadía su pezón, entonces bajó la cabeza y vio como aegon chupaba una de sus tetas mientras que con su mano jugaba con la otra, y mientras seguía haciendo eso su mano libre siguió moviéndose mucho mas abajo, en medio de las piernas, y en cuanto llegó pudo sentir como un intenso calor emanaba de allí y la toco notando que ya estaba húmeda, entonces aegon se separo de sus tetas y le paso a besar de nuevo y separarse al poco tiempo

"que puta eres, apenas hemos iniciado y ya estás así de mojada" dijo aegon mostrándole su mano húmeda con sus jugos "estas tan excitada que tus hijos y esposo te vean ser follada por un príncipe de valyria" aegon volvió a bajar su mano y juega con su clítoris haciéndola gemir más fuerte

"¡SSSIII, QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES MI PRINCIPE!" grito ella con estasis y al oír esas palabras aegon sonrió y volvió a jugar con sus tetas mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris y sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes a cada segundo "¡YA NO PUEDO, YA NO AGUANTO MAS!" entonces gritó ilithya mientras liberaba su orgasmo humedeciendo aún más los dedos de aegon con sus jugos y al sentir esto la sonrisa de aegon solo se amplió, la respiración de la mujer se volvió más fuerte y pesada mientras se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo y miraba fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras aegon se quitaba la túnica y se subía encima de ella para poner su polla entre sus tetas

entendiendo que es lo que quería, ilithya agarro sus tetas para rodear la polla de aegon y este comenzó a mover su cadera y vio como su polla chocaba con su cara, ilithya entonces abrió la boca y tomaba su punta dentro de ella chupandola, mientras aegon gemía comenzó a mover su cadera con mas rapidez, sintiendo que estaba apunto de terminar , hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos y embestía con más fuerza para luego soltar su semilla en su rostro y boca y gimió mas fuerte mientras tragaba la caliente semilla

aegon miro la cara cubierta de semen de ilithya y la vista hizo que su verga se pusiera dura otra vez y sin poder contenerse mas se levanto y le abrió las piernas poniendo su polla en su abertura

"estas lista para ser follada por un dragon" dijo aegon a su oido y sin esperar respuesta empujo su polla dentro de su coño, su polla empujo facilmente sus pareces dejándolo entrar sin mucha resistencia

al sentir esto ilithya abrio su boca en sorpresa mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura, la embistió con toda las fuerza que tenia y lo mas rapido que pudo y durante todo eso el unico ruido que escucho fueron los de sus gemidos y el de piel chocando

entonces aegon sin parar en ningún momento se inclino a su oido y le susurro "te encanta ser follada como a una puta común por alguien que no sea tu marido no es cierto" lo único que resibio a cambio con sus palabras fue un gemido más fuerte en señal y clavando sus uñas contra su espalda dejando rasguños profundos, entonces sintió como se apretaba más alrededor de su polla "mierda si que estas apretada no es cierto" entonces aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y pasado unos minutos pudo sentir como se apretaba aún más dando señal que había llegado al orgasmo otra vez y poco después aegon la siguio liberando su semilla dentro de ella

estuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos antes de que aegon se retirara saliendo de ella y cayendo aun lado acostado sobre los cojines, desde hay pudo oír la respiración acelerada de ilithya

ilithya por su lado podía sentir como la semilla invadía todo su vientre y se filtraba entre sus piernas, mientras mantiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y como poco a poco el cansancio la invadía y se quedaba dormida.

aegon se quedó ahí acostado viendo el techo mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba y vio que ilithya se había quedado dormida así que se levantó de su lugar y tomo la mascara para seguir caminando por el lugar mientras iba viendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

durante su recorrido se había follado a otras dos mujeres mas y siguio moviendose viéndolo todo no sabía cuánto había pasado pero solo siguió caminado mientras bebía el vino que le ofrecían los esclavos al pasar.

(**cancion2:https/m./watch?v=GChi6MVAe6Q**)

de repente la musica paro por un momento y volvio pero era diferente a la anterior y antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso fue entonces cuando la vio, la mujer más hermosa que había, de cabellos tan blancos como la misma nieve y unos ojos azules tan brillantes como las misma estrellas, desnuda sin nada que la cubriera podía ver todo su cuerpo inmaculado sin ninguna mancha o defecto con unas caderas anchas y senos grandes y llenos junto con curbas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre poseía una piel tan blanca como la leche y se movía con la misma gracia que una reina, durante todo su recorrido aegon no pudo desviar la mirada de ella mientras se seguía acercando cada vez más a él, cuando ya estaban frente a frente se pudo dar cuenta de que era mas alto que el, y que ningún calor era emanado por ella, se le quedo viendo por un minuto entero con una mirada que lo único que mostraba era desdén y animosidad.

por un momento aegon pudo sentir como su mirada lo atravesaba y miraba fijamente su alma y entonces con un movimiento fugaz movió su mano haciendo un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda, del cual comenzó a salir sangre, ante esto lo único que pudo hacer aegon fue caer de espaldas sobre su trasero y continuar viéndola

la mujer se llevó a sus gruesos labios y sacó su lengua para pasar su dedo cubierto con la sangre de aegon por ella y luego de hacer eso lo volteo a mirar otra vez, solo que esta vez su mirada contenía una intensa ira fría en ella

sin decir nada siguió caminando sin mirar en ningun momento hacia atras cuando de repente se detuvo completamente en seco

"cuando el verano sin final haya terminado, cuando los dragones vuelvan a abrir sus alas y alzarse en los cielos,cuando el león ruge de ira y devore al amanecer, cuando el kraken despierte de su profundo sueño y haga huir a las estrellas, un nuevo baile comenzara y tres cuernos seran sonados para marcar su inicio, uno de oro, otro de bronce y otro de hueso, todos soplados por la doncella rechazada, cuando eso pase el legitimo rey volverá y traerá con el la noche sin fin"

y cuando termino de hablar volvió a caminar, aegon fue atacado por un gran cansancio en ese momento quedándose dormido al instante aun con las palabras de la bruja en sus oídos

* * *

**hola de nuevo espero que se encuentren bien y que les guste si alguna vez tienen una sugerencia por favor déjenla y espero que les guste la canción**


End file.
